Boda de Hiel
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: ¡De hacerle la cama… a acostarse en ella! Embarcada en la misión de robar el ordenador portátil de Darien Chiba para salvar la reputación de una empleada de hotel amiga y compañera suya, ¡Serena fue sorprendida con las manos en la masa! Se convenció de que sería despedida. Pero entonces Chiba le planteó una sorprendente propuesta…
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda de Hiel**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 3**

**ARGUMENTO**

¡De hacerle la cama… a acostarse en ella! Embarcada en la misión de robar el ordenador portátil de Darien Chiba para salvar la reputación de una empleada de hotel amiga y compañera suya, ¡Serena fue sorprendida con las manos en la masa!

Se convencióde que sería despedida. Pero entonces Chiba le planteó una sorprendente propuesta… El infame multimillonario necesitaba que los periodistas dejaran de escarbar en su escandaloso pasado, y Serena constituía la perfecta distracción. La seducción de famosas bellezas nunca había sido tarea difícil para Darien, y sin embargo conseguir que la batalladora Serena luciera su anillo, aunque solo fuera en público, ¡podría constituir su mayor desafío!

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda de Hiel**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 3**

**CAPITULO 1**

TE VIERON entrar en mi suite? –inquirió Darien Chiba en la lengua italiana que le resultaba tan natural como el francés de su tierra natal.

Mimet frunció sus labios de legendaria sensualidad y, a pesar de su sofisticación, se las arregló para parecer extraordinariamente joven e ingenua, como correspondía a una de las estrellas más famosas del cine mundial.

–Me colé por la entrada lateral…

Darien frunció el ceño y sonrió, algo que no podía evitar hacer cuando aquellos enormes ojos azules le telegrafiaban aquella embarazosa vulnerabilidad.

–Eres tú quien me preocupa. Los paparazis te siguen a todas partes.

–Aquí no –declaró Mimet Black, echando la cabeza hacia atrás de manera que la melena de color miel se derramó sobre sus finos hombros, con su rostro perfecto expresando arrepentimiento–. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Zafiro volverá al hotel a eso de las tres y tendré que estar allí.

Ante aquella mención de su marido, la también legendaria e imprevisible estrella del rock, los finos y bellos rasgos de Darien se endurecieron, a la par que se oscurecían sus ojos zafiro.

Mimet deslizó un dedo perfectamente manicurado por la implacable línea de su hermosa boca masculina con un gesto reprobador.

–No te pongas así, _caro mio_. Es la vida que llevo, o lo aceptas o me dejas… ¡y no podría soportar que escogieras la segunda opción! –le advirtió en un precipitado torrente de palabras, destruido su confiado tono para revelar la inseguridad que escondía al mundo–: ¡Lo siento… siento tanto que nuestra relación tenga que ser así…!

–No pasa nada –le dijo Darien con tono consolador, mintiendo descaradamente. Se resistía a ser un pequeño y sucio secreto en su vida, pero la alternativa era terminar con la relación y, aunque era un hombre extraordinariamente tenaz y obstinado, se había descubierto incapaz de hacer una cosa semejante.

–No habrás cambiado de idea con lo de llevar una pareja a la ceremonia de los premios, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Mimet, expectante–. Zafiro sospecha tanto de ti…

–Petzai Simonet, la última sensación de las pasarelas de moda de París –le informó Darien, irónico.

–¿Sabe ella lo nuestro? –inquirió la actriz de cine, preocupada.

–Por supuesto que no.

–Ya, claro… Perdona. ¡Es que me juego tanto en esto…! –exclamó, consternada–. ¡No podría soportar perder a Zafiro!

–Confía en mí –Darien cerró los brazos sobre su esbelto cuerpo para consolarla.

Los azules ojos de Mimet se llenaron enseguida de lágrimas y se puso a temblar de puro nerviosa. Darien procuró no preguntarse por lo que Zafiro Dark habría estado haciendo o diciendo para ponerla en aquel estado. El tiempo y la experiencia le habían enseñado que era mejor no internarse en ese terreno: ni saberlo ni preguntar. No se entrometería en su matrimonio, de la misma manera que ella no le preguntaba a él por sus amantes.

–Detesto estar tanto tiempo sin verte… Me parece injusto –musitó ella–. Pero le he mentido tantas veces que dudo que alguna vez sea capaz de contarle la verdad.

–Eso no es importante –le aseguró Darien con una dulzura que habría sorprendido a algunas de las mujeres con las que había salido.

Darien Chiba, famoso industrial y multimillonario francés, tenía una reputación de amante generoso pero distante con las mujeres que desfilaban por su cama.

Aunque jamás había ocultado su amor por la vida de soltero, las mujeres se obstinaban en enamorarse y colgarse de él. Mimet, en cambio, ocupaba una categoría propia y Darien jugaba con ella bajo unas reglas diferentes.

Acostumbrado como estaba a la independencia desde una edad muy temprana, era un tipo duro y autosuficiente, egoísta irredento, pero con Mimet siempre reprimía esa faceta de su naturaleza para intentar al menos adaptarse a sus necesidades.

Esa misma tarde, cuando ella se hubo marchado, Darien se disponía a ducharse cuando sonó su móvil al lado de la cama. El inconfundible perfume de Mimet flotaba en el aire a manera de avergonzado indicio de su reciente presencia.

Volvería a verla pronto, pero su siguiente encuentro sería en público y tendrían que llevar cuidado porque Zafiro Dark era muy celoso, consciente como era del accidentado historial de matrimonios y aventuras clandestinas de su mujer. El marido de Mimet siempre estaba al acecho de supuestas deficiencias en las atenciones que recibía de su esposa.

La llamada procedía de Petzai y el humor de Darien cayó en picado cuando se enteró de que su actual amante no se reuniría finalmente con él en Londres. Una famosa empresa cosmética le había ofrecido rodar un anuncio televisivo, y ni siquiera Darien podría frustrar semejante oportunidad.

Aun así, Darien tuvo la sensación de que la vida lo había frustrado cruelmente a él. Necesitaba a Petzai para esa semana, y no solo como pantalla para proteger a Mimet de los maliciosos rumores que habían ligado su nombre al suyo durante las últimas ocasiones. Tenía también que cerrar un difícil contrato con el marido de una antigua amante, que recientemente había intentado resucitar su aventura.

De esa manera, una mujer del brazo y una relación sentimental supuestamente estable habían constituido una innegociable necesidad tanto para la tranquilidad de espíritu de Mimet como para la oportunidad de hacer un buen negocio en una situación difícil.

_Merde alors_, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer sin una pareja en una fase tan avanzada del juego? ¿En quién podría confiar para que representara la farsa de un falso compromiso, sin pretender ir más allá?

_Urgente. Necesito hablar contigo, _decía el mensaje de texto que apareció en la pantalla del móvil de Serena mientras bajaba apresurada las escaleras en su hora

de descanso, preguntándose qué diablos le pasaría a su amiga Yuyal.

Yuyal trabajaba de recepcionista en el mismo hotel de lujo de Londres, y aunque hacía poco que se conocían, había demostrado ya ser una buena amiga, siempre dispuesta a ayudar. Su accesibilidad había aliviado los primeros y duros días de Serena como nueva empleada, cuando no tardó en descubrir que el trabajo de limpieza de habitaciones era contemplado como el más bajo de todos por la mayoría de la plantilla.

Agradeció la compañía de Yuyal cuando coincidieron sus tiempos de descanso, pero su amistad había trascendido con mucho ese nivel, pensó Serena en ese momento con una sonrisa. Porque cuando Serena tuvo que mudarse rápidamente de la casa de su madre, Yuyal la había ayudado a encontrar un estudio asequible e incluso le había ofrecido su coche para la mudanza.

–Tengo un problema –le dijo con tono dramático Yuyal, una preciosa pelirroja de ojos castaños, cuando Serena se sentó con ella en un rincón de la deprimente y prácticamente desierta sala de descanso de los empleados.

–¿Qué clase de problema?

Yuyal se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle en tono conspirativo:

–Me he acostado con un cliente.

–¡Pero te echarán si te descubren! –exclamó Serena, toda consternada, apartándose los rizos rubios que le caían sobre la húmeda frente. Cambiar varias camas en rápida sucesión era un trabajo agotador y, aunque se había bebido ya medio vaso de agua fría, todavía se sentía acalorada.

Yuyal puso los ojos en blanco, poco impresionada por su recordatorio.

–No me han pillado.

Con su cutis de porcelana ruborizado, Serena lamentó su falta de tacto, porque no quería que su amiga pensara que la estaba condenando por su comportamiento.

–¿Quién era el tipo? –preguntó entonces, picada por la curiosidad de que la pelirroja no hubiera mencionado a nadie, lo cual solamente podía querer decir que la relación había sido corta.

–Darien Chiba –respondió, lanzándole una tímida mirada de expectación.

–¿Darien Chiba? –Serena se quedó espantada al escuchar aquel nombre tan familiar.

Sabía muy bien de quién estaba hablando Yuyal porque su responsabilidad consistía en mantener las suites de lujo del piso más alto del hotel en perfecto orden. El fabulosamente rico industrial francés recalaba allí al menos dos veces al mes y dejaba siempre fantásticas propinas.

No hacía exigencias irrazonables ni dejaba las habitaciones hechas un desastre, lo cual lo situaba muy por encima de los demás acaudalados y caprichosos ocupantes del hotel. Ella solo lo había visto una vez en carne y hueso, y de lejos, ya que proporcionar un servicio y hacerse invisible era uno de los requisitos de su trabajo.

Pero después de que Yuyal se lo hubiera mencionado varias veces en términos elogiosos, Serena había experimentado la suficiente curiosidad como para esforzarse por verlo, e inmediatamente había entendido a su amiga. Darien Chiba era muy alto, moreno e, incluso para su hipercrítica mirada, terriblemente guapo.

También caminaba, hablaba y se conducía como un dios que gobernara el mundo, recordó Serena, distraída. Lo había visto salir un día del ascensor a la cabeza de una legión de empleados enganchados a móviles y esforzándose por obedecer torrentes de instrucciones pronunciadas en dos lenguas distintas.

El puro poder que despedía su personalidad, su energía y presencia volcánicas le habían recordado la potente luz de un reflector penetrando en la oscuridad. Lo había visto destacar sobre todos los demás mientras soltaba un punzante comentario a un pobre subordinado que no había reaccionado con la suficiente rapidez a una orden suya.

Serena había tenido la impresión de encontrarse ante un macho ferozmente exigente, con un cerebro que funcionaba a la velocidad de una computadora y cuyas altísimas expectativas rara vez eran satisfechas por la realidad.

–Como sabes, hacía tiempo que le había echado el ojo. Es absolutamente fantástico –suspiró Yuyal.

¿Darien y Yuyal… amantes? Una pequeña punzada de desagrado asaltó a Serena en el instante en que volvió a la realidad. Se le hacía rara aquella incongruente pareja formada por personas que no tenían nada en común, pero Yuyal era extremadamente guapa y Serena sabía que representaba un estímulo más que suficiente para la mayoría de los hombres.

Evidentemente el sofisticado millonario francés no hacía ascos a la tentación del sexo fácil y sin compromisos.

–¿Cuál es entonces el problema? –le preguntó Serena durante el tenso silencio que siguió a sus palabras, resistiendo el poco discreto impulso de preguntarle por su encuentro–. ¿Es que te has quedado embarazada?

–¡Oh, no seas boba! –exclamó Yuyal, como si la simple sugerencia hubiera sido una mala broma–. Pero sí que hice algo muy estúpido con él…

Serena la miraba ceñuda.

–¿Qué? –insistió, poco acostumbrada a que su amiga se mostrara tan vacilante.

–Me dejé llevar tanto que… que acepté que me fotografiara posando desnuda. ¡Y las fotografías están en su portátil!

Serena se quedó consternada por la revelación y hasta se ruborizó de vergüenza. Así que al francés le gustaba hacer fotografías en el dormitorio, pensó con un involuntario estremecimiento de repugnancia. De repente Darien Chiba había descendido al lugar más bajo en su baremo de sex-appeal.

–¿Cómo diablos te prestaste a hacer tal cosa? –le preguntó.

Yuyal se llevó un pañuelo a la nariz y Serena se quedó sorprendida de descubrir un brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos, ya que siempre le había parecido una chica muy dura.

–¿Yuyal? –insistió con mayor suavidad.

Yuyal esbozó una mueca de evidente vergüenza, luchando con la incomodidad que sentía.

–¿No lo adivinas? –replicó con voz ahogada por las lágrimas–. No quería parecerle una estrecha… quería gustarle. Supuse que si me mostraba lo suficientemente excitante, querría verme de nuevo. Los tipos ricos se aburren fácilmente: tienes que estar dispuesta a experimentar para conservar su interés. Pero ya no volví a saber de él y me enferma la idea de que siga conservando esas fotos.

Por muy deprimente que fuera aquel razonamiento, Serena lo entendía a la perfección. En cierta ocasión su madre, Ikuko, se había mostrado igualmente dispuesta a impresionar a un hombre rico. En su caso, el tipo había sido además su jefe y la subsiguiente aventura secreta se había prolongado durante años, hasta que finalmente terminó con su embarazo.

Un embarazo que dio origen a Serena y al decepcionante descubrimiento, por parte de Ikuko, de que había estado muy lejos de ser la única aventura extramatrimonial de su amante.

–Pídele que borre las fotografías –le sugirió tensa, sintiéndose más que conmovida por el asunto y profundamente apiadada de su amiga. Sabía lo mucho que había sufrido su madre cuando descubrió que su estable amante no la había considerado merecedora de una relación más pública o permanente. Aunque, después de una sola noche de intimidad, tenía la sensación de que Yuyal se recuperaría con bastante mayor facilidad de lo que lo había hecho su madre.

–Le pedí que las borrara al poco de que llegara ayer. Se negó en redondo.

Aquella franca confesión dejó a Serena desconcertada.

–Bueno, pues…

–Lo único que necesito son cinco minutos a solas con su portátil para poderlas borrar todas.

Eso no la sorprendió, porque había oído que Yuyal era experta en nuevas tecnologías y siempre era el primer recurso cuando alguien de la plantilla tenía algún problema con el ordenador.

–Difícilmente te dará acceso a su ordenador –señaló, irónica.

–No, pero si me hiciera con él, resolvería el problema.

Serena se la quedó mirando fijamente.

–¿Estás pensando en serio en robarle el portátil?

–Solo quiero tomárselo prestado durante cinco minutos, y dado que yo no tengo acceso a su suite y tú sí, esperaba que lo hicieras por mí.

Serena se recostó en su asiento, mirando atónita a su amiga.

–Tienes que estar de broma…

–No habría ningún riesgo. Yo te avisaría cuando él saliera; tú podrías entrar en la habitación y yo subiría a toda prisa y esperaría en la planta, en el cuarto de almacén, para que me pasaras el portátil. Cinco minutos: es todo lo que necesito para borrar esas fotos. ¡Luego lo volverías a colocar en su sitio y él nunca se enteraría de nada! –insistió Yuyal–. Por favor, Serena… significaría tanto para mí… ¿Tú no has hecho nunca nada de lo que te hayas arrepentido profundamente?

–Me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo hacer nada ilegal –protestó Serena, y esbozó una mueca ante el tenso silencio que siguió a sus palabras–. Ese portátil es una propiedad privada, y manipularlo sería un delito…

–¡Nunca sabrá siquiera que alguien lo ha tocado! –replicó Yuyal, vehemente–. Por favor, Serena. Eres la única persona que puede ayudarme.

–No podría… no hay manera de que pueda hacer algo así –masculló Serena, incómoda–. Lo siento.

–No tenemos mucho tiempo –le tocó una mano–. Pasado mañana volverá a irse. Volveré a hablar contigo a la hora de la comida, antes de que termines tu turno.

–No cambiaré de idea –le advirtió Serena, apretando los labios.

–Piénsatelo de nuevo. Es un plan infalible –insistió su amiga mientras se levantaba, bajando aún más la voz para añadir, ronca–: Y si esto sirve de algo… estoy dispuesta a pagarte para que corras ese riesgo por mí.

–¿Pagarme? –Serena se había quedado absolutamente sorprendida por su oferta.

–¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Eres mi única esperanza en esta situación – razonó Yuyal, quejumbrosa–. Si un poco de dinero pudiera hacer que te sintieras mejor al respecto, estoy dispuesta a ofrecértelo. Sé lo desesperada que estás por ayudar a tu abuela.

–Mira, el dinero no tiene nada que ver con esto –repuso Serena, incómoda–. Si estuviera en posición de ayudarte, no te costaría un céntimo.

Serena volvió al trabajo completamente desconcertada. Darien Chiba, rico y guapo como era, había manipulado cruelmente y abusado de la confianza de Yuyal. Otro rico canalla abusando de una mujer normal y corriente. Pero por desgracia la vida era así, ¿no? Los ricos vivían bajo reglas diferentes y disfrutaban de un enorme poder e influencia.

¿Acaso no le había enseñado eso su propio padre? Él había abandonado a su madre cuando esta se negó a abortar, resignándose a pagarle una pensión legal de manutención. No había habido caprichos en la infancia de Serena, y tampoco demasiado amor que recibir de una madre que se había arrepentido de su decisión de conservar a su hija, por no hablar de un padre que ni siquiera había fingido interesarse por su retoño ilegítimo.

Si tenía que ser sincera, su madre había pagado un alto precio por escoger traerla a ella al mundo. No solo su amante la había dejado tirada, sino que además le había resultado imposible continuar con su carrera profesional.

Serena hizo a un lado aquellas poco productivas reflexiones para meditar sobre la situación de Yuyal. Se sentía verdaderamente mal por haberse negado a ayudarla.

Yuyal había sido muy buena con ella y nunca le había pedido nada a cambio. Pero ¿por qué diablos le había ofrecido un soborno monetario para apoderarse del portátil? Estaba profundamente avergonzada de que Yuyal hubiera tenido tan presente sus apuros económicos, y hasta lamentaba haber sido tan sincera con ella en ese aspecto.

En realidad, si Serena estaba trabajando en aquel hotel era para que su abuela pudiera continuar pagando el alquiler de su minúsculo apartamento en una colonia residencial de jubilados. Selene, destrozada por el fallecimiento de su querido marido y, con él, por la pérdida de su hogar conyugal, había logrado contra todo pronóstico rehacer su vida y hacer nuevas amistades en su nueva residencia, y Serena habría hecho lo que fuera por mantenerla allí.

Por desgracia, los gastos crecientes habían sobrepasado la capacidad adquisitiva de su abuela. Serena, que se había hecho cargo de las cuentas de Selene, había optado por contribuir a sus ingresos sin que ella lo supiera, razón por la cual se encontraba trabajando en ese momento como camarera de hotel.

Anteriormente a la crisis producida en las finanzas de la anciana, Serena se había ganado la vida ilustrando cuentos infantiles y diseñando tarjetas de felicitación.

Tristemente, la oferta de ese tipo de trabajos había declinado durante la última crisis, con lo que pagar sus propios gastos y colaborar al mismo tiempo con Selene se había vuelto una tarea imposible. Como resultado, en ese momento los proyectos artísticos ocupaban actualmente las noches y los fines de semana de Serena.

Sin embargo, a despecho de la situación, ¿no resultaba insultante que una amiga se ofreciera a pagarle por hacerle un favor?, se preguntó, incómoda. Por otro lado, ¿acaso aquella inconveniente sugerencia no era prueba suficiente de la desesperada situación de Yuyal?

¿Tan malo sería por su parte que hiciera todo lo posible por ayudarla a borrar aquellas desagradables fotos? Mientras que para Serena era inimaginable que pudiera confiar lo suficiente en un hombre como para dejarse fotografiar desnuda, sí que comprendía la resistencia de su amiga a continuar figurando en alguna lasciva galería de fotos en el portátil de aquel tipo.

Era una perspectiva absolutamente degradante y extremadamente ofensiva. ¿Dejaría que otros hombres accedieran a aquellas fotografías? Serena esbozó una mueca de asco, indignada de que un tipo al que alguna vez había encontrado interesante pudiera llegar a ser tan canalla.

–De acuerdo. Intentaré conseguírtelo –le dijo a Yuyal a la hora de la comida.

La cara de su amiga se iluminó inmediatamente, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción dibujándose en sus labios.

–¡Me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas!

Serena quedó poco convencida por su aserto, pero disimuló su temor a las consecuencias, sintiéndose obligada a mostrarse más valiente. Le gustaba la ropa _vintage _de colores, mantenía sólidas opiniones y su máxima ambición era convertirse en caricaturista, con una tira propia en una revista o un periódico.

Le gustaba pensar de sí misma que era una persona original, no una seguidora acrítica de la corriente dominante. Pero a veces sospechaba que, en lo más profundo de su ser, era más convencional de lo que le habría gustado admitir porque anhelaba una familia que la apoyara, y porque nunca había vulnerado la ley ni por el más insignificante margen.

–Lo haremos esta tarde. Tan pronto como desocupe la habitación, si veo que no se ha bajado el portátil, te avisaré para que puedas subir a recogerlo. Solo tendrás que dejarlo en el cuarto de almacén. Yo estaré arriba en dos minutos –le dijo Yuyal, toda decidida.

–¿Estás absolutamente segura de que quieres hacer esto? –le preguntó Serena, preocupada–. Quizá deberías volver a hablar con él. Si nos pillan…

–¡No nos pillarán! –le aseguró, convencida–. Y deja de gruñir tanto.

Serena se puso colorada, atribuyendo el estallido de Yuyal al resultado de la tensión nerviosa, y guardó silencio. Pero aquella cortante reacción también la había irritado por dentro.

–Vuelve al trabajo y compórtate con normalidad –le aconsejó Yuyal, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa–. Ya te llamaré.

Serena volvió con alivio a la tarea de hacer camas, pasar la aspiradora y limpiar baños, y se mantuvo lo suficientemente ocupada como para no pensar en la inminente llamada. Y, sin embargo, de alguna manera debió de permanecer todo el tiempo alerta, ya que casi dio un salto cuando oyó el timbre de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose en el pasillo.

Un minuto después recibía la llamada de Yuyal avisándola de que el ayudante de Darien acababa de marcharse y que la habitación había quedado vacía. Con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, empujó rápidamente su carrito de limpieza por el corredor. Armada con un recambio de ropa de cama como excusa para justificar su presencia, se sirvió de su tarjeta para entrar en la espaciosa suite del millonario.

Dejó las sábanas limpias sobre un brazo del sofá y barrió frenéticamente la habitación con la mirada hasta dar con el portátil que descansaba sobre la mesa, junto a la ventana. Aunque no tardó más de un segundo en atravesar el salón, desenchufar el ordenador y ponérselo bajo el brazo, un sudor frío empezó a resbalar por su piel y se le revolvió el estómago.

Girando sobre sus talones, corrió literalmente hacia la puerta desesperada por entregar el portátil a Yuyal y negándose a pensar en que luego tendría que volver para reponerlo en su lugar.

Pero fue entonces cuando, sin previo aviso, la puerta de la suite se abrió de golpe. Con ojos desorbitados de terror, Serena aferró contra su pecho el ordenador y se quedó paralizada. Tenía justo delante a Darien Chiba, todavía más grande e imponente de lo que le había parecido de lejos.

Superaba al menos en quince centímetros su uno sesenta y siete de estatura, con su oscuro traje de ejecutivo resaltando sus hombros anchísimos. Tenía de hecho un cuerpo de atleta, que no de ejecutivo. La fulminaba con sus ojos zafiros bajo un adusto ceño: unos ojos sorprendentemente oscuros, inesperados en una tez más bien olivácea. De cerca era arrebatadoramente guapo.

–¿Es eso mi portátil? –preguntó de inmediato, y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa vacía–. ¿Ha ocurrido un accidente? ¿Qué está usted haciendo con él?

–Yo… yo, pues… –el corazón estaba a punto de saltársele de la garganta, mientras seguía con la mente absolutamente en blanco.

Se oyeron unas palabras en francés a su espalda, y Darien terminó de entrar en la suite para dejar pasar a los guardaespaldas que lo acompañaban a todas partes.

–Llamaré a la policía –anunció en francés Malachate, su jefe de seguridad, con tono desdeñoso. Era un hombre ya mayor, pero de cuerpo atlético.

–No, no… ¡no hay necesidad de que venga la policía! –exclamó Serena, lamentando en ese momento no haberse aferrado a la excusa de haber tirado accidentalmente el ordenador de la mesa, mientras limpiaba.

–¿Habla usted francés?

Darien se la quedó mirando fijamente, reparando en el uniforme de blusón y pantalón azul, con zapatos planos. Evidentemente trabajaba para el hotel como empleada de baja cualificación: había un abandonado carrito de limpieza a la puerta de la suite. De mediana estatura y figura esbelta, tenía una cara de rasgos finos dominada por unos ojos azul claro: del color de un glaciar alpino destacando en un perfecto cutis de porcelana.

La combinación se animaba con la mata de rizos dorados que brotaba de su cola de caballo. A Darien siempre le habían gustado las pelirrojas, y aquel cabello era tan esplendoroso como un crepúsculo tropical.

–Mi abuela es francesa –musitó Serena, decidiendo que la sinceridad era su única esperanza de escapar a una denuncia a la policía.

Si dominaba el francés, el potencial de daños era aún mayor, reflexionó Darien, furioso. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo habría estado el ordenador en sus manos? Él había estado ausente cerca de una hora. Por desgracia solamente se necesitaban unos pocos minutos para copiar un disco duro, accediendo así no solo a tratos de negocios altamente confidenciales, sino también a correos de carácter personal y teóricamente aún más perjudiciales.

¿Cuántos correos indiscretos de Mimet podía haber visto? Estaba consternado por aquel fallo en su sistema de seguridad.

–¿Qué está haciendo con mi ordenador?

Serena alzó la barbilla.

–Se lo explicaría de buena gana, pero dudo que quiera tener audiencia mientras mantenemos esta conversación.

Darien apretó la cuadrada mandíbula ante aquella impertinente respuesta mientras leía el nombre que figuraba en su placa: _Serena Winston_. Un nombre apropiado para una mujer con un cabello tan espectacular.

–No hay razón alguna por la que no deba hablar delante de mi equipo de seguridad –repuso, impaciente.

–Yuyal, la recepcionista con la que usted pasó la noche durante su última estancia en este hotel –empezó a explicar Serena con tono cortante, entregando el ordenador cuando uno de los miembros de su equipo se acercó a reclamarlo–.

Yuyal solo quiere borrar de su portátil las fotos que usted le sacó.

Juntando sus negras cejas, Darien la sometió a un incrédulo escrutinio mientras admiraba distraídamente el trazo de sus rosados labios. Aquella mujer estaba en posesión de la boca más tentadoramente sensual que había visto en su vida. Exasperado por tan abstraído pensamiento, cuadró los hombros y declaró:

–Yo nunca he pasado una noche con una recepcionista de este hotel. ¿En qué clase de chanchullo me quiere usted meter?

–No malgastes tu aliento hablando con esta mujer, Darien. Déjame que llame a la policía –lo urgió el hombre mayor, impaciente.

–Se llama Yuyal Chivers. Trabaja en la recepción, y ahora mismo está esperando en el cuarto de almacén de esta planta, aquí al lado, a que yo le entregue el portátil –confesó Serena en un febril torrente verbal–. ¡Lo único que quiere es borrar las fotos que usted conserva de ella!

Con un casi imperceptible movimiento de su arrogante cabeza, Darien hizo una seña a Malachate, que se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Serena aspiró una bocanada de aire y pegó la barbilla al pecho.

–¿Por qué no borró las fotos cuando Yuyal se lo pidió?

–No tengo ni idea de lo que está diciendo –la desafió con una helada gravedad que se hundió como un carámbano en su piel–. Yo no me he acostado con ninguna recepcionista, ni he sacado fotos a nadie. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho con mi ordenador?

–Absolutamente nada. Acababa de recogerlo cuando apareció usted – repuso Serena, tensa, preguntándose por qué se empeñaría tanto en negar la verdad y esperando ansiosa la llegada de Yuyal. Estaba segura de que una vez reconociera a su amiga como su amante ocasional, nadie volvería a hacer mención de la policía.

–Ha sido una desgracia para usted que decidiera regresar de una manera tan inesperada –le comentó Darien, nada convencido de su versión de los hechos.

Sabía que ella insistiría de nuevo en que no había dispuesto de tiempo suficiente para hacer nada con su ordenador. Pero sabía también que muy bien habría podido copiar su disco duro en unos pocos minutos, y esconder después un lápiz de memoria entre la ropa. Y tenía sus dudas de que la policía aprobara un desnudo como registro a fondo por el bien de su seguridad.

Tenía una cintura maravillosamente fina. No pudo evitar preguntarse si la piel de su cuerpo sería tan nacarada y perfecta como la de su rostro. Cuando prácticamente cada mujer que había conocido se bañaba en cremas bronceadoras, representaba toda una novedad ver a una mujer tan pálida que hasta se distinguían las venas azules bajo su cutis. Indudablemente, cuanto más la contemplaba, más conciencia tomaba de su exquisita y poco habitual belleza… y más se excitaba como masculina reacción a su encanto.

Aquellos enormes ojos claros y aquella boca perversamente sugerente añadían toneladas de sex-appeal a sus delicados rasgos. Con la ropa adecuada, y suelta aquella impresionante melena, estaría sencillamente despampanante. Lástima que una humilde camarera como ella tuviera que ser denunciada como una pequeña delincuente, reflexionó impaciente, volviendo a concentrarse en la realidad y maravillándose al mismo tiempo de la facilidad con que aquella mujer lograba distraerlo.

Malachate reapareció y negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la inquisitiva mirada de su jefe. Una sensación muy parecida al pánico se apoderó de Serena.

Evidentemente, Yuyal ya no seguía esperando en el cuarto de almacén, dispuesta a aportar una explicación. Hasta ese instante, Serena no había tomado conciencia de hasta qué punto había dependido de que su amiga entrara por aquella puerta y aclarara el equívoco.

–Yuyal debe de haberle oído volver y habrá bajado de nuevo a recepción – razonó Serena, consternada.

–Voy a llamar a la policía –anunció Darien con un suspiro, volviéndose para descolgar el teléfono.

–No. Permítame llamar a recepción. Le pediré a Yuyal que suba y se lo explique primero –lo urgió Serena, desesperada–. ¡Por favor, señor Chiba!

Por un fugaz segundo, Darien contempló sus ojos de mirada suplicante, maravillándose de su extraño color. Luego descolgó el teléfono y, mientras ella esperaba con el aliento contenido, pulsó el botón de recepción y pidió que subiera

Yuyal.

Con el color retornando lentamente a sus mejillas, Serena soltó un trémulo suspiro.

–No le estoy mintiendo, se lo juro… Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de abrir su portátil…

–Es natural que insista en ello –se burló Darien–. Pero pudo haber estado a punto de dejarlo de nuevo sobre la mesa cuando la sorprendí.

–¡No es cierto! –exclamó horrorizada, consciente del alcance de sus sospechas–. Acababa de recogerlo cuando volvió usted. ¡Le estoy diciendo la verdad!

–¿La verdad? ¿Que yo tuve una aventura de una sola noche con una cámara y una recepcionista de este hotel? –replicó con punzante sarcasmo–. ¿Le parezco tan desesperado como para buscar ese tipo de distracciones en Londres?

Sufriendo su primer momento de duda respecto al papel de Darien en todo ese asunto, Serena se encogió ligeramente de hombros en un gesto de impotencia, deprimida ante la posibilidad de que hubiera estado equivocada.

–¿Y yo qué sé? Usted es un huésped del hotel. Yo no sé nada de usted, aparte de lo que me contó mi amiga.

–Su amiga le mintió –declaró Darien.

Al cabo de un par de minutos de absoluto silencio, se oyeron unos leves golpes a la puerta y entró Yuyal. Su aspecto era inusualmente manso, sumiso.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Chiba?

–Yuyal… –intervino Serena, adelantándose–. Quiero que le expliques que tú me pediste que te entregara el portátil. Solo así lograremos salir de este lío y…

–¿El portátil? ¿El portátil de quién? –inquirió Yuyal, abriendo mucho los ojos con aparente expresión de confusión y disgusto–. ¿Se puede saber de qué me estás acusando?

Ante aquella agresiva réplica, Serena se quedó perpleja. Podía sentir como la sangre abandonaba sus mejillas de puro estupor, mientras una vez más se le revolvía el estómago.

–Yuyal, por favor, explícale que… Pero ¿qué está pasando aquí? Tú y el señor Chiba os conocéis.

Yuyal frunció el ceño.

–Si te refieres a que el señor Chiba aquí presente es un cliente habitual y muy respetado de este hotel…

–Tú me dijiste que él te sacó fotos…

–No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo. ¿Fotos mías? Lamento todo esto, señor Chiba. Es posible que esta empleada haya estado bebiendo o algo así, porque está diciendo tonterías. Creo que debería llamar al director para que se haga cargo de la situación.

–Gracias, señorita Chivers, pero eso no será necesario. Puede marcharse – la despachó Darien con evidente impaciencia–. Ya he oído suficiente.

Indicó luego a su jefe de seguridad que se acercara y se puso a hablar con él en voz baja.

Serena se quedó viendo incrédula como su antigua amiga abandonaba la suite con la cabeza bien alta. Yuyal había mentido. Había simulado no conocerla en un plano personal. Su amiga le había mentido, le había dado la espalda y la había abandonado, dejándola como una vulgar ladrona. Y Serena no estaba ya solamente perpleja por su traición: a esas alturas, sospechaba incluso que no había pasado ninguna noche con Darien Chiba.

Pero si su sospecha era cierta, ¿por qué Yuyal le había contado aquella retorcida historia sobre la supuesta sesión fotográfica? ¿Por qué otra razón habría querido acceder al portátil del millonario? ¿Qué sería lo que había esperado averiguar, y por qué?

Viéndola tambalearse levemente, pálida como la cera, Darien temió que fuera a desmayarse. Sin embargo, en lugar de ello, y demostrando una sorprendente fortaleza interior para una mujer tan joven, se apoyó en la pared y respiró hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse.

Aunque sabía reconocer los síntomas de un ataque de pánico, como era el caso, Darien no experimentó la menor compasión por ella: era un hombre acostumbrado a golpear duro a aquellos que intentaban perjudicarlo. Y también sabía razonar a la velocidad de la luz, una capacidad que lo había salvado de más de un apuro en épocas anteriores.

Si llamaba a la policía, ¿qué recompensa recibiría por el posible delito cometido contra su persona? No tendría garantía de que la mujer fuera a ser castigada, y si se trataba de un primer delito, ni siquiera iría a prisión y podría incluso aprovechar para vender una copia de su disco duro, bien a sus competidores, bien a los paparazis, que llevaban tiempo buscando pruebas de su supuesta relación con Mimet.

Cualquiera de las dos perspectivas prometía amplias repercusiones, no solo para su ámbito de negocios, sino lo que era más importante: para el matrimonio y la reputación de Mimet. Estaba obligado a protegerla, reflexionó sombrío. Y quizá fuera ya demasiado tarde si quería evitar que su correspondencia privada pasara al dominio público.

Por otro lado, si lo que quería era evitar que la mujer entregara aquella información confidencial a la persona que fuera durante al menos la próxima semana, en su mano estaba minimizar considerablemente los riesgos. En una semana podría cerrar el trato con la Tenou Centax Corporation, y en caso de que sus temores respecto a los correos electrónicos fueran ciertos, los eficientes asesores de Mimet en el campo de las relaciones públicas dispondrían de tiempo suficiente para limitar los daños que se producirían en su imagen.

En previsión pues del peor escenario, aislar a aquella joven era la medida más eficaz que podía tomar en las actuales circunstancias.

Y, lo que era aún más importante: si se veía obligado a retenerla a su lado, bien podría aprovecharse de ello, decidió pensativo. Era joven y hermosa. Sabía ya, lo que resultaba un descubrimiento crucial, que su lealtad podía comprarse.

¿Por qué no pagarle pues para que representara aquel papel que, en ese momento, carecía de candidata? Con un gesto, despachó a Malachate y al guardaespaldas.

Claramente reacio, el hombre mayor no tuvo más remedio que abandonar la suite.

Serena miró a Darien, con su delicioso rostro de forma triangular tenso.

–De verdad que yo no estaba intentando robarle…

–La videocámara no mentirá –murmuró el multimillonario con tono inexpresivo, velados los ojos zafiros por las negras pestañas.

–¿Hay una videocámara aquí? –exclamó horrorizada, reconociendo de inmediato que, si ese era el caso, tendría una prueba incuestionable contra ella.

–Mi equipo de seguridad instala siempre una cámara allí donde me alojo – declaró Darien con tono suave–. Lo que significa que poseo una evidencia gráfica de su intento de robo.

Serena dejó caer sus finos hombros con expresión abatida. La vergüenza la devoraba por dentro al margen de cuál hubiera sido su motivación: un ladrón era un ladrón, y ni la policía ni el juez distinguirían entre lo que ella había creído que estaba haciendo y un delito.

Le maravillaba lo muy estúpida que había sido para haberse colocado ella misma en semejante situación. Habiéndose visto atrapada con las manos en la masa, no le parecía ya tan buena idea seguir insistiendo en que no había estado robando.

–Que usted sea detenida y procesada, sin embargo, no me reportará a mí ningún beneficio –añadió Darien Chiba ante su mirada de sorpresa–. En cambio, si quisiera aceptar los términos de la propuesta que estoy a punto de hacerle… no solamente no avisaría a la policía, sino que además le pagaría una cantidad por el tiempo dedicado.

Absolutamente desconcertada por aquellas palabras, Serena alzó la cabeza y lo fulminó con una helada mirada de desprecio.

–¿Pagarme por el tiempo dedicado? Yo no soy de esa clase de chicas…

Darien se rio en voz alta. Una sombría diversión iluminó la seriedad de su rostro mientras Serena lo miraba con un brillo de indignación en los ojos, alzada la barbilla en un gesto desafiante.

–Mi propuesta no entraña que tenga usted que quitarse la ropa, o hacer algo ilegal, o de naturaleza sexual –explicó con tono seco–. Piénselo bien: la decisión será únicamente suya. ¿Llamo a la policía… o se mostrará lo suficientemente razonable para aceptar el salvavidas que le estoy lanzando?

**WOW INTERESANTE INICIO QUE RELACION TENDRA DARIEN CON MIMET Y QUE POCA DE VILUY DEJAR A SERE EN LA ESTOCADA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda de Hiel**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 3**

**CAPITULO 2**

SERENA irguió los hombros. Su mente estaba como envuelta en una niebla, desgarrada entre el pánico y la irracional esperanza de escapar de aquel apuro.

–Tendrá que explicarme primero qué es lo que supondrá para mí aceptar ese salvavidas.

–_Rien à faire_… Lo siento, pero no puede ser. No puedo confiarle esa información si no ha aceptado antes el trato –replicó Darien sin la menor vacilación.

–No puedo aceptar nada cuando no sé en qué consiste… No puede esperar que yo haga algo así.

Sus inquietantes ojos se transformaron en dos cortantes rendijas de color azul.

–_Merde alors_… Soy yo quien está en una posición de superioridad. Puedo pedirle lo que quiera. Al fin y al cabo, usted tiene derecho a negarse.

–No quiero que me acusen de robo. No quiero que me fiche la policía – admitió Serena entre dientes, resentida–. Yo no soy una ladrona, señor Chiba.

Darien Chiba soltó el aliento en un suspiro de cansancio que sugería que no le había creído en absoluto. Serena se puso colorada y cerró los puños. Se sentía aturdida de desesperación, atrapada y luchando contra el peligroso impulso de perder la paciencia de una vez por todas.

–Esa propuesta… ¿podría aceptarla y mantener al mismo tiempo mi puesto de trabajo aquí? –le preguntó.

–No a no ser que el hotel pueda facilitarle un permiso de ausencia de un mínimo de dos semanas.

–Yo no dispongo de tanta flexibilidad –repuso Serena. Aquella observación, cuando lo que a ella la preocupaba era el impacto que tendría la pérdida de su trabajo en su capacidad para pagar la renta de su abuela, resultaba oportuna–. ¿Qué propuesta?

–¿Va a aceptarla?

–¿Acaso tengo elección? –apretó los dientes–. Sí. Eso suponiendo que no haya nada ilegal, sexual o humillante en lo que vaya a pedirme que haga.

–¿Cómo podría saber yo lo que le resultaría humillante a usted? Deme una respuesta definitiva. Ahora mismo me está haciendo perder un tiempo precioso.

Crispada de rabia, Serena escrutó los duros rasgos de su tez bronceada. Aquellos ojos parecían fulminarla con la carga de su inteligencia, detrás de una impenetrable máscara de impasibilidad. ¿En qué podía consistir su propuesta? Ella era una pobre camarera de hotel a la que él tenía por una ladrona.

¿De qué manera podría resultar ella de utilidad a un hombre tan rico y poderoso? Y, lo que era más importante: ¿cómo podía ella ponerse voluntariamente a sí misma bajo el poder de aquel hombre? Pero la lógica le recordaba que tan pronto como aquella invisible videocámara contuviera una imagen suya robando su ordenador, se encontraba de hecho sometida a su poder, le gustara o no.

–¿Cuánto me pagaría? –le preguntó con la boca seca, toda ruborizada, mientras se esforzaba por sopesar su única opción.

Consciente de que al fin estaban negociando, la mirada azul oscuro relampagueó con renovada energía. Hizo una estimación de lo que probablemente ganaría una camarera de hotel en un año y lo dobló en la suma que le propuso finalmente.

Aunque recompensar un comportamiento delictivo iba en contra de sus principios, era consciente de que si la joven iba a perder su trabajo por cumplir con sus exigencias, tendría que compensarla económicamente de alguna manera. Vio que se quedaba pálida, desorbitando los ojos de asombro, y en ese mismo momento supo que la tenía exactamente donde quería.

Todo el mundo tenía un precio, y todo apuntaba a que acababa de descubrir el de aquella chica. Aquella cantidad de dinero cubriría cualquier futuro periodo de desempleo que pudiera sufrir, así como la renta de su abuela por el resto del año y más, reflexionó Serena, maravillada. Pero lo cierto era que, aunque la había colocado entre la espada y la pared, seguía siendo una píldora difícil de tragar.

Aceptaría el dinero, pero solo porque cualquier opción era preferible a ser detenida y acusada de robo. Alzó la barbilla.

–Haré lo que sea con tal de que me prometa que borrará la cinta de esa cámara una vez que todo haya acabado.

–Y yo aceptaré ese arreglo siempre y cuando firme usted un contrato confidencial, garantizándome que no difundirá nada de lo que vea u oiga mientras se encuentre en mi compañía.

–No hay problema. No soy una charlatana –replicó Serena, rotunda–. ¿Puedo volver ya al trabajo?

Darien le lanzó una impaciente mirada.

–Me temo que no. No podrá abandonar este hotel sin un escolta. Quiero asegurarme de que cualquier información que haya logrado extraer de mi portátil permanece entre estas cuatro paredes.

Finalmente Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien debía de guardar algún tipo de información altamente sensible en aquel portátil, cuando tan dispuesto estaba a protegerla y preservarla del resto del mundo.

Llamaron en ese momento a la puerta y el multimillonario atravesó la habitación para abrirla, emanando poder masculino por todos sus poros. Serena se quedó pálida cuando vio en el umbral a la directora de planta, Esmeralda Morgan.

–Discúlpeme, señor Chiba. De recepción me han comunicado que había un problema…

–No hay ningún problema.

–¿Serena? –inquirió con tono suave–. Estoy segura de que tendrás trabajo en alguna otra…

–Serena dimite en este momento de su puesto de trabajo, con carácter inmediato y efectivo –afirmó Darien Chiba sin la menor vacilación.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Serena permanecía rígida de asombro, pero ni confirmó ni objetó nada. En respuesta a la mirada de curiosidad que le lanzó la atractiva peli verde, se ruborizó incómoda. De modo que iba a estar sin empleo durante el tiempo que durara su misteriosa misión.

Era lógico, ya que quisiera lo que quisiera el multimillonario de ella, difícilmente habría podido compaginarlo con sus turnos de trabajo diarios en el hotel. Por otro lado, tendría problemas para encontrar otro empleo con una denuncia policial pendiendo sobre su cabeza cual espada de Damocles, y si podía salir bien librada de aquel trato con el industrial francés, con su reputación todavía intacta, perder su empleo actual no habría sido más que un sacrificio justificado.

–Se requieren ciertas formalidades en estos casos… –argumentó Esmeralda, sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

–De las cuales se ocupará mi equipo en nombre de Serena –replicó Darien con la misma rotundidad de antes.

Ante la perpleja mirada de Serena, la directora de planta abandonó la suite. Darien la dejó momentáneamente sola en medio de la habitación mientras se alejaba para descolgar el teléfono y hablaba enérgicamente con un empleado.

Serena frunció el ceño cuando oyó mencionar su nombre. Darien hablaba el francés con demasiada rapidez como para que ella pudiera entenderlo. Acababa de colgar cuando llamaron a la puerta.

–Abre –le ordenó Darien, tuteándola de pronto.

–Se dice «por favor» –lo desafió ella, valiente–. No porque me pague tiene derecho a exhibir malos modales conmigo.

Darien parecía asombrado.

–Mis modales son excelentes.

–No es cierto… Le he visto tratar a su equipo –esbozó una mueca mientras se disponía a imitarlo–: «Haz esto, haz lo otro…». Pídamelo por favor, y dé gracias a que no…

–¡Abre la maldita puerta! –rugió Darien, agotada ya la paciencia.

–Usted no solo es un maleducado. Es también un matón –declaró Serena, dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla indolente, con un simple giro de su fina muñeca.

–No se te ocurra volver a contestarme así –le advirtió Darien mientras su jefe de seguridad entraba en la suite y, habiendo asistido a la última parte de su diálogo, se lo quedaba mirando con curiosidad.

–Es usted un objetivo demasiado tentador –replicó Serena.

Los fríos ojos zafiros de Darien se encontraron con su divertida mirada, congelándola.

–Pues controla la tentación. Si no puedes hacer lo que te digo, no me serás de ninguna utilidad.

–Me ha parecido oír el sonido de un látigo restallando sobre mi cabeza – murmuró Serena, alzando la vista.

–¿Has oído a alguien reírse? –se burló Darien.

–No. Tiene usted a su plantilla demasiado asustada.

–Malachate, acompaña a Serena a que recoja sus pertenencias y tráela de vuelta sin que tenga oportunidad de hablar con nadie –ordenó el multimillonario.

–Los hombres tienen vedada la entrada en las taquillas femeninas –le recordó ella.

–Pediré a Mina que nos acompañe –repuso Malachate, sacando su móvil.

Darien estudió a Serena, en absoluto indiferente a la diversión que seguía brillando en sus ojos, combinada con el voluptuoso mohín de sus labios sensuales. El deseo, súbito y cortante como la hoja de un cuchillo, lo atravesó de parte a parte.

De pronto, mientras contemplaba aquellos ojos, se la imaginó en una cama con las sábanas revueltas, el pelo despeinado en un salvaje torrente de rizos, ofreciéndole su cuerpo esbelto y cremoso. Apretó los dientes ante la violenta punzada de hambre que le evocó aquella imagen.

Y tuvo que consolarse con la cercana certidumbre de que ella le proporcionaría aquel placer antes de que su asociación tocara a su fin, ya que ninguna mujer lo había rechazado antes. Jamás.

Sosteniendo su mirada, Serena se sintió momentáneamente como si alguien, sin el menor aviso por su parte, la hubiera arrojado por un precipicio. Sentía su cuerpo como si hubiera entrado en estado de pánico: la boca repentinamente seca, los pezones duros e inflamados, con un excitado aleteo en el vientre.

Pero con la misma rapidez tomó conciencia de lo que le estaba sucediendo realmente y desvió la mirada con expresión culpable, toda ruborizada por su propia e incontrolable reacción a la cantidad de testosterona que flotaba en el aire.

Era el deseo lo que la había puesto así, que no el miedo. Y sí, era un hombre espléndido, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia debía dejarse seducir por su encanto.

Los hombres ricos y guapos no la atraían. Las experiencias de su madre y hermanas la habían enseñado a no buscar ni riqueza ni poder, ya que sabía que ninguna de las dos cosas aportaba una felicidad duradera. Su padre, un famoso hotelero, era tan rico como desgraciado y, según sus hermanastras mayores, Lita y Rei, se declaraba constantemente insatisfecho tanto con su vida como con el último negocio realizado.

Nada era nunca suficiente para Kenji Tsukino. Lita y Rei también se habían casado con hombres ricos, pero ambas estaban muy enamoradas de sus maridos. Al final el amor era lo único importante, reflexionó Serena, e intentar sustituirlo por el sexo era algo que nunca funcionaba.

Era por eso por lo que Serena nunca tenía aventuras. Había crecido soportando la amargura de su madre por una aventura sexual que no había significado nada.

Tenía también demasiadas amigas dolidas en sus esfuerzos por encontrar una relación duradera sobre la base de un sexo sin compromisos. Serena, en cambio, quería más compromiso antes de arriesgar su corazón: siempre había querido y exigido más. Ese era el principal motivo por el cual había evitado las insinuaciones de los tipos acaudalados que le habían presentado sus casamenteras hermanas, ambas «muy bien casadas», según expresión de su madre.

¿Qué podía ella tener en común con tales hombres, con sus vertiginosas vidas en las que lo único que contaba realmente era el éxito material? No tenía deseo alguno de terminar con un hombre vano, frívolo y egoísta, que únicamente se habría interesado en ella por su aspecto.

–¿Va a explicarme en qué consiste su propuesta? –inquirió Serena en medio de un tenso silencio.

–Quiero que simules ser mi prometida –le espetó Darien con tono sombrío.

Serena puso unos ojos como platos, porque era lo último que había esperado.

–Pero ¿por qué? –preguntó.

–Esa es una información que no necesitas saber –la cortó Darien, seco.

–Pero usted debe de conocer a decenas de mujeres que…

–Quizá prefiera pagar. Tómatelo como si fuera una especie de acompañante profesional. Te compraré todo un fondo de armario que lucirás en mi compañía. Cuando hayamos terminado, podrás conservar la ropa, pero no las joyas –especificó.

«Sin escatimar gastos», pensó Serena con creciente perplejidad. Había leído sobre aquel hombre en los periódicos, porque aparecía regularmente en las crónicas de sociedad. Tenía afición por supermodelos increíblemente bellas y la reputación de ser un legendario amante, pero ninguna de las damas que habían desfilado por su vida parecía haberle durado mucho.

–Nadie se creerá que está usted comprometido con una mujer tan normalita como yo –le dijo ella sin rodeos.

–_Ce fut le coup de foudre… –_«fue un amor a primera vista», le contestó en francés y con tono sardónico–. Por eso nadie se sorprenderá tampoco de que la relación acabe con la misma rapidez.

En eso Serena no podía por menos que estar de acuerdo, aunque le extrañaba que estuviera tan desesperado como para asignarle aquel papel.

¿Cómo podía ella compararse con las glamurosas modelos que habitualmente se colgaban de su brazo? Malachate hizo entrar en ese momento en la suite a una escultural rubia, vestida con un traje pantalón de color oscuro.

–Mina te escoltará a la taquilla.

–Así que eres una especie de guardaespaldas –le comentó Serena en francés a la mujer, mientras esperaba con ella a que llegara el ascensor.

–Habitualmente trabajo de chófer –admitió Mina.

–¿Te gusta trabajar de eso para el señor Chiba?

–El trabajo es duro, pero está bien pagado. Y así puedo viajar –contestó Mina, satisfecha.

Mina esperó a un lado mientras Serena se cambiaba el uniforme por su ropa de calle y vaciaba su taquilla. El móvil de la francesa sonó en ese momento y lo sacó mientras miraba incómoda a Serena, que se hallaba ocupada guardando sus pertenencias en bolsas.

Se retiró luego a la otra punta de la habitación, para hablar en voz baja. Que estaba hablando con un hombre resultaba obvio, y Serena tomó conciencia en aquel instante de que habría podido escamotear hasta un elefante sin llamar su atención.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –inquirió de repente pronto otra voz, tensa.

Serena alzó la mirada para descubrir a Yuyal.

–Dejo el trabajo.

–Ya lo he oído, pero… ¿por qué no te ha denunciado?

Serena se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

–No pasaste la noche con él, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ocurrió en realidad?

–Un periodista me ofreció mucho dinero por sonsacarle información personal. Merecía la pena intentar acceder a su ordenador. Tengo deudas pendientes –admitió Yuyal con toda tranquilidad, nada avergonzada de que su mentira hubiera quedado expuesta a la luz.

–¿_Mademoiselle _Winston? –la llamó Mina algo nerviosa, súbitamente concentrada su atención en las dos mujeres.

Serena levantó las dos bolsas llenas y se marchó sin mirar atrás ni pronunciar otra palabra. Estaba furiosa, pero también dolida por la traición de su antigua amiga. Le había caído bien en un principio, inmediatamente había confiado en ella, pero en ese momento podía contemplar toda aquella relación bajo una luz distinta.

Muy probablemente, Yuyal la había elegido como objetivo en cuanto se enteró de que le habían asignado la suite habitual de Darien Chiba. ¡Qué ingenua y qué estúpida había sido! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan boba como para tragarse aquella improbable historia de sexo y fotografías comprometedoras?

Yuyal había sabido exactamente qué teclas tocar para mover a Serena a compasión, y la treta habría funcionado bien de no haber sido porque Darien Chiba regresó inesperadamente para sorprenderla con las manos en la masa.

–Tienes una cita con el estilista –informó Darien a Serena nada más verla entrar en la suite y dejar las bolsas en el suelo.

–¿Dónde?

Nombró un famoso establecimiento. Miró con una sonrisa irónica los tejanos, la camisa a cuadros y los viejos tenis azules que llevaba, ya que con aquella ropa parecía poco mayor que una quinceañera.

–¿Qué edad tienes?

–Veintitrés. ¿Y usted?

–Treinta. Habla en francés –la urgió.

–El francés lo tengo un poco oxidado. Ahora solamente voy a ver a mi abuela una vez al mes.

–Dame tu móvil.

–¿Mi móvil? –exclamó, consternada.

–No puedo darte acceso a un teléfono cuando necesito asegurarme de que no le pasarás información a nadie –replicó con tono rotundo, estirando una mano fina y morena hacia ella–. El teléfono, por favor…

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Serena se mordió el labio inferior, resignada, y sacó el móvil del bolsillo.

–No puede quedárselo. Dentro tengo información personal.

–Igual que mi portátil –Darien le lanzó una dura mirada, maravillado de que pudiera ruborizarse con tanta facilidad.

La guió luego fuera de la suite, hacia al ascensor. Una vez dentro, Serena se apoyó contra la pared.

–Ponte derecha –le ordenó él inmediatamente.

Con un exagerado suspiro, Serena se irguió.

–Me parece que usted y yo mezclamos tan bien como el agua y el aceite.

–Solo tenemos que dar la impresión de ser una pareja que se lleva muy bien. Prueba a practicar una mirada adoradora –le sugirió Darien.

Serena arrugó la nariz.

–Ese no es mi estilo.

–Inténtalo _–_le ordenó.

Lo precedió en el vestíbulo, esforzándose por no mirar las cabezas y los cuellos estirados que, desde el mostrador de recepción, seguían su avance hacia la salida.

Una limusina estaba esperando en la puerta y subió a ella, advirtiendo que la rubia Mina se hallaba sentada al volante.

–Cuéntame algo sobre ti. Un resumen de tu vida –la instruyó Darien.

–Soy hija única, aunque tengo dos hermanastras de los dos matrimonios de mi padre. Él nunca llegó a casarse con mi madre, ni se implicó en mi vida. Me licencié en Bellas Artes y durante un par de años pude ganarme la vida diseñando tarjetas de felicitación. Desafortunadamente, no resultó ser un negocio lo suficientemente lucrativo como para que pudiera pagar todas las facturas, así que me metí a trabajar de camarera de hotel para poder tener unos ingresos regulares –pronunció a regañadientes–. Yo quiero ser caricaturista, pero hasta el momento no he logrado vender un solo trabajo.

–Caricaturista –repitió Darien, atraído su interés por aquel inesperado objetivo.

–¿Qué me dice de usted? ¿Nació rico?

–No. Me crié en los bajos fondos de París, pero logré licenciarme en la Sorbona. Trabajé en un banco de inversiones hasta que me interesaron las telecomunicaciones y monté mi propia empresa.

–¿Y sus padres?

–Fui un niño de acogida, y me crié en muchas casas diferentes –contestó, tenso–. No tengo parientes, que yo sepa.

–Ya sé cómo podemos explicarle a la gente que nos conocimos –dijo Serena con un brillo malicioso en los ojos–. Le estaba cambiando la cama de la suite cuando_._..

Darien no se mostró nada divertido por su sugerencia, pero continuó admirando aquel rostro increíblemente vivaz, en el que podía leer cada expresión con toda claridad.

–No será necesario admitir que estuviste trabajando de camarera de hotel.

–La sinceridad es siempre la mejor política.

–¿Y eso lo dice la mujer a la que sorprendí robando?

La expresión de Serena se heló como si hubiera recibido una bofetada, devuelta de golpe a la realidad.

–Yo no estaba robando –masculló, rígida.

–Eso ya no me importa, mientras mantengas tus ligeros dedos estrictamente sobre tus propias pertenencias mientras estés conmigo –replicó Darien con tono seco–. Y espero que logres dominar tus impulsos, porque vamos a mezclarnos con gente muy rica.

Humillada por el comentario, Serena bajó la cabeza.

–No tendrá que preocuparse por eso.

Mientras Darien esperaba cómodamente sentado en un reservado de la boutique_, _Serena se fue probando un vestido de noche tras otro, a cual más elegante y sofisticado. Cuando la selección quedó reducida a dos, la llevaron a presencia de Darien, que estaba hojeando un periódico de negocios, para consultar su opinión.

–Es demasiado antiguo para ella –fue su comentario sobre el vestido morado que lucía, y que a Serena le hacía sentirse como una especie de María Antonieta moderna.

Cuando la vio reaparecer con uno de encaje gris que se adaptaba a su figura como un guante, para abrirse por debajo de la cadera en un arco de volantes, Darien bajó el diario.

–_Sensationnel –_pronunció en medio del entusiasmo general, mientras sus sagaces ojos zafiros la contemplaban con tanta emoción como si estuviera mirando un tendedero portátil.

Y sin embargo, pese a su falta de sentimiento, eran unos ojos inesperadamente bellos, reflexionó Serena, tan fríos y misteriosos como las profundidades del mar. Sorprendida ella misma por aquel caprichoso pensamiento, se vio empujada al espacioso probador donde dos ayudantes se afanaban en preparar las diferentes prendas para su examen. Había pantalones, faldas, vestidos, blusas y chaquetas, así como lencería y una amplia selección de calzado y accesorios. Cada artículo era de diseñador, y más bien de estilo clásico: no encontró nada lo suficientemente colorido o atrevido como para que coincidiera con su gusto personal.

Solamente desempeñaría el papel de falsa prometida durante un máximo de dos semanas, según se recordó con no poco alivio. ¿Sería realmente necesaria una colección tan vasta de artículos, o acaso la estilista se estaba aprovechando de un comprador famoso por su generosidad en el gasto?

Se preguntó por el evento al que pensaba llevarla el industrial, para que requiera un vestido de noche tan caro. Afortunadamente, no le pidieron que volviera a ponerse nada más. Era una suerte ya que, despojada de su habitual imagen informal, se sentía extrañamente desnuda y vulnerable con aquella ropa que no estaba hecha en absoluto para ella.

Darien estaba hablando por teléfono cuando ella volvió a su lado. Mientras atravesaban la tienda de camino a la salida, él continuó con la conversación en un tono bajo y sensual, casi un ronco ronroneo, con lo que Serena supuso que la interlocutora era una mujer.

Volvieron al hotel en silencio. Quería irse a casa a recoger algunas de sus cosas, pero no pudo o no supo encontrar el momento adecuado para pedírselo.

Ya en el hotel, Darien desapareció en el dormitorio y volvió a salir diez minutos después vestido con un traje gris claro. Para su sorpresa, pasó de largo para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

–Me voy –le dijo con toda tranquilidad.

Serena frunció el ceño.

–¿Yo tengo que quedarme aquí?

–Ese es el trato –le confirmó él con una desdeñosa indiferencia que la irritó aún más.

Era más de medianoche cuando Darien regresó a la suite, seguido de Malachate. Se había olvidado de Serena, con lo que se llevó una sorpresa al ver el salón tenuemente iluminado. Tres cabezas se volvieron para mirarlo: las de los miembros de su equipo de seguridad que, nada más verlo, se levantaron de la mesa en torno a la cual habían estado sentados.

Todos tenían un cierto aire de incomodidad ante la censuradora mirada de Malachate: por los restos de basura resultaba evidente que habían encargado comida rápida, y por los naipes y los pequeños montones de dinero, que habían estado jugando al póquer.

Serena no se levantó. Se quedó donde estaba, acurrucada descalza en el sofá. Darien despachó a su gente con un gesto. Evidentemente no había estrenado su nuevo vestuario, ya que en ese momento llevaba unos viejos tejanos de pitillo con rotos en las rodillas y una camiseta con el dibujo de un esqueleto.

El pelo le caía en un torrente de rizos hasta media espalda: mucho más largo de lo que a él le habría gustado, enmarcando su deliciosa cara triangular y dándole un aspecto de hada de cuento.

–¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa? –le espetó.

–Le di a Mina una lista de cosas que necesitaba de mi casa, con mis llaves, y tuvo la amabilidad de traérmelo todo. Pensé que lo que llevara dentro de estas cuatro paredes no importaría –le sostuvo la mirada en un silencioso desafío, esforzándose por no reaccionar a su atractivo. Sobre todo con aquella oscura sombra de barba en su masculina mandíbula, que acentuaba además el sensual trazo de sus labios.

Darien se inclinó para recoger el cuaderno abierto de bocetos que descansaba sobre un brazo del sofá. Era una divertida caricatura de Mina, reconocible a primera vista.

Pasó la y encontró otra, en la que aparecían dibujados sus otros compañeros.

–¿Has hecho tú estos dibujos? Son buenos.

Serena se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

–No lo suficiente para vivir de ellos –repuso irónica, pensando en todas las veces que la había criticado su madre por elegir estudiar Bellas Artes, en lugar de alguna carrera más práctica.

–Y sin embargo tienes talento.

–¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir esta noche? –inquirió, poco inclinada a discutir sobre el tema.

–Puedes dormir en el sofá –respondió Darien sin la menor vacilación, irritado consigo mismo por no haber pensado antes en sus necesidades y pedido una suite con un dormitorio extra–. Solo serán dos noches. Luego nos marcharemos de Londres.

–¿Adónde?

–Un poco más al norte –entró en el dormitorio y reapareció un par de minutos después con un edredón y una almohada.

Tras dejarlos sobre una silla cercana, se retiró de nuevo. Se movía con la fluida elegancia de un bailarín y emanaba sex-appeal por todos los poros, según reconoció Serena mientras se esforzaba por dominar una punzada de excitación.

–¿Sabe una cosa? Un verdadero caballero le dejaría la cama a la dama.

Darien se volvió para lanzarle una sardónica mirada con sus ojos zafiros brillando como joyas, enmarcados por sus exuberantes pestañas negras.

–Nunca he sido un caballero, y dudo mucho que tú seas una dama en el sentido original de la palabra.

**VAYA FINGIR SER SU PROMETIDA QUE PROPUESTA Y LUEGO CREO QUE ESE PAR SE VAN A SACAR LOS OJOS…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda de Hiel**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 3**

**CAPITULO 3**

A LA MAÑANA siguiente, Darien se quedó contemplando a Serena mientras dormía: sus rizos de todas las gamas del dorado derramados sobre la cremosa piel de sus finos hombros; sus oscuras pestañas y sus delicadas mejillas; su boca de labios rosados, con un mohín increíblemente sexy.

–Levántate –la urgió, retirándole un mechón de la frente.

Serena se despertó con un sobresalto, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras se sentaba.

–¿Qué?

Darien se había apartado para darle espacio.

–Hora de levantarse. Tienes un día muy ajetreado por delante.

En pijama y camiseta como estaba, Serena se frotó los ojos con un gesto infantil y se abrazó las rodillas.

–¿Para hacer qué?

–Una esteticista y una peluquera vendrán a primera hora de la tarde para ayudarte a prepararte para el evento de la noche. El joyero estará aquí dentro de una hora. El baño está libre –le informó con frialdad–. ¿Qué te apetece para desayunar?

–Siempre me levanto muerta de hambre –le dijo, levantándose del sofá y doblando el edredón con facilidad–. ¿Adónde piensa llevarme esta noche?

–A una ceremonia de entrega de premios de cine.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

–Vaya… así que para eso era ese aburrido vestido gris…

–No es aburrido.

–Es tan aburrido que hasta le habría gustado a mi madre –insistió mientras se dirigía al baño, moviendo su trasero respingón.

–Ponte algo de tu nueva ropa –le ordenó antes de que ella desapareciera de su vista.

–Pero si no vamos a salir hasta la noche…

–Necesitarás practicar antes. Arreglarte un poco aunque solo sea para recibir al joyero –le advirtió Darien.

Serena rebuscó entre el enorme montón de bolsas y cajas de ropa que habían remitido a la suite la noche anterior. No se había atrevido a guardarlas dentro del armario, tratándose de una habitación que estaba ocupando él. Eligió una falda estrecha a cuadros y una blusa de seda.

Era una ropa muy poco lucida, pero ya que Darien se había comprometido a pagarle sus servicios como falsa prometida, estaba dispuesta a hacer el esfuerzo. Recogió la ropa interior y se metió en la ducha, usando el gel pero sin mojarse el pelo, porque no quería pasar por el incordio de secárselo.

Darien la contempló mientras se acercaba para sentarse a desayunar: perfectamente compuesto su rostro en forma de corazón, con sus brillantes rizos rebotando como lenguas de maiz sobre sus finos hombros, cubiertos por la blusa de seda.

Su mirada masculina reparó en la deliciosa curva de sus senos, su estrecha cintura y la larga línea recta de la falda, bajo la cual quedaba en evidencia buena parte de sus piernas bien torneadas.

–_Tu es belle… _Eres hermosa, _mignonne_.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco, nada convencida. Reconocía su sofisticado y altamente experimentado encanto de mujeriego en su detenida y apreciativa mirada.

–Y también limpio bien las habitaciones –se burló.

A Darien le gustaban sus maneras desdeñosas, y admiraba el aún más revelador hecho de que había pasado por delante de un espejo sin detenerse siquiera a mirarse. El camarero llegó con el carrito del desayuno. Aunque Serena lo conocía, el joven evitó mirarla en todo momento. Se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de que la plantilla había asumido naturalmente que se había acostado con Darien.

Darien nunca había visto a una mujer comer tanto de una sola sentada. Serena comía con delicadeza, pero también con un apetito voraz. Después de una segunda taza de café y de una última rebanada de pan, apartó el plato, se recostó en la silla y sonrió.

–Ahora sí que puedo enfrentarme al día.

–¿Crees que tendrás suficiente para aguantar hasta la hora de la comida? – Darien no pudo resistirse a hacerle el burlón comentario.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos, consternada:

–¿Me está diciendo que no podré comer un tentempié hasta entonces?

Aquella respuesta arrancó a Darien una carcajada, sinceramente divertido. En aquel instante le brillaron los ojos con un carisma tal que Serena, sin aliento, no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedársele mirando. Por unos segundos fue incapaz de desviar la vista. Le dio un vuelco el estómago como si hubiera bajado en un ascensor varios pisos de un golpe.

El multimillonario empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó al tiempo que le tendía una mano. Perpleja, Serena la aceptó sin pensar y se levantó también.

Acto seguido, Darien le tomó suavemente el rostro con la otra mano y bajó la cabeza para acariciarle apenas con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior, levemente abultado. Ella abrió la boca instintivamente, reverberando todo su cuerpo con una sensación eléctrica. Él se atrevió entonces a explorar con la lengua el húmedo interior de su boca. Fue algo increíblemente sensual que la dejó temblando como si estuviera en medio de un tornado.

El deseo se alzó en su interior como una incontenible ola, sembrando de fuego cada erótica parte de su cuerpo. Se inclinó impotente hacia delante, anhelando estar más cerca de él, locamente consciente de la húmeda punzada de calor que atravesaba sus muslos.

Con un masculino gruñido, Darien la besó por fin con dulce y sensual intensidad. Pero, justo en mitad de aquel apasionado abrazo, dejó de pronto de besarla y se apartó. Serena se quedó absolutamente perpleja.

–_C'est parfait! _Realmente esto se te da muy bien –la miraba con ojos fríos como el hielo–. Cualquiera que vea un beso así, pensará que somos amantes. Esa pretensión de intimidad es lo único que necesitamos para parecer convincentes.

Serena se puso pálida y luego roja, anegada por una marea de vergüenza que se esforzó por disimular.

–Gracias –repuso como si hubiera sabido durante todo el tiempo lo que él había estado haciendo, y hubiera respondido en consecuencia.

Se recriminó mentalmente por haber reaccionado como si fuera una colegiala. ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así? ¿Cómo había podido perder todo control y olvidarse de quién era él y lo que estaban haciendo juntos? ¡Aquel hombre la estaba comprando, por el amor de Dios! No había nada más entre ellos, ninguna relación íntima de tipo alguno, según se recordó enérgicamente.

Para Darien, ella era una mezcla de empleada y de acompañante pagada, y no la clase de mujer que frecuentaría habitualmente. Y, sin embargo, había encontrado aquel beso más excitante que cualquier otro que hubiera experimentado.

De hecho, probablemente aún habría seguido en sus brazos si él no hubiera escogido poner fin a tan embarazoso experimento. Le había dado a su falsa prometida un falso beso… y ella lo había disfrutado como si hubiera sido real.

¿Por qué encontraba a Darien Chiba tan atractivo? Era extraordinariamente guapo, pero seguro que se necesitaba algo más que una simple atracción física para derribar sus barreras… Por regla general, era distante con los hombres, y un hombre tenía que esforzarse por atraer su interés.

Lo que había hecho Darien era insultarla, de manera que… ¿cómo podía sentirse atraída hacia él? Enfurecida consigo misma por su debilidad, tomó asiento lo más lejos que pudo.

Unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Malachate con dos hombres, uno de los cuales cargaba un gran maletín. Era el joyero, acompañado de su guardaespaldas. Darien fue a buscarla para que se sentara a su lado. Rígida como una muñeca con una sonrisa pintada, tomó asiento mientras el hombre mayor desplegaba en silencio un fabuloso surtido de anillos de diferentes piedras preciosas.

–¿Qué es lo que te gusta? –le preguntó Darien.

–¿No dicen que los diamantes son los mejores amigos de una mujer? – repuso, y la bandeja de los diamantes pasó inmediatamente a un primer plano.

–Escoge el que prefieras –le tomó la mano. Su mano era mucho más grande que la suya, más morena, fuerte… y, por unos terribles instantes, Serena solo pudo pensar en lo que se sentiría al ser acariciada, frotada… por aquella mano. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su cerebro?

Avergonzada por dentro, fingió concentrarse en el surtido de diamantes y señaló uno a ciegas.

–¿Puedo probarme ese?

–Un diamante rosa… soberbia elección –comentó el joyero mientras le entregaba el anillo a Darien, que lo puso en el dedo de Serena. Encajó sorprendentemente bien.

–Me gusta –declaró Darien.

–¡Es increíblemente maravilloso! –exclamó Serena.

Darien la miró como reprochándole aquel estallido. El joyero extrajo luego varias cajas de su maletín y les mostró otro surtido de joyas de diamantes, a juego con el anillo. Sin consultarlo con ella, el industrial francés eligió dos pendientes, una pulsera y un broche, que Serena sospechó le serían entregados en préstamo para la ceremonia de aquella noche.

–Intenta no comportarte como una cabeza hueca –le aconsejó Darien cuando volvieron a quedarse solos–. Eso me irrita.

Serena resistió el impulso de admitir, incluso para sí misma, que provocar su irritación era preferible a enfrentarse a su indiferencia, porque sabía que habría parecido pueril.

Pese a la aparente pasión de aquel beso, estaba convencida de que Darien Chiba rara vez perdía su concentración. Era un hombre frío, arrogante, reservado y extremadamente seguro de sí mismo.

–Mi abogado inglés estará aquí dentro de poco con el contrato confidencial que tendrás que firmar –le informó él–. A primera hora de la tarde estaré ocupado con asuntos que he de atender. Te veré después.

–¿Puedo salir ya? Me voy a volver loca aquí dentro –le confesó.

–Si sales o contactas con alguien, nuestro trato quedará invalidado –le espetó fríamente–. Mina te hará compañía mientras yo esté fuera.

Mina llegó en ese momento. Apenas había abandonado Darien la habitación cuando Serena recuperó su cuaderno de bocetos y se puso a dibujar.

Dibujó a Darien con la misma mirada que le había visto cuando posó ante él con diversos vestidos, la víspera en la boutique.

«_Sensationnel_», había murmurado con su carismática sonrisa, pero al ver su distante expresión, ella había sabido que había sido un cumplido vacío, sin significado.

No por casualidad, para él, ella no era más que un simple medio para conseguir un fin. En la caricatura, Serena había dibujado a la estilista como una curvilínea mujer fatal, de pie a su espalda y verdadero objetivo de la masculina admiración del industrial.

Era una licencia artística, pero expresaba bien su creciente disgusto hacia la retorcida mente de Darien Chiba, porque habría dado cualquier cosa por entender por qué sentía aquella necesidad de contratar a una mujer para que simulara ser su prometida.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba escondiendo a ella, así como al resto del mundo? ¿Cuáles eran los secretos que parecía tan decidido a ocultar a la mirada pública en aquel portátil? Secretos en apariencia lo suficientemente importantes como para que necesitara mantenerla incomunicada, prácticamente secuestrada en su hotel, para asegurarse de que no pudiera compartirlos con nadie…

–¿Puedo ver lo que has dibujado? –le preguntó Mina.

Serena esbozó una mueca.

–Si es el jefe, no se lo diré a nadie –le prometió la joven, y Serena le extendió el cuaderno.

Mina se echó a reír.

–Está muy logrado, pero él no es ningún libidinoso…

–Una caricatura es una broma, Mina, no una descripción exacta de una persona –le explicó Serena–. Le eres muy leal.

–Lo deseé mucho durante el primer año en que trabajé para él –Mina arrugó la nariz con expresión arrepentida–. Me humilla recordar cómo era yo en aquella época… Me parecía tan guapo… y yo no podía apartar la mirada de él.

–Hasta que habló, ¿verdad? –repuso Serena, irónica.

–¡No, no! –se rio Mina–. No me di cuenta de lo estúpida que era hasta que lo vi con sus mujeres. Solo la más hermosa cautiva su atención y nunca más de unas cuantas semanas, particularmente si le exige demasiado tiempo y atención. Él nunca se enredaría con una empleada. Es un solterón empedernido que quiere seguir siéndolo.

–No puedo culparle por ello. ¿Cuál es la dama actual de su vida?

Mina esbozó una mueca y se irguió como si de repente hubiera recordado quién era Serena y lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer con ella.

–Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo. Es información confidencial.

Serena se puso colorada.

–No hay problema. Lo comprendo.

Un abogado muy elegante llegó poco después con el contrato de confidencialidad. Le explicó las líneas básicas del documento y se lo dio a leer.

Cuando hubo acabado, le pidió un bolígrafo y lo firmó; satisfecho, el hombre partió enseguida. Mina pidió entonces que les subieran la comida, y cuando les fue servida, Serena advirtió que el camarero miraba con insistencia la servilleta que tenía sobre su regazo.

Al recorrer los pliegues con los dedos, detectó la rigidez de un papel: una nota. Enseguida se la guardó discretamente en un bolsillo para leerla en cuanto se quedara sola, con el corazón acelerado. Una nota. Pero ¿de quién? ¿Y sobre qué?

Yuyal era la única compañera de la plantilla con la que había intimado. Y si se trataba de Yuyal, ¿por qué querría volver a contactar con ella?

Como si quisiera disculparse por su hermetismo anterior sobre la vida privada de su jefe, Mina le habló a Serena de su novio, Richard, que era cocinero en París, y de lo difícil que tenían verse cuando él solía trabajar por las noches y ella al contrario.

Después de una comida ligera, Serena fue al baño y allí desdobló la nota.

Por desgracia para Darien, Mina no era tan buena vigilante como debería.

_Si llamas al.._. empezaba la nota, y seguía un número telefónico de Londres.

_Cualquier información sobre Darien Chiba vale mucho dinero. _Estaba escrita a máquina, y sin firmar. Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a guardársela en el bolsillo. ¿Se trataría de un mensaje directo del periodista que había intentado sobornar a Yuyal para que hiciera el trabajo sucio y le robara el portátil a Darien?

¿Esperaría que Serena aprovechara su aparentemente privilegiada posición para que espiara en su nombre y recabara información sobre Darien Chiba?

Experimentó una sensación de asco. Se sintió sucia solo de haber leído la nota. Darien Chiba podía pensar que no tenía moral porque había aceptado dinero a cambio de representar el papel de prometida suya, pero Serena sabía que únicamente lo había hecho por su abuela Selene.

Si solo se hubiera tratado de un problema de enriquecimiento personal, y si Darien no hubiera tenido el poder de obligarla a renunciar a su empleo, habría rechazado su oferta de inmediato, reflexionó tristemente. Nunca olvidaría la lección que había recibido cuando la codicia de su propia madre acabó por perjudicar gravemente a Selene.

Ni siquiera el afecto familiar había sido capaz de evitar la tragedia, y Serena dudaba de que alguna vez pudiera perdonarla por lo que le había hecho a su abuela.

Cuando volvió al salón, Mina estaba recogiendo un paquete de ropa de la boutique.

–Más ropa –le explicó–. Para el viaje de mañana.

Sintiéndose algo incómoda por haberle ocultado la existencia de la nota, Serena utilizó la entrega como pretexto para regresar al dormitorio y repartir su contenido en las cajas y bolsas que ya tenía. Para cuando hubo terminado, la esteticista y su ayudante ya habían llegado con un maletín entero de cosméticos, de modo que se desnudó, se envolvió en una toalla y se puso en sus manos.

Lo que siguió fue un remolino de actividad en el dormitorio, y fueron pasando las primeras horas de la tarde mientras se dejaba depilar, masajear, hidratar, hacer la manicura… Una vez acabada la tarea, tuvo la sensación de que hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo había sido tratado y embellecido de alguna manera.

Dado el escaso tiempo que solía dedicar a su aspecto, la experiencia fue toda una revelación.

Para cuando apareció la peluquera, Serena estaba que se subía por las paredes de aburrimiento, y la cosa no mejoró cundo vio la expresión consternada con que la estilista contempló su caótica masa de rizos. Una vez peinada procedieron a maquillarla, y solo entonces pudo finalmente ponerse el vestido de encaje gris.

Al mirarse en el espejo, esbozó una mueca ante el aspecto desfasado que ofrecía antes de ponerse las joyas que le acercó Mina: el anillo, los pendientes y la pulsera. Cuando vio el broche, de repente tuvo una idea. Inclinándose, se alzó la falda, que sostuvo por encima de la rodilla, con lo que la melena de rizos le cayó en cascada casi hasta las rodillas.

Ignorando la mirada boquiabierta de Mina, utilizó el broche para recogerse la falda, acortándola considerablemente. Acto seguido, irguiéndose, se recogió las largas y ajustadas mangas hasta los codos, y se bajó además los hombros. Como por arte de magia, el vestido adquirió una dimensión completamente diferente.

Darien, que esperaba impaciente en el salón para ducharse y cambiarse, alzó la mirada cuando se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y apareció ella. La imagen de clásica elegancia que había esperado brillaba por su ausencia. Allí estaba Serena, con su gloriosa melena cayendo como un salvaje torrente sobre sus hombros, iluminado su rostro por el discreto maquillaje, con sus grandes ojos brillantes como estrellas y sus deliciosos labios pintados de un rojo fresa.

Su belleza lo dejó aturdido. Que el vestido que él mismo había elegido hubiera experimentado tan misteriosa transformación casi le pasó desapercibido, deslumbrado como estaba por la cremosa piel de sus hombros y la forma perfecta de sus rodillas y tobillos.

El silencio se prolongó mientras Serena lo estudiaba expectante.

–¿Está libre la ducha? –inquirió Darien, apretando los labios como para reprimir todo comentario relativo a su apariencia. Se recordó que ella trabajaba para él. La estaba pagando por aquella actuación. Cualquier comentario, al fin y al cabo, sería tan superfluo como inapropiado.

**QUIEN LE HABIA ENVIADO LA NOTA A SERE Y ME ENCANTA QUE NO DE DEJE QUE LA MANGONEO…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda de Hiel**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 3**

**CAPITULO 4**

SERENA era consciente de que nunca había estado tan guapa, y mientras esperaba a que Darien se preparara, intentó no sentirse ofendida por su silencio en ese aspecto. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Él no era su pareja, no tenía por qué dirigirle ningún cumplido y al menos no se había quejado de las libertades que se había tomado con aquel sudario de encaje gris que había elegido para ella.

¿No debería acaso sentirse agradecida de que mantuviera una distancia tan cortés? Ciertamente no quería otro beso suyo que le hiciera sentirse como si tuviera la piel en llamas. Bueno, quizá su mente no quisiera otro beso, ya que se trataba de un anhelo aún más profundo y mortificador.

Intentó decirse que no podía ser tan estúpida como para sucumbir a su magnético atractivo sexual por segunda vez. Debería estar escarmentada.

–Vamos –la urgió Darien cuando se reunió con ella, vestido con un traje de etiqueta de exquisito corte, recién afeitado.

En el ascensor, Serena se planteó como un desafío personal desviar la mirada de la impoluta perfección de su aspecto.

–¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que me digas adónde vamos?

–A la ceremonia de los Golden Awards.

Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y se esforzó luego por mantenerse tranquila y no revelar que se había quedado mortalmente asombrada. Una enorme cantidad de celebridades asistirían a la ceremonia de los Golden Awards. Se trataba de un verdadero acontecimiento, muy apreciado por el mundo artístico internacional.

–Toda la prensa estará allí –dijo con voz débil, dándose cuenta de pronto de la razón del carísimo vestido de diseñador y de las joyas de diamantes que lucía.

Agudamente consciente del extraordinario número de empleados que se hallaban en recepción esperando para contemplar su salida, tuvo que obligarse a mantener la cabeza bien alta, aunque lo que no pudo evitar fue ruborizarse. Todo el mundo pensaría que se estaba acostando con él… ¡por supuesto que sí!

La gente siempre buscaba la explicación más turbia para las situaciones aparentemente incomprensibles… ¿por qué si no habría de aparecer una camarera de hotel vestida de aquella manera, y del brazo de un multimillonario? Darien la escoltó hasta la limusina.

–Menudo descaro el tuyo al haber escogido a alguien como yo para que te acompañe al Golden Awards –se atrevió a comentarle en cuanto se pusieron en marcha.

–_Mais non_. Ningún hombre que te mire se extrañará de que estés conmigo.

–¡Quieres decir que todos pensarán que debo de ser absolutamente increíble en la cama! –replicó ella, nada impresionada.

Darien se encogió de hombros en un gesto muy francés.

–No me opongo a inspirar envidia.

Serena se tragó las furiosas palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua y respiró hondo, recordándose la necesidad de ayuda económica de su abuela Selene.

–Llevas un anillo de compromiso –le recordó secamente Darien–. Eso te coloca en una categoría muy diferente, _ma petite_.

–¡No me llames así… no soy tan pequeña! –le reprochó Serena.

Una sonrisa asomó de pronto a sus sensuales labios.

–Eres bastante más pequeña que yo, y muy delgada…

–Flaca –lo cortó ella–. No lo disfraces. Como tanto como un caballo, pero siempre he sido muy delgada.

–Nos conocimos en una galería de arte… esa fue nuestra primera cita –le dijo Darien de pronto, y ella se lo quedó miando perpleja–. Si te preguntan, dirás que nos conocimos en una galería de arte, aquí en Londres.

–¿Debo hacerlo?

–Debes. Me niego a decirles que conocí a la mujer con la que pretendo casarme cuando me estaba haciendo la cama –replicó con tono brusco.

–Eres un esnob –fue el comentario de Serena mientras cruzaba las piernas, súbitamente consciente de que había posado la mirada en sus muslos, que habían quedado al descubierto al sentarse. Procurando mantener la cabeza bien alta, experimentó un nudo de tensión en el estómago.

Duro como una roca mientras contemplaba aquel largo muslo enfundado en seda, Darien experimentó una punzada de exasperación por la indisciplina que demostraba su cuerpo. En cuanto a la falsa imagen que ella se había hecho de su persona, le arrancó una sardónica carcajada.

–No tengo nada de esnob. Trabajé en cocinas de hoteles para pagarme mis estudios. Sobrevivir nunca fue fácil, y no he olvidado lo duro que tuve que trabajar por salarios tan bajos.

Incómoda por aquel nuevo descubrimiento, Serena desvió la mirada y se alisó la falda. Cuando pensó en las generosas propinas que le había dejado Darien en sus anteriores estancias en el hotel, experimentó una oleada de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

Deseó no haber conocido nunca a Yuyal ni escuchado sus hábiles mentiras, porque lo cierto era que había traicionado la confianza de Darien. Su generosidad debería haber sido recompensada con un servicio sincero y de confianza.

La limusina había reducido la velocidad en medio del creciente tráfico. Pasaron por delante de aceras abarrotadas de gente hasta que se detuvieron ante el gran teatro iluminado que albergaría la ceremonia. Cuando Serena vio la multitud de curiosos apiñándose detrás de las barreras, el ejército de periodistas, el presentador con las cámaras de televisión retransmitiendo en directo y la gran alfombra roja extendida hasta la acera, una sensación parecida al pánico le cerró la garganta.

–No te detengas a responder preguntas. Deja que hable yo. Tan solo sonríe –la instruyó Darien.

Serena encontró difícil hasta respirar mientras descendía del vehículo. Los flashes de las cámaras la deslumbraron y agradeció la firme mano de Darien en su codo, sosteniéndola. Intercambió un breve saludo con el atractivo presentador que la invitó a entrar en el edificio como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Una vez dentro, un ujier los guió hasta sus asientos. Acababan de sentarse cuando la gente empezó a detenerse en el pasillo para saludar a Darien, que enseguida la presentó como su prometida. Sus rostros reflejaban claramente la incrédula sorpresa de que Darien estuviera a punto de sentar la cabeza con una sola mujer… y aquella escéptica reacción vino a decirle a Serena todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su reputación de mujeriego, según reflexionó amargamente.

Tuvo incluso la sensación de que iba a necesitar algo más que diamantes y un vestido de diseñador para convencer a sus amigos de que era un producto genuino.

Durante la ceremonia, observó fascinada a los famosos actores y directores que subían al escenario a recoger sus premios y pronunciar sus discursos. Le dolían las manos de tanto aplaudir y la boca de tanto sonreír. La tensión era excesiva, con lo que suspiró de alivio cuando él le indicó que había llegado la hora de marcharse.

Cuando atravesaban el vestíbulo, sin embargo, oyeron una melodiosa voz femenina:

–¡Darien!

Mimet Black, exquisita como una muñeca de porcelana con su impresionante vestido de gasa azul, luciendo un fabuloso collar de zafiros a juego, bajó apresurada la escalera que llevaba a los palcos privados. Serena no podía dejar de contemplar a aquella belleza, toda una diosa de la pantalla de aquellos días.

Antes la había visto subir al escenario a recoger un premio por su reciente filme, en el que había interpretado el papel de una mujer acosada por un antiguo novio, maravillándose de estar sentada tan cerca de una leyenda viviente.

–¡Y tú debes de ser Serena! –exclamó Mimet, exhibiendo una radiante sonrisa para besarla en ambas mejillas justo cuando las cámaras se arremolinaban en torno a ellos para captar la instantánea.

Serena se quedó algo perpleja por tan inesperadamente amable recibimiento. Mimet era extraordinariamente bella en carne y hueso y, enfrentada a una figura tan famosa, se quedó literalmente muda.

–Felicidades… me puse tan contenta cuando me enteré de vuestro compromiso… Veniros con Zafiro y conmigo en nuestra limusina. Vamos a la misma fiesta.

–¿Cómo es que conoces tan bien a Mimet Black? –le preguntó a Darien en un susurro mientras los escoltas los acompañaban por la alfombra roja hasta la calle.

–Mi primer jefe en el banco se ocupaba de sus inversiones. La conozco de hace tiempo –respondió Darien, perfectamente tranquilo.

Mimet se detuvo para saludar a sus admiradores y posar para las cámaras de televisión. Al contrario que ella, su marido, alto, flaco y sin afeitar, vestido con unos ajustados tejanos, una arrugada chaqueta de terciopelo y un sombrero de fieltro negro, la viva imagen de la estrella del rock, se dirigió directamente a la limusina que esperaba.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, Darien urgió a Serena a que hiciera lo mismo y deseó, no por primera vez, que Mimet fuera menos impulsiva y más prudente.

–Así que vas a casarte con Darien –comentó Zafiro Dark con un acento irlandés inesperadamente dulce y melodioso mientras se presentaba a Serena y la estudiaba con sus penetrantes ojos castaños–. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tienes tú que el resto no tengan?

–Esto… –Serena le mostró el opulento diamante rosa de su anillo, a la vez que se preguntaba por los años que le sacaría Mimet a su marido. Ni siquiera parecían pareja, si uno comparaba el glamour de la actriz con la desastrada vestimenta de Zafiro.

Dudaba que el músico hubiera llegado a los treinta mientras que Mimet tenía que haberlos rebasado con creces, porque su increíblemente exitosa carrera había abarcado prácticamente toda la vida de Serena. Pensó que estaba bien que por una vez estuviera una mujer mayor con un hombre más joven y no al revés, y le gustó la manera en que Zafiro buscó inmediatamente la mano de su esposa cuando subió a la limusina, sonriéndole cariñoso.

Por lo que todos decían, Mimet se merecía disfrutar de un poco de felicidad, porque había llevado una vida insoportablemente azarosa desde que, siendo una ingenua colegiala, fue descubierta por un director de cine en una calle de Florencia, para convertirse en estrella con su papel de hija de un matrimonio roto en su primera película de éxito.

Era una actriz cautivadora, amada por las cámaras. Según propia confesión, su vida no había sido ajena a la tragedia y a las explosiones sentimentales: violentos e infieles maridos, celosos amantes y crisis de nervios, con la consiguiente publicidad, habían presidido la vida de la estrella.

Se había divorciado y enviudado, y su único embarazo había acabado en aborto.

–Déjame ver el anillo –la urgió Mimet, estirando una mano enjoyada–. Oh, me encanta.

–A ti ya no te quedan dedos para otro diamante –comentó Zafiro, seco–. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que quedarnos en esa fiesta?

–¿Un par de horas? –Mimet le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

–Será terriblemente aburrida –gruñó Zafiro, adelantando el labio inferior en un petulante mohín.

Al lado de Serena, Darien se tensó y Mimet pareció como si fuera a echarse a llorar. Pero Darien le preguntó a Zafiro por su próxima gira europea con su banda de rock, con lo que la tensión del momento quedó algo rebajada y poco después llegaban al suntuoso hotel que acogía la fiesta.

Mimet se vio inmediatamente asaltada por los paparazis a la puerta del edificio y se detuvo para conceder una improvisada entrevista a un presentador de televisión.

Serena se sorprendió cuando Darien se colocó detrás de ella para posar para una foto, mencionando su nombre y su presunto compromiso con la seguridad de alguien que la conociera de toda la vida, y no de unos pocos días, como era el caso.

Se le ocurrió pensar que tenía madera de actor, capaz como era de disimular la indiferencia que sentía hacia ella detrás de una convincente fachada que expresaba todo lo contrario. Mientras hablaba, el calor de su cuerpo le quemaba la espalda a la vez que el leve aroma de su carísima colonia, subrayado por el de su cruda masculinidad, asaltaba su olfato.

Como resultado, se tensó de excitación, le temblaron las piernas y evocó su embriagador beso. Un único beso, pensó Serena con furioso resentimiento, que había bastado para derretirla por dentro. Y eso que ni siquiera la había besado a conciencia, sino todo lo contrario: con el fin de ponerla a prueba.

Tenía que ser justa: Darien no era un tipo aficionado al manoseo, nunca le ponía un dedo encima si no tenía una buena razón para ello. Pese a ello, cada vez que se acercaba o la tocaba, Serena sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo daba un salto mortal, como una alocada adolescente en su primer flechazo.

–¿Siempre te pones así de tensa? –le preguntó él.

–Solo contigo –contestó, consciente de los variados sentidos de la frase.

Arrastrando una cola de admiradores como las cintas de una vistosa cometa, Mimet se plantó ante ellos tan pronto como entraron en el salón de la fiesta para quejarse de que Zafiro ya la había dejado sola.

–Él odia estas cosas –se lamentó con tono triste mientras Darien la acompañaba hasta su mesa, llena de celebridades.

Mimet era justamente lo que Serena habría esperado de una hermosa estrella de cine: necesitaba de una atención constante. Con Darien se tomaba muchas confianzas: no dejaba de tocarle el brazo mientras hablaba, le lanzaba sonrisas sensuales, empleaba cada arma de su considerable arsenal de belleza para retenerlo a su lado. Una verdadera prometida, reflexionó irónica, habría querido asesinar a Mimet.

–Deberías decirle que no te gusta –le susurró de pronto Zafiro al oído, con tono burlón. Había aparecido tan de repente a su espalda que Serena dio un respingo.

–No me quejo. Al fin y al cabo, tu mujer es el alma de la fiesta, ¿no? – repuso con tono ligero, fingiendo despreocupación cuando de hecho se había sentido invisible en presencia de Mimet.

–No es tanto eso como que le gusta rodearse de hombres atractivos – objetó Zafiro Dark, observando con una expresión mezcla de admiración y desagrado a la rubia italiana rodeada de atentos admiradores. Como si estuviera decidido a desafiar aquella vista, le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Serena, que se tensó de sorpresa.

Al otro lado de la sala, Darien entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a Serena alzar la cabeza para mirar a Zafiro y soltar una carcajada. Su trato parecía inusitadamente íntimo, reflexionó con sorpresa. ¿Cómo había podido suceder aquello entre dos virtuales desconocidos? ¿O acaso era la sensual rubia toda una especialista en impresionar a hombres ricos y famosos?

La furia empezó a correr por sus venas como un río desbordado, llevándose consigo su autodisciplina y empujándolo a una acción inmediata.

–Deberías acompañar a Mimet –le estaba diciendo Serena a Zafiro Dark.

–Ya he pasado por eso. No funciona, pero puede que tú tengas más suerte en ese aspecto –el músico le lanzó una mirada apreciativa–. Si estás comprometida con el tipo, ¿cómo es que dejas que Mimet te lo quite?

Recordando su papel, Serena se ruborizó y salió disparada hacia el tocador para escapar de aquella incómoda conversación. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar cuando una mujer famosa, que nada habría tenido que envidiar a Helena de Troya, se ponía a flirtear como una loca con su supuesto prometido?

Cuando volvió a la fiesta, se sorprendió al ver a Darien en la puerta, evidentemente esperándola a ella. Nada más verla, frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Dónde has estado? –le espetó, cortante.

Dolida por su actitud, puso los ojos en blanco.

–Estaba en el tocador. Una manera discreta de no interponerme entre tu persona y el objeto de sus atenciones.

Darien siguió la dirección de su significativa mirada hacia la mesa de Mimet Black, y apretó la mandíbula como si Serena lo hubiera insultado. Entrecerró de nuevo los ojos para mirarla con desprecio.

–_Drôle d'excuse.._. ¡vaya excusa! Mimet y yo somos viejos amigos, no hay más. Pero yo te he visto tonteando con Dark.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que me has «visto» con Zafiro? –replicó Serena, molesta tanto con su tono como con su actitud–. Y yo no soy mujer que tontee con nadie.

–Se supone que acabamos de comprometernos. No estás aquí para divertirte. Quédate a mi lado_._

–Siempre y cuando tengas bien presente que solo lo hago por dinero –le espetó con un furioso siseo.

–Es poco probable que me olvide del hecho de que estoy pagando por el placer de tu compañía –le espetó, contundente–. ¡Es la primera vez que lo hago!

–Me sorprendes –ruborizada por aquella cortante réplica, Serena se pegó a él como una lapa durante el resto de la fiesta. Mientras que él circuló de un lado a otro, sin soltarla, presentándola a todo el mundo como su futura mujer.

Serena jugó bien su papel, colgada de su brazo, sonriendo, riéndose de cualquier chiste o anécdota y comportándose en general como si él fuera el centro del mundo. Lo cual era justo, reflexionó con tristeza, ya que era quien estaba pagando el espectáculo.

–¿Tenías que comportarte como una cabeza hueca? –gruñó Darien cuando Serena subió por fin a la limusina al final de la velada, vencida por el cansancio.

–Es lo que procede en este escenario. Como tú mismo dijiste, si no encajamos bien, nadie se sorprenderá de lo breve de nuestro compromiso – replicó, molesta. ¿Acaso no podía hacer nada bien ante sus ojos? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería de ella?–. Personalmente, creo que he hecho una buena actuación.

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso al hotel, reinó entre ellos un silencio que daba a entender que se sentía muy poco impresionado por esa actuación. En el ascensor, pulsó el botón de uno de los primeros pisos.

–Mina se ha ofrecido a compartir su habitación contigo esta noche, para que no tengas que volver a dormir en el sofá –le informó con tono glacial–. Creo que ya se ha ocupado de trasladar tus pertenencias.

Un inmenso alivio la invadió cuando salió del ascensor y encontró a la francesa esperándola. Con Mina podría quitarse sus trapos de lujo, ponerse su pijama y relajarse, que era exactamente lo que más deseaba hacer en aquel instante.

A Darien no le pasó desapercibida la presteza con que abandonó el ascensor. Nunca había visto a una mujer alejarse tan rápidamente de su lado, sin una sola palabra o mirada a su espalda, como si escapara de un incendio.

Decididamente no podía acusar a Serena Winston de intentar cazarlo, aunque recordaba bien la manera en que se había derretido en sus brazos cuando la besó. Aliviado momentáneamente su ego, el recuerdo le arrancó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa no muy amable.

**ME ENCANTA SU ARROGANCIA SERA AMANTE DE MIMET POR QUE ZAFIRO ESTABA MEDIO CELOSO DE ELLOS…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda de Hiel**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 3**

**CAPITULO 5**

OH… DIOS… mío! –chilló Serena muy cerca del oído de Darien con la nariz pegada a la ventanilla del helicóptero, esforzándose por distinguir mejor la fortaleza medieval que estaban sobrevolando, una torre del siglo XVI con una ampliación de estilo neogótico, victoriano–. ¡Es un castillo… un castillo de verdad! ¿Vamos a quedarnos allí?

–_Oui _–contestó Darien, en tono seco.

–¡Eres tan esnob…! –exclamó Serena, ganándose una sorprendida mirada de Malachate desde el asiento delantero cuando se volvió para mirar con expresión recriminadora a su falso prometido–. ¡Vamos a alojarnos en un castillo auténtico y no estás nada entusiasmado! ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

–Tú ya lo estás por los dos –replicó Darien. Una vez más, y contra su voluntad, su atención se vio atraída por su rostro en forma de corazón, sus ojos brillantes y su boca de fresa, por la que asomaban unos pequeños dientes blancos.

Los adultos rara vez demostraban tanto entusiasmo por algo y, para un hombre que mantenía sus sentimientos encerrados bajo siete llaves, existía algo ridículamente atractivo en aquella absoluta falta de inhibición.

El helicóptero, que los había llevado al norte desde que aterrizaron en avión privado en Edimburgo, donde hicieron una parada para comer en un elegante hotel, los dejó en un prado frente al castillo. Darien saltó el primero y enseguida se volvió para bajarla en brazos.

–¡Podía haber bajado sola! –protestó mientras se alisaba la ropa.

–¡No si viajas conmigo! –replicó Darien con el aire de superioridad masculina de alguien acostumbrado a bajar de tales vehículos siempre con una mujer detrás.

Serena había dormido como un tronco la noche anterior en la habitación de Mina. De edad similar, las dos jóvenes se habían quedado charlando mientras disfrutaban de una cena tardía, intercambiando anécdotas sobre amigos y familias.

–¡El jefe me encargó que me asegurara de que comieras bien! –se había burlado Mina, viendo impresionada cómo Serena acababa con un plato de sándwiches.

En ese momento estaban en las Tierras Altas de Escocia para pasar el fin de semana, aunque Darien solo le había revelado su destino después de que la invitara a desayunar en su suite aquella misma mañana, facilitándole también algunos escasos pero útiles datos sobre sus anfitriones.

Serena estaba bastante nerviosa ante la perspectiva de conocer a Samuel y a Michiru Tenou. Sam era el multimillonario propietario de la Tenou Centax Corporation.

Michiru, ex de Darien, era la segunda esposa de Samuel, mucho más joven que él y antigua modelo de éxito. La pareja no tenía hijos, pero Samuel había tenido uno de su primer matrimonio, que había muerto prematuramente en un accidente.

–¿De modo que es aquí donde Samuel y Michiru viven todo el año? –inquirió Serena, curiosa, mientras caminaban hacia el todoterreno que les estaba esperando–. Esto debe de resultar bastante desolado en invierno.

–No son los dueños del castillo Strathmore: solo lo alquilan para la temporada –le explicó Darien–. A Samuel le encanta cazar y pescar.

Samuel Tenou tendría unos sesenta y tantos años; era un hombre esbelto y de pelo gris, con gafas y mirada afable. Michiru, una preciosa agua marina de grandes ojos verdes y radiante sonrisa, era mucho más alta que su marido, el cual compensaba lo que le faltaba en estatura con su poderosa personalidad.

Fue servido un refrigerio frente a la chimenea en el impresionante ambiente del gran salón, decorado con panoplias medievales en las paredes, antiquísimos muebles de roble y una gran alfombra escocesa de tartán. Michiru se deshizo en elogios con el anillo de compromiso de Serena y la tomó luego del brazo para llevarla a la planta superior, pero lo cierto era que no había verdadero calor ni sinceridad en su actitud.

Solo cuando Michiru les dejó a solas en su habitación, cayó Serena en la cuenta de que se esperaba que compartieran la misma cama.

–¿Se supone que tenemos que compartirla? –susurró segundos después de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de su anfitriona.

–¿Qué esperabas? –repicó Darien.

Desafortunadamente, Serena no había pensado en la posibilidad. En ese momento contempló la habitación. No había sofá ni ningún otro mueble aparte de la cama de dosel donde deberían dormir los dos, y algo parecido al pánico le atenazó la garganta.

–¿No podrías decirles que roncas y que por tanto…?

–No seas ingenua. Tenemos que compartir la cama. Solo serán dos noches –gruñó Darien.

–No me gusta compartir cama con nadie –le advirtió Serena.

Darien se la quedó mirando fijamente.

–Pues a mí sí –replicó sin vacilar, esbozando una perversa sonrisa.

Un doloroso rubor se extendió por el rostro de Serena. Pero el hipnótico encanto de su sonrisa la debilitó por dentro y su susceptible corazón empezó a acelerarse.

–En serio que no quiero compartir una habitación contigo.

–Tenías que haber esperado algo así –repuso él muy secamente–. En estos tiempos, las parejas comprometidas rara vez duermen en camas separadas.

Serena esbozó una mueca, dándole en silencio la razón.

–No había pensado en ello.

–Estamos vinculados por nuestro compromiso –la desafió Darien, rotundo–. ¿O se trata de una treta dirigida a sacarme más dinero? ¿Es eso lo que se esconde detrás de tan puritanas protestas?

Serena frunció el ceño, sorprendida y ofendida por la sugerencia.

–¡No, por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir algo así? Yo nunca he compartido una cama con un hombre…

Darien enarcó una ceja en un gesto sardónico.

–¿Nunca? No te creo.

–Bueno, no me importa que lo creas o no. ¡Que tú andes de cama en cama cada noche no significa que yo también lo haga! –lo acusó, en una furiosa autodefensa.

–Yo no te he acusado de eso –le recordó Darien. Su innata reserva y censura resultaban más que evidentes en su dura mirada y en la forma en que apretaba la mandíbula.

–¡Cierto, pero yo siempre he creído en llamar al pan pan, y al vino vino, mientras que tú no! –replicó Serena, indignada ante la idea de que él pudiera pensar que planeaba exigirle más dinero con la presunta excusa de la cama.

–Esta noche compartiremos esa cama, _ma petite _–declaró al tiempo que le lanzaba una intimidante mirada de apreciación, desafiándola a que lo contradijera.

Serena abrió la maleta que se hallaba al pie de la cama para sacar la ropa que había decidido ponerse para comer. Aborrecía la convicción que Darien parecía tener de que era una mercenaria sin escrúpulos, pero no veía sentido alguno a discutir con él.

Darien lucharía probablemente con uñas y dientes con tal de erigirse en ganador. Alguien podría oír la discusión, y él tendría razón en quejarse si algo llegaba a enturbiar su falsa imagen de pareja feliz.

–Ah, por cierto… Tengo los derechos exclusivos sobre ti durante el tiempo que estemos juntos.

Inclinándose sobre la maleta, Serena reflexionó que ese no sería un sacrificio tan grande tratándose de un hombre al que le duraban tan poco las mujeres.

–Eso no es asunto mío.

Darien suspiró profundamente a la vez que seguía embebiéndose de su cuerpo con la mirada: concretamente del muslo perfecto que asomaba por la abertura trasera de su falda. Una espiral de deseo se desenroscó en su interior mientras la veía incorporarse para ponerse su rebeca.

Cada vez que el cuerpo de Serena despertaba su libido los efectos eran más fuertes, reconoció sombrío, reparando en la manera en que la brillante cascada de rizos caía sobre su esbelta espalda, y advirtiendo que la blusa que llevaba era tan fina que se le transparentaba el delicado sujetador. _Merde alors. _¡Se estaba comportando como un colegial salivando ante el primer espectáculo de una carne femenina!

Con el vestido escogido colgando del brazo, Serena se dirigió al armario para colgarlo y, mientras lo hacía, tropezó con la intensa mirada de Darien. Fue como si todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones hubiera escapado de golpe. Le dio un vuelco el corazón, y se detuvo sorprendida cuando reconoció el ardor sexual de aquella admiración tan brutalmente masculina.

–No me mires de esa forma –le pidió, malhumorada.

–No puedo evitarlo –musitó mientras la atraía hacia sí.

–Sí que puedes –lo contradijo con voz temblorosa, anhelando con cada fibra de su rebelde ser que la estrechara en sus brazos, mientras su cerebro le gritaba que lo abofeteara y emprendiera la retirada.

Pero había algo increíblemente halagador en la mirada de intenso deseo que veía en el hermoso rostro de aquel hombre. Darien tenía la capacidad de hacerle sentirse insoportablemente femenina y seductora, dos cualidades que nunca se había imaginado que poseía.

Apoyando una mano en su cadera, Darien le acarició una mejilla con los nudillos de la otra.

–Eres bella, _ma petite_.

Serena nunca se había considerado una mujer «bella »: la palabra pareció ejercer un poder hipnótico mientras alzaba la mirada hacia él con ojos brillantes. Objeto de burlas por el color de su cabello en el colegio, había crecido como la típica chiquilla carente de curvas para atraer al sexo opuesto.

Con los chicos había tenido más amigos que novios, que habían preferido a su vez chicas pelirrojas y curvilíneas. La pelirroja curvilínea se había convertido de hecho en el patrón de belleza para Serena, de manera que lo que Darien Chiba veía en su cuerpo resultaba invisible para ella misma.

Un indecente calor recorrió su cuerpo por culpa de la caricia de sus dedos. Ansió apoyarse en aquella mano, acercarse todo lo posible mientras la poderosa sensación la llenaba de un profundo, punzante anhelo. Esforzándose por controlar aquella peligrosa debilidad, se quedó paralizada, desgarrada entre acercarse más o retirarse.

Y mientras ella se hallaba inmersa en aquel dilema mental, Darien inclinó su oscura y arrogante cabeza y la besó.

No fue en absoluto como el dulce y provocador beso de Londres. Fue un beso lleno de impúdica pasión que se disparó por sus venas en un torrente de adrenalina.

Mientras la ávida y exigente boca se movía con urgencia sobre la suya, Serena hundió los dedos en su negro pelo para acercarlo aún más hacia sí, aturdida. Aquella lengua le despertaba tal ansia que empezó a jadear y, de manera instintiva, apretó los doloridos senos contra el ancho muro de su pecho.

Acercándola aún más, Darien bajó una mano hasta sus caderas y ella fue inmediatamente consciente del empuje de su erección. Le flaquearon las rodillas mientras un oscuro y hormigueante calor se apoderaba de la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, en urgente respuesta a su excitación.

La alzó en vilo y la depositó sobre la cama, sin dejar de intercambiar febriles besos. De repente, Serena se encontró ardiendo de deseo, sabiendo exactamente lo que quería y consternada precisamente por ello. Quería sentir su peso encima de su cuerpo para saciar el ansia que se anudaba en su vientre.

Quería abrir las de piernas para acogerlo, pero, ridículamente, su falda era demasiado estrecha. Sin embargo, en un súbito movimiento provocado por aquel último absurdo pensamiento, rehuyó sus labios.

–¡No, no quiero esto! –jadeó, plantando las manos sobre sus anchos hombros para apartarlo.

Darien alzó la cabeza, rígida su expresión de autodisciplina, y se levantó de un salto de la cama.

–Sí lo quieres. Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti. Juntos somos como un incendio fuera de control, y no sé por qué intentas imponer límites, a no ser que sea porque…

–¡No, no lo digas! –lo cortó Serena, sentándose apresurada en la cama y apartándose el pelo de la frente con impaciencia–. ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

Darien frunció el ceño, perplejo.

–¿Decir qué?

–Ofrecerme más dinero para que me acueste contigo… ¡no te atrevas!

Darien enarcó una ceja en un gesto sardónico, avasallándola con su estatura.

–_Mais c'est insensé… _Esto es absurdo. No tengo la menor intención de ofrecerte dinero por sexo. Yo no pago por esas cosas; nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré. Quizá si me estás acusando de ello es precisamente porque lo estás buscando. Si es así, me temo que te has equivocado de hombre.

Ante aquel ofensivo comentario, Serena se puso lívida de rabia y saltó de la cama decidida a abofetearlo. Pero Darien le sujetó las muñecas y le inmovilizó los brazos a los lados.

–No –gruñó–. No toleraré eso de ninguna mujer.

Un rubor de vergüenza se extendió por las mejillas de Serena mientras se apartaba de él. Su helada indiferencia había actuado sobre su ira como un cubo de agua fría, lo que no evitó que siguiera teniendo ganas de asesinarlo.

–No estaba buscando ni insinuando nada, ¿está claro? Es solo que sé que los tipos como tú sois…

–Como si hubieras conocido a muchos tipos como yo –la interrumpió él, cortante.

–Estás acostumbrado a conseguir exactamente lo que quieres cuando lo quieres, y a no aceptar un «no» por respuesta.

–No es mi problema –replicó con tono glacial.

Serena entró en el baño a cambiarse. Tenía aún la boca inflamada por sus besos, seguía estremecida y cargada de tensión sexual. Se miró furiosa en el espejo, indignada por la manera en que había perdido el control en sus brazos.

Había temido realmente que él pudiera ofrecerle dinero para incluir sexo en su farsa, y por ello había intentado desactivar el riesgo de que pronunciara aquellas humillantes palabras, que habrían terminado por rebajarla al nivel de una prostituta.

Por desgracia para ella, Darien había sospechado que se había tratado precisamente de una retorcida táctica por su parte en ese mismo sentido. Con la rabia amenazando con ahogarla en una nube roja, Serena se envolvió en una toalla y abrió de golpe la puerta del baño.

–¡Soy virgen! –exclamó con tono recriminador, dirigiéndose hacia él–. ¿Cuántas vírgenes conoces que se hayan vendido por dinero?

«No pienso tener esta conversación tan absurda», reflexionó Darien mientras dejaba a un lado el mando a distancia que había utilizado para sintonizar el canal de informativos en el televisor. «Esta mujer está trastornada. He contratado a una ladrona y a una trastornada…».

–Yo no sé nada de vírgenes –repuso, sincero–. Probablemente porque la mayoría de ellas suelen guardar silencio sobre su inexperiencia.

–¡Pues no veo por qué yo debería hacer lo mismo! –le espetó Serena, alzando la barbilla con tono desafiante–. Pareces estar tan convencido de que haría cualquier cosa por dinero… Pero yo no soy así.

–Mira, no pienso tener esta conversación contigo –le informó resueltamente Darien, fijando nuevamente su atención en la pantalla.

Pero la fugaz imagen de su esbelto cuerpo cubierto por una toalla, con sus húmedos y salvajes rizos enmarcando su delicioso rostro, persistía en su cerebro.

Él no pagaba por sexo. Eso era cierto. Pero también lo era que había habido un momento en aquella cama en que, si tenía que ser sincero, habría dado lo que fuera por retenerla en sus brazos para poder realizar con ella todas sus fantasías.

El dolor del deseo frustrado no se había apartado de él. Elegir el camino moralmente recto nunca le había resultado tan doloroso. Pero incluso en esas condiciones, su mente naturalmente desconfiada seguía trabajando. ¿Por qué le había confesado que era virgen?

¿Acaso no había leído en Internet el caso de una mujer que había vendido su virginidad al mejor postor? ¿Pensaría Serena que las vírgenes poseían mayor sex-appeal y valor para un hombre normal? Seguro que no podía esperar que creyera que una mujer de veintitrés años como ella era una completa inocente… ¿Tan ingenuo y confiado le parecía?

Luciendo un vestido de noche verde de estilo más bien pudoroso y unos tacones imposiblemente altos, Serena bajó las escaleras al lado de Darien. Apenas se habían dirigido la palabra, por lo que le resultó extraño que él se empeñara en tomarle la mano.

Había empezado a mirar nerviosa a su alrededor cuando Samuel apareció de pronto para guiarlos al gran salón, donde les esperaban unas bebidas frente a la chimenea. Después de responder a todas las preguntas sobre la propiedad, se ofreció a enseñársela.

La casa de la torre no era tan grande como había parecido desde el aire, y muchas de las habitaciones eran diminutas. Pero a Serena le encantaba la peculiar atmósfera que creaban los antiguos muros y chimeneas de piedra, y miró sorprendida a Michiru cuando esta se quejó de la dificultad de calentar las habitaciones y de las distancias entre unas y otras.

La ampliación de estilo victoriano de la parte trasera del castillo había sido restaurada recientemente y contenía un fabuloso salón de baile, ideal para grandes fiestas.

–No llevas mucho con Darien, ¿verdad? –le comentó Michiru mientras los hombres hablaban de negocios al pie de los altos ventanales. El sol empezaba a ponerse sobre los brezales, rodeados por lejanas montañas de un apagado color morado.

Serena se sonrió.

–Supongo que se notará.

–Bastante –Michiru se sentó a su lado–. Está obsesionado con su trabajo.

–Los hombres como él suelen estarlo –respondió Serena con tono ligero, recordando que sus hermanastras se habían quejado de lo muy ocupados que estaban siempre sus maridos con sus negocios.

–Darien siempre se entusiasmará más por su último negocio que por ti – opinó, sibilina.

–Oh, no lo creo –de manera deliberada, Serena flexionó los dedos de la mano que ostentaba el opulento diamante y buscó a Darien con la mirada, para admirar su masculino perfil recortado contra el ventanal.

Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Michiru, la sorprendió contemplando a Darien con una mirada de anhelo verdaderamente voraz. Darien, demasiado tarde se daba cuenta de ello, había encendido un fuego en aquella mujer que ni siquiera su actual matrimonio había logrado apagar.

–Darien no cambiará –pronosticó de pronto la hermosa mujer–. Se aburre enseguida. Ninguna mujer le dura más de unas pocas semanas en la cama.

Serena miró tranquilamente a su interlocutora.

–No le guardo resentimiento alguno por sus años de libertad. La mayoría de los hombres terminan sentando la cabeza con una sola mujer, como él mismo ha hecho –murmuró con tono dulce–. Lo que tenemos juntos es especial.

–¿En qué sentido? –inquirió Michiru antes de echarse a reír y llamar al aludido, alzando la voz–. Darien… ¿qué es lo que encuentras tan especial en Serena?

Samuel Tenou frunció el ceño, no muy complacido de que la bromista pregunta de su esposa hubiera interrumpido su conversación.

–La _joie de vivre _de Serena no tiene comparación. En cuanto a su rostro… – movió sus manos de largos y finos dedos en un gesto muy francés–. _Ça suffit_. Es imposible. ¿Cómo puede uno describir una cualidad tan inaprensible?

Inesperadamente, Samuel lanzó a su esposa una cariñosa sonrisa que suavizó sus curtidos rasgos.

–Yo no habría podido decirlo mejor. El secreto de una atracción es imposible de describir con palabras.

Para el final de la tarde, Serena se había hartado ya de las pequeñas pullas de su anfitriona, de modo que le gustó saber que más invitados se reunirían con ellos al día siguiente. Michiru solo llevaba dos años casada con Samuel Tenou, pero se la veía muy insatisfecha con su vida.

Vestida con un camisón de seda en lugar de su habitual pijama, ya que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por cumplir con su papel, Serena subió a la cama de dosel.

–De niña solía soñar con que tenía una cama como esta –comentó en un intento por combatir su propia incomodidad cuando vio salir a Darien del baño, medio desnudo, vestido solamente con el pantalón del pijama.

Estaba absolutamente espectacular con su cabello negro húmedo y algo en punta por la ducha, y con la leve sombra de barba que resaltaba sus pómulos salientes y su boca grande, de labios llenos. Tenía unos pectorales impresionantes y resultaba obvio que se entrenaba regularmente.

Su atención se vio atraída por la mata de oscuro vello de su torso, que se estiraba en una fina línea a lo largo de su musculoso abdomen para perderse bajo la cintura del pantalón.

–Gran actuación la tuya cuando le hiciste a Samuel todas esas preguntas sobre la historia de Strathmore –le comentó de pronto con sorprendente cinismo–. Se quedó encantado con tu interés.

Serena se tensó.

–No estaba actuando. La historia es mi materia favorita después del arte, y a mí siempre me han fascinado los edificios antiguos. ¿Siempre eres tan desconfiado con las mujeres?

Encogiéndose de hombros, se acostó en el otro lado de la cama.

–Digamos que la experiencia me ha hecho serlo.

–Michiru sigue encariñada contigo, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso por lo que querías que representara el papel de prometida? –le preguntó bruscamente.

–Esa era una de las razones –reconoció con tono tranquilo–. Y tu presencia evitará al menos cualquier indiscreto comentario por su parte.

Serena estaba experimentando una inequívoca necesidad de seguir hablando para ignorar su propia incomodidad.

–Mañana, en algún momento, tendré que hacer una llamada de teléfono…

–No –le prohibió inmediatamente Darien.

–Quédate conmigo si quieres mientras hago esa llamada. Siempre llamo a mi abuela los sábados y se preocupará si no recibe noticias mías –insistió Serena–. Podrás escuchar incluso la conversación.

Darien apoyó su oscura cabeza en la almohada.

–Lo pensaré.

Serena se volvió de pronto y se inclinó sobre él.

–Asegúrate de hacerlo –le advirtió, combativa.

Darien alzó entonces una mano y enredó sus largos y morenos dedos en los dorados rizos de su pelo que le rozaban el pecho, reteniéndola en aquella postura.

–No te burles…

–¡No me estaba burlando!

–¿Quieres decir que no me dijiste que eras virgen para estimular el deseo que siento por ti?

–¡No, por supuesto que no! –le espetó, furiosa–. ¡Solo te lo dije porque pensé que así entenderías por qué me ofendió tanto tu suposición de que mi cuerpo llevaba enganchada una etiqueta con su precio!

Darien se quedó contemplando fascinado el pulso que latía en la base de su fino cuello, así como los montículos de sus senos visibles en el escote de su camisón mientras ella permanecía inclinada sobre él. Duro como una roca, continuaba esforzándose por adivinar cuál precio podía ser aquel con tal de poseer su exquisito cuerpo.

–También pensé que mi inexperiencia conseguiría ahuyentarte… –admitió ella, respirando profundamente y cautivada por su mirada–. Suéltame el pelo.

–_Non, ma petite_. Estoy disfrutando demasiado de la vista.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta Serena de la zona que estaba cautivando su atención y, roja de vergüenza, alzó la mano que tenía apoyada en la almohada, junto a su cabeza, para taparse el escote.

Darien se echó a reír.

–¡Aguafiestas!

Desequilibrada por la brusquedad de su propio movimiento, Serena se esforzó por apartarse, pero él la obligó a bajar la cabeza y se apoderó de su boca, reclamando sus labios con un viril gruñido de satisfacción. Aquella boca sensual sobre la suya representó para ella un inimaginable placer que le despertó de pronto un ansia incontenible.

Sin saber cómo había sucedido, se encontró ella misma tendida boca arriba e inmovilizada por su duro cuerpo. Sus manos acariciaron sus hombros fuertes y morenos, deleitándose con el contacto de sus músculos bajo la piel. Los dedos de Darien encontraron un seno y ella arqueó la espalda cuando sintió su pulgar frotando el endurecido pezón. Su reacción fue tan intensa que la asustó, y se apartó con un sobresalto.

–¡Esto no está sucediendo! –jadeó, consternada–. No podemos…

–¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que suceda? –le preguntó Darien con voz ronca.

Serena se tensó, mirándolo con ojos helados.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Él se pegó a su cadera, sin preocuparse por disimular la intensidad de su excitación.

–Lo que tú quieras entender, _ma petite_, con tal de que lleguemos al resultado apetecido. Te deseo.

Serena se ruborizó mientras ampliaba la distancia entre ellos.

–Olvidemos esto y durmámonos ya. Estoy trabajando para ti. Y esta situación explica perfectamente por qué el hecho de trabajar para ti no debería incluir que compartiéramos una misma cama medio desnudos.

Darien acarició la idea de regalarle todos los diamantes; en aquel instante, ningún precio le habría parecido demasiado alto. Pero eso habría sido tratarla como si fuera una mujerzuela, alguien dispuesta a comerciar con sexo.

Y ella tenía sus sentimientos, como se lo había demostrado con aquella llamada que quería hacer a su abuela, según reconoció con feroz frustración. Estudió la tensa expresión de su delicioso rostro y advirtió que estaba temblando: su esbelto cuerpo presentaba un temblor casi imperceptible. Apretó los labios, se dio la vuelta y apagó la luz.

Aquella mujer se calentaba para después enfriarse, pero él estaba empezando a considerar la idea de que quizá no fuera una estrategia deliberada para inflamar su deseo. ¿Y si realmente era virgen? ¿Y si…?

En la oscuridad, las lágrimas iban dejando un lento rastro por las mejillas de Serena. Se sentía fuera de control, algo que odiaba. Nunca había entendido por qué la gente concedía tanta importancia al sexo hasta que la besó Darien, y, de haberlo intentado, probablemente la habría poseído en aquel mismo momento y lugar.

Por desgracia para él, había perdido el barco justo cuando más vulnerable se había sentido ella, y ahora sabía que Darien Chiba poseía la mágica capacidad de hacer polvo sus habituales defensas. Le dolían los senos, la entrepierna parecía arderle; incluso mientras se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas, estaba a un paso de volverse hacia él para rendirse a las poderosas fuerzas que atormentaban su cuerpo. ¡Estúpidas hormonas…! ¡Ese era precisamente su problema!

Si Serena seguía siendo virgen era solamente porque el hombre adecuado no había aparecido aún. Nunca había tenido una relación seria, nunca había conocido los momentos salvajemente felices y los desgraciados de un compromiso emocional, más allá de algún flechazo no correspondido durante la adolescencia. En el instituto había tenido varios novios. Había habido besos, y risas, y divertidas excursiones, pero nadie le había acelerado el corazón con una sonrisa o con un beso.

Se tensó de pronto cuando Darien apartó la sábana con una maldición ahogada y se dirigió al baño. Poco después escuchó el agua de la ducha y se sintió culpable, consciente de que en cierta forma lo había provocado, así como de que estaría padeciendo un anticlímax tanto o más grave que el suyo. Porque la contención podía llegar a doler.

Temprano a la mañana siguiente se despertó y abrió los ojos en medio de la penumbra para mirar a Darien. Se hallaba a los pies de la cama, increíblemente hermoso y masculino con su vestimenta de cazador que parecía especialmente cortada para él.

–¿Qué hora es? –susurró, soñolienta.

–Sigue durmiendo… a no ser que hayas cambiado de idea y decidido salir a cazar –al ver la mueca que hizo, se rio suavemente–. _Peut-être pas_… puede que no. ¿Qué era eso de que no querías matar delicados y sedosos pajarillos, _ma_ _petite_?

–No quiero ni pensarlo –reconoció, recordando la expresión desconcertada de Samuel Tenou cuando ella le soltó tan emotiva frase.

–¿Te reunirás con nosotros después, para el almuerzo de caza?

–No lo sé. Supongo que dependeré de Michiru. Me habló de llevarme a un spa local –le dijo Serena, poco animada.

–Te encantará.

–Detesto todas esas sesiones de acicalamiento. Es tan aburrido… Si estuviera aquí sola, saldría a montar a caballo o a hacer marchas por el campo, haría algo físico…

–¿Sabes montar a caballo? –Darien no hizo intento alguno por disimular su asombro.

Observándolo intensamente, Serena asintió.

–Mis abuelos vivían al lado de una escuela de equitación, y yo pasé varios veranos trabajando como moza de cuadras.

Darien se sentó en su lado de la cama, estirando sus largas y fuertes piernas.

–Podrás telefonear a tu abuela esta tarde, antes de la fiesta.

–Gracias –sus delicados labios esbozaron una radiante sonrisa, y él se quedó contemplando con hosco silencio su animado rostro.

En un impulso, deslizó un dedo por el dorso de la cremosa mano que descansaba sobre la sábana.

–He estado pensando… Creo que estaría dispuesto a prolongar nuestra asociación.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Serena frunció el ceño.

–Cuando nuestro acuerdo haya tocado a su fin, tal vez quiera seguir viéndote.

Habló con expresión imperturbable, y Serena reprimió el aleteo de esperanza que saltó en su pecho, y que le decía más de lo que quería saber sobre sus propios sentimientos.

–Lo nuestro no tiene futuro –replicó, rotunda.

–Cuando alejarme de una mujer representa un desafío para mí, _ma petite_, existe definitivamente un futuro.

–Pero ese futuro no se prolonga más allá de la cama más próxima.

–¿Acaso no empiezan todas las aventuras de la misma manera?

Una vez más tenía tanta razón que estuvo tentada de abofetearlo. No quería desearlo como lo deseaba, porque sentimientos tan traicioneros ofendían tanto su orgullo como su inteligencia. Y, sin embargo, nuevamente se estaba imaginando a Darien apartando la sábana y desnudándose para volver a reunirse con ella en la cama.

Su mente parecía estar fuera de control. El deseo era como un grito enterrado bien profundamente en su interior, que estuviera buscando anhelante y frenético una escapatoria. Su cerebro quizá se preguntara por la relación que pudiera sobrevivir a una consumación semejante, pero su cuerpo no deseaba otra cosa que aquella consumación tuviera efectivamente lugar.

–Esta noche, _ma petite_… me gustaría hacerte mía. Y no te arrepentirías de nada –musitó Darien mientras recorría con la punta de los dedos el contorno de su labio inferior, inflamando cada secreta parte de su cuerpo.

Una vez más, Serena se imaginó impotente aquella boca sobre la suya, aquellas seguras y hábiles manos, aquel fuerte y duro cuerpo. Hasta que ni siquiera pudo respirar por la excitación.

El almuerzo de caza fue servido en los brezales, mientras las mujeres se reunían con Michiru y Serena para disfrutar de un más civilizado ágape en el castillo. Durante la comida, generosamente regada por un excelente vino, nombres de actores y diseñadores famosos salpicaron una y otra vez la conversación, así como descripciones de fabulosos regalos, excursiones de compras escandalosamente caras y vacaciones imposiblemente lujosas.

Fue como si, por turnos, cada mujer estuviera decidida a impresionar a las demás: un ejercicio altamente competitivo que Serena llegó a odiar, hasta el punto de que acogió la salida al spa como una liberación. Al menos allí todas estaban en cabinas separadas y no tuvo ya que seguir fingiendo.

–Lo tuyo con Darien no durará –informó Michiru a Serena con tono confiado, durante el trayecto de regreso a Strathmore.

–¿Por qué piensas eso?

–Darien se aburrirá de ti y se buscará otra, al igual que hizo conmigo –le advirtió ella–. Yo también estuve enamorada de él. Te he visto seguirlo con los ojos a todas partes. Cuando te deje tirada, te lo advierto… sufrirás mucho.

–No me dejará tirada –replicó Serena entre dientes. La imagen de ella misma siguiendo con los ojos a Darien la mortificaba. E igual de inquietante resultaba que fuera tan inconsciente de su propio comportamiento hacia él.

Cuando entró en la habitación, se llevó una buena sorpresa al asomarse al baño y descubrir a Darien secándose el pelo… desnudo. Intensamente ruborizada, desvió la mirada de aquella provocativa vista y se dirigió al armario para sacar el vestido que pensaba lucir aquella noche: uno dorado que combinaba perfectamente con el color de su cabello y su cutis cremoso.

Le sudaban las manos. Aquel hombre era espléndido, y desnudo lo era aún más. «Esta noche, _ma petite_… me gustaría hacerte mía». Se estremeció al recordar las palabras que le habían quemado en el fondo del cerebro durante todo el día, cargadas de promesas seductoras, verdadera amenaza contra su autodisciplina.

Porque nunca antes había deseado a un hombre como deseaba a Darien Chiba, con una necesidad profundamente visceral tan primitiva como feroz.

Con una toalla a la cintura, Darien salió del baño y lanzó su móvil sobre la cama.

–Llama a tu abuela.

Serena encendió el teléfono, pero no tenía cobertura. Después de verla pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación intentando en vano comunicar, Darien le entregó su móvil.

–Usa el mío.

Selene respondió inmediatamente a la llamada.

–Estuve llamándote ayer, pero no respondías. Pensé que estarías demasiado ocupada, _ma chérie_. Y eso, tratándose del viernes por la noche, me pareció una gran noticia –comentó con alegría–. Podía significar que tenías una cita…

–Esta noche voy a una fiesta –le informó Serena, consciente de lo mucho que su abuela disfrutaría de la noticia–. Por cierto, ¿por qué me estuviste llamando ayer? ¿Querías decirme algo?

–Una amiga tuya se puso en contacto conmigo. Dijo que necesitaba desesperadamente ponerse en contacto contigo, pero que no contestabas el teléfono. Era esa amiga tuya del trabajo, Yuyal.

–Oh… olvídalo, seguro que no era importante –se preguntó nerviosa por lo que estaría tramando Yuyal. ¿Cómo se atrevía a molestar a su abuela telefoneándola?

¿Y cómo habría conseguido el número de Selene? Solo podía haberlo encontrado en el expediente personal de Serena, lo que quería decir que había usado sus habilidades informáticas para curiosear en sus datos. ¿Habría esperado su antigua y calculadora amiga que Selene pudiera facilitarle su paradero, después de que hubieran abandonado el hotel?

–¿Qué vas a ponerte para la fiesta? –le preguntó Selene.

Serena no le ahorró detalles, sabiendo lo mucho que aquellas cosas gustaban a la anciana. Le habría encantado contarle lo de la ceremonia de los Golden Awards, con Mimet Black y su marido, por no hablar del castillo en el que estaba alojada, pero no se atrevía a pronunciar una palabra que Darien pudiera considerar información confidencial.

En lugar de ello, le preguntó a su vez por lo que había estado haciendo y lentamente empezó a relajarse al calor de la conversación. Al contrario que su hija, Ikuko, Selene era una mujer muy vital y optimista.

–Parece que estás muy encariñada con tu abuela –le comentó Darien cuando Serena le devolvió el teléfono.

–Es un encanto –pronunció enternecida mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas para trasladarse a la habitación contigua. Tenía bien presente la acusación que le había hecho de provocarlo, y no quería darle más motivos para pensar que pretendía estimular su interés.

–¿Y tu madre?

Serena se detuvo de espaldas a él, intentando no inmutarse.

–En este momento la relación está un poco fría –admitió, optando por ser sincera.

Madre e hija no se habían retirado la palabra, pero durante su última conversación se habían dicho cosas que probablemente nunca olvidarían, reflexionó Serena con tristeza. Nunca podría olvidar la «terrible decepción » que, según su madre, había significado para ella.

Madre e hija siempre habían chocado. De adolescente, Serena se había negado a teñirse el pelo, tal y como solía ella sugerirle, o había refunfuñado solo de ver los sujetadores con relleno que le presentaba. Se había negado a estudiar Empresariales y, como resultado, nunca había alcanzado ni el salario ni el estatus con que su madre identificaba el éxito en la vida.

Finalmente, y de manera imperdonable según los términos de Ikuko, Serena había fracasado a la hora de entrar en el acaudalado mundo de sus hermanastras, donde con algún esfuerzo habría podido encontrar al tipo de hombre que ella habría podido aprobar.

Su reciente empleo como camarera de hotel había sido la última gota en colmar el vaso de su insatisfacción. No, Serena nunca sería una hija de la que Ikuko pudiera presumir delante de sus amigas.

Reprimiendo aquellos tristes recuerdos, se dispuso a maquillarse. Se había fijado en la maquilladora que la había atendido el día de la ceremonia de los Golden Awards, así que usó la pintura y sombra de ojos con mayor atrevimiento del habitual, para luego pintarse los labios de un llamativo rojo fresa.

El vestido tenía un corsé interno que lo entallaba, y que afortunadamente consiguió colocarse bien sin ayuda. Recogió su bolsa de cosméticos y salió del baño.

Darien se detuvo para mirarla. Aquella fue una de las muy raras ocasiones en que habló sin pensar.

–Ese color combina maravillosamente bien con tu cutis y tu pelo.

–Gracias –repentinamente tímida, pero reconfortada por dentro, Serena se volvió hacia la mesa de tocador para ponerse los pendientes y la pulsera de diamantes.

Todavía mientras lo hacía buscó su imagen en el espejo, admirando deleitada su traje gris marengo. Tan alto, moreno y sofisticado, tan increíblemente guapo, Darien Chiba era la máxima fantasía masculina de cualquier mujer…

Hasta que aquellos pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos de golpe con un chirrido de frenos.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en él así? Ya era hora de que se recordara que absolutamente todo, desde aquella ropa elegante que llevaba hasta su supuesta relación con Darien Chiba, no era más que un gigantesco engaño. Sus esperanzas comenzaron a caer en picado.

Al fin y al cabo, ella no estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas en un romántico castillo en compañía de un hombre rico y guapo: lo estaba simulando, hasta el último detalle. Un oportuno recordatorio.

**NO CREO QUE SERE AGUANTE MUCHO MAS TIEMPO SIN CEDER A LA TENTACION…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda de Hiel**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 3**

**CAPITULO 6**

HACIA la medianoche, Darien entró en el salón de baile y paseó su expectante mirada por los grupos de invitados hasta que descubrió a Serena.

Bajo la tenue iluminación ambiental, Serena resplandecía como una diosa dorada. Su cabello parecía arder, sus diamantes relampagueaban, su delicioso rostro resplandecía de animación mientras miraba al hombre alto y rubio que estaba hablando con ella, y que se permitía el gesto de confianza de apoyar una mano en su cintura.

Darien reconoció inmediatamente a su interlocutor: Zyocite Henson, un rico banquero con gran éxito entre las mujeres. Aunque Darien había estado ausente durante la mayor parte de la velada mientras hablaba de negocios con Samuel Tenou y había dejado a Serena a merced de sus propios recursos, no le había gustado nada verla tan entretenida. Tanto que, al parecer, lo había reemplazado.

Una insólita punzada de rabia lo atravesó de parte a parte, demoliendo su poderosa autodisciplina con desconcertante rapidez y eficacia.

Apretó los dientes mientras atravesaba el salón para reunirse con ellos.

–_Je suis désolé.._. –empezó a disculparse con Serena por su prolongada ausencia.

Al sonido de su voz, Serena se giró en redondo. Su expresión evidenció similares dosis de alivio y desagrado.

–¿Dónde te habías metido?

–Supongo que tú no leerás los periódicos de economía –le dijo Zyocite Henson a Serena al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a Darien. Resultaba obvio que conocía los últimos movimientos del mercado de acciones, que insinuaban un importante cambio de rumbo en el imperio empresarial de Samuel Tenou.

Darien se apresuró a tomar a Serena de la mano. Quería alejarla de Henson, llevársela arriba y tumbarla en la cama: un impulso primario que nacía de una rabia insólita, distinta de cualquier otra que hubiera experimentado antes.

–Gracias por haber cuidado de ella –murmuró con glacial cortesía.

–¡No soy una niña a la que tengan que cuidar! –protestó Serena, enfadada, mientras él, ignorándola, la llevaba a la pista de baile–. ¿Por qué estás así, Darien? ¿Por qué te comportas como si hubiera hecho algo malo?

–¿Acaso no lo has hecho? ¡Te he dejado sola cinco minutos y vuelvo para encontrarte flirteando con otro hombre! –la censuró con frío desdén, deslizando sus largos y seguros dedos por su espalda para atraerla hacia sí.

En cuanto reconoció su aroma cálido y viril, luchó contra el afrodisíaco efecto que provocaba su cercanía en su traicionero cuerpo.

–¡Me has dejado sola durante dos horas!

–¿Era demasiado pedir que me esperaras tranquilamente donde te dejé? – le espetó él de manera nada razonable.

–¡Sí, porque no soy un paraguas que dejar en el paragüero y además tampoco estaba flirteando con Zyocite! Solo estábamos hablando. Él sabe que estoy comprometida –replicó a la defensiva.

–Pero Zyocite no le haría ascos a acostarse con la prometida de otro hombre, _n'est-ce pas_?

Serena podía leer una genuina furia en su rostro, combinada con la tensión de su poderosa mandíbula.

–Estás celoso –adivinó, abriendo mucho los ojos de sorpresa.

Su hermosa boca dibujó una despreciativa sonrisa.

–Por supuesto que no estoy celoso. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No estamos realmente comprometidos –le recordó, en tono seco.

Pero Serena no renunciaba tan fácilmente a una opinión propia, una vez que se la había formado.

–Quizá seas un tipo naturalmente posesivo en las relaciones. Definitivamente no te ha gustado verme disfrutar de la compañía de otro hombre. Pero… ¿eres consciente de lo ofensiva que resulta tu insinuación de que pueda acostarme con un hombre al que acabo de conocer?

–Yo me habría acostado contigo a los cinco minutos de conocerte, _ma petite _–le confió Darien con voz ronca.

La apretaba tanto contra sí que Serena pudo sentir claramente el efecto de su excitación, con lo que un húmedo calor empezó a extenderse por su vientre en respuesta a su urgente y masculina sexualidad.

–Yo no soy como tú… ¡nunca me habría prestado a algo así! –proclamó acalorada, poniéndose de puntillas para decírselo a la oreja.

–_Mais non._.. Yo puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo –enredó sus largos y hábiles dedos en sus rizos para retenerla en aquella postura al tiempo que le rozaba los labios con los suyos. No era aficionado a públicos despliegues de afecto, pero en aquel instante se vio dominado por una atávica necesidad de marcarla como suya para que ningún otro hombre se atreviera a acercársele de nuevo.

Se apoderó de su boca y la saboreó con desinhibida ansia, no una sola vez sino muchas, hasta que la sintió estremecerse contra él, vibrante su cuerpo esbelto en respuesta a su pasión.

Reacio, dejó por fin de besarla, contempló su arrobado rostro y la urgió a dirigirse a la salida.

–Vamos.

¿Ir adónde?, estuvo a punto de preguntarle Serena, pese a saberlo. No podía encontrar ni el aliento ni la voluntad para discutir. Al fin y al cabo, quería estar a solas con él. Quería que la besara de nuevo, nunca había anhelado nada con tanta fuerza, y donde antes la presencia de otros habría podido actuar como estímulo al autocontrol, esa vez se le antojaba un incordio. Las objeciones perdían terreno, relegadas por el feroz anhelo que la consumía.

–Esto tiene que ser un principio, no un final –declaró Darien mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio.

Serena no quería que le hablara; solo quería que la besara. Porque cuando la besaba, ella no tenía que pensar ni preguntarse si estaba cometiendo un error o no.

Peor aún: el deseo era tan visceral que no podía soportarlo ni hacerle frente. Darien le bajó la cremallera del vestido, deslizó los dedos por su esbelta espalda y le soltó el sujetador. Serena se estremeció, electrizada de expectación, con las rodillas convertidas en gelatina cuando vio sus manos alzándose hasta sus senos para acariciar los sensibles pezones.

La tocó exactamente como quería que la tocara. Nunca había imaginado que el deseo pudiera dejarla tan debilitada, hasta el punto de que mantenerse de pie representara un desafío. En ese momento, mientras se apoyaba sobre su pecho haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por respirar, comprendió que estaba aprendiendo la lección.

Dentro del círculo de sus brazos, se volvió y lo besó. Vio luego que se apartaba por un instante para despojarse de la chaqueta, sacarse la camisa de debajo del pantalón y empezar a desabrochársela.

Solo el hecho de mirarlo hacía que se le secara la garganta. Una musculosa y bronceada sección de su torso resultó visible entre su camisa abierta, y ansió tocar, explorar, saborearlo… como si aquel hombre se hubiera metido debajo de su piel para volver su mundo cabeza abajo, inspirándole deseos que jamás antes había imaginado.

En aquel instante no pensó, sino que actuó. Alzó las manos hasta su duro y plano abdomen y deslizó los dedos por sus músculos, descubriendo la suavidad de su piel y deleitándose sin pudor en la sensación de su contacto, que le aceleraba la respiración.

Darien la despojó entonces del vestido y allí quedó ella, sintiéndose alarmantemente desnuda vestida únicamente con los altos tacones y la vaporosa braga de seda blanca. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y la atrajo hacia sus piernas abiertas, mordisqueándole sensualmente el labio inferior al tiempo que deslizaba una mano bajo la seda y acariciaba el lugar más sensible de todos, con una destreza y un ritmo que le hizo jadear.

–Te quiero desnuda, _ma petite_… –musitó con voz ronca mientras le bajaba la braga y se la quitaba con la tranquila habilidad de un hombre experimentado en desnudar mujeres–. Y luego te amaré de todas las maneras posibles.

Inclinó la cabeza para deslizar los ávidos labios por la orgullosa punta de un pezón, a la vez que su mano continuaba explorando la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

Serena, a su vez, hundió los dedos en su negro pelo mientras se dejaba acariciar, atravesada de parte a parte por un dardo de necesidad.

–Llevas demasiada ropa –le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Darien hizo que se tumbara en la cama y se incorporó para desnudarse él mismo. A la camisa y el pantalón siguieron los calzoncillos. Serena nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y excitado ante ella, y no pudo retirar la mirada de su largo y grueso miembro. Se sentía intimidada a la vez que atraída por su tamaño.

Sintiendo un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, se metió bajo la sábana. Darien dejó unos preservativos sobre la mesilla y se tumbó junto a ella. Después de quitarle los pendientes de diamantes y de hacerlos a un lado, recorrió con sus brillantes ojos zafiros su nervioso rostro.

–¿Qué te pasa?

De repente, aprovechándose de que estaba inclinado sobre ella, Serena le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó, necesitada del olvido de la pasión para sentirse segura, y tembló al sentir su ardiente dureza. Darien bajó su oscura cabeza y le besó los senos, tentando los endurecidos pezones con la lengua y mordisqueando las hipersensibles puntas hasta que la sintió retorcerse de placer.

Solo entonces la tocó allá donde más ansiaba ella que la tocara. Con dedos hábiles exploró el sedoso calor entre sus muslos y sometió luego aquella dulce zona a su boca. Nada la había preparado para aquella suprema intimidad, de manera que intentó apartarse, sobresaltada, pero él cerró las manos sobre sus caderas y la retuvo hasta que la sensación se disparó como un incendio desatado en el centro de su ser.

Ansiaba más de aquella salvaje, embriagadora sensación, y no podía evitarlo: era como si estuviese esclavizada por ella. El anhelo se alzaba como un enorme clamor blanco en su interior, frustrando cualquier intento por controlarlo. Su cuerpo temblaba y el apretado nudo que sentía en el vientre se apretaba cada vez más hasta que el placer estalló en una abrumadora marea que terminó anegándola, dejándola estremecida, gimiendo por la reacción.

–Darien… –susurró, jadeante.

–Te ha gustado eso, _ma petite _–pronunció con la satisfacción de un hombre consciente de haber regalado a una mujer un placer inimaginable.

Asintió aturdida, ralentizada cada reacción. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que su cuerpo pudiera sentir algo con tal intensidad, y, en medio del maravillado efecto de aquel clímax, fue apenas consciente de que estiraba una mano para recoger un preservativo antes de ocuparse nuevamente de ella.

Acomodó obediente su cuerpo, entrenada ya para recibir placer. Cuando él le empujó los muslos hacia atrás y se cernió sobre ella, Serena tembló solo de sentir su miembro duro presionando contra la diminuta abertura, y sin embargo experimentó al mismo tiempo una sensación de confianza.

–Estás tan cerrada… –gruñó de placer mientras se hundía cuidadosamente en su blando canal.

Un sonido sobresaltado, a caballo entre un gemido y un grito, brotó de su garganta cuando Darien penetró a través de la frágil barrera de su inexperiencia.

Al sentirla estremecerse se detuvo en el mismo acto de la posesión, escrutándola con sus abrasadores ojos zafiros, reconociendo en aquel sublime instante que era efectivamente el único amante que había tenido nunca.

–Durante todo el tiempo me estabas diciendo la verdad…

–No todas las mujeres somos unas mentirosas… –jadeó Serena, estremeciéndose de nuevo cuando él la penetró a fondo.

Inmerso en su candente calor, Darien se esforzó por mantener el control, inclinándose para apoderarse nuevamente de su boca y aspirar el delicioso aroma de su piel. Volvió a acomodar sus estrechas caderas y empujó, decidido a conducirse con tranquilidad pero luchando a cada segundo contra un explosivo nivel de excitación.

Serena se arqueó para recibirlo con un gimoteo de ánimo y él se hundió todavía con mayor fuerza y profundidad, hasta que comprendió de pronto que no podría contenerse ni un segundo más. Agarrándola con firmeza, se retiró hasta salirse casi y volvió a empujar con seductora fuerza. El placer volvió a borbotear en el interior de Serena en un salvaje torrente de sensaciones que la levantó en volandas para dejarla sin defensas.

El provocador ritmo de Darien parecía agudizar cada sensación de manera insoportable, hasta que de repente fue como si una cegadora luz blanca explotara en su interior, fusionados su calor y su ansia en un feroz y furioso orgasmo.

Después de aquello, aturdida y mareada, pensó que nunca más volvería a ser capaz de moverse, porque sentía las piernas pegadas a la cama de lo mucho que le pesaban. Estaba increíblemente contenta por haberlo escogido como amante, ya que le había hecho el amor de una manera maravillosa y sabía que eso, como primera experiencia, no era muy frecuente.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, presionando los labios contra la fina y morena piel de su hombro, capaz de razonar solamente de la manera más básica, desconectado como estaba su cerebro. Darien se levantó entonces de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

Se le ocurrió que, apenas una semana antes, Darien no había sido para ella más que el cliente multimillonario del hotel en el que trabajaba. ¿Y qué era ahora? Un muy deseable amante que también podía llegar a ser absolutamente irritante, y el tipo que le estaba pagando para que simulara ser su prometida.

Una vez más la cruel realidad volvió a hacer presa en ella, alarmada de que hubiera podido olvidarse de la naturaleza económica de su arreglo. Aquello significaba una complicación, sí, pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse con la correcta actitud por ambas partes, razonó frenética; estaba decidida a ser optimista, y no a fustigarse a sí misma con inútiles arrepentimientos.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y ahora él se había convertido en su amante.

Darien abandonó en ese momento el baño y volvió a la cama. Serena se había quedado profundamente dormida, con una maraña de rizos rubios cubriendo parcialmente su perfecto perfil y una mano recogida bajo la mejilla, como una niña.

Aquello le hizo desearla de nuevo, y la intensidad de aquel deseo lo inquietó. El deseo era algo maravilloso siempre y cuando estuviera dentro de unos límites aceptables. El ansia desinhibida que amenazaba su autocontrol no era en absoluto su estilo, porque ello podía añadir complicaciones a una vida que prefería transcurriera libre y sin trabas: eso siempre representaba un agradable contraste con sus problemáticos y azarosos años de infancia.

En el fondo sería siempre un impenitente solitario, y era poco probable que eso fuera a cambiar, ya que todo, desde su nacimiento hasta su difícil adolescencia había conspirado para convertirlo en el hombre que era. Había seducido a Serena, sin embargo, y el hecho de desflorarla le había despertado un instinto protector de lo más extraño.

Pese a todo, era igualmente consciente de que no podía permitirse olvidar que era una ladrona, cuya lealtad se hallaba a la venta al mejor postor…

Serena se despertó cuando todavía estaba oscuro, inmediatamente consciente de la nueva sensibilidad entre sus muslos y del dolor de músculos poco familiares. Instantáneamente fluyó el recuerdo y se levantó de la cama tan sigilosamente como un espectro, para dirigirse descalza al baño.

Aunque eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, tomó un baño. En la bañera, aliviada por el agua caliente, se abrazó las rodillas y se puso a pensar sobre lo sucedido. Se había acostado con Darien Chiba y había sido maravilloso.

No quería reflexionar demasiado sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos, porque el sentido común le decía que una atracción tan poderosamente física como la que compartían solo podía terminar de una manera. Sobre todo, no quería pensar en los sentimientos que él estaba empezando a despertarle, como la punzada de intensa satisfacción que había experimentado cuando lo descubrió celoso por el interés que le había demostrado el banquero.

O como la felicidad que la embargaba cuando él la escuchaba y le hacía caso, o cuando admiraba su aspecto. O el deleite sin reservas que experimentó al descubrir su impúdica pasión, que tanto contrastaba con su fría fachada.

Sabía, sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, que había traspasado una peligrosa frontera. Había abandonado sus defensas y asumido un riesgo que nunca había corrido antes. Y sin embargo, si en ese momento le hubiera sido dado volver a sentir lo que él le había hecho sentir, ¿acaso no habría aceptado?

No era solamente algo físico. Era más bien la asombrosa sensación de sentirse locamente viva por primera vez, la maravillosa sensación de conexión con otro ser humano. Todavía inmersa en aquellos pensamientos, se secó con una esponjosa toalla.

Decidió de pronto que no se comportaría como una cobarde y desertaría de la experiencia solo porque resultaba muy improbable que fuera a tener un final feliz. Solo tenía veintitrés años, se recordó obstinada: era demasiado joven para preocuparse por tener un final feliz con un hombre.

De puntillas, volvió a la cama, se metió entre las tibias sábanas y, cuando un largo brazo masculino la atrajo hacia sí, se dejó abrazar de buena gana.

Le encantaba el aroma de su piel, limpio y viril, con un evocador eco a colonia selecta. Se llenó los pulmones de aquella esencia ya familiar como si fuera una droga adictiva, mientras deslizaba las puntas de los dedos por su vientre duro y plano. Cuando bajó la mano hacia su muslo, lo oyó soltar un soñoliento gruñido de aprobación.

En la oscuridad, una pícara sonrisa asomó a sus labios en el momento en que descubrió que incluso dormido estaba excitado y listo para la acción. Ya plenamente despierta y desvergonzadamente dispuesta al experimento, se permitió una libertad más y deslizó esa vez los dedos a lo largo de su miembro de acero.

Con un ahogado gemido de apreciación, Darien cambió de postura y procedió a realizar sus propias exploraciones.

Serena quedó impresionada con la rapidez con que su propio cuerpo reaccionó a sus soñolientas caricias, con sus pezones endureciéndose al instante mientras un húmedo calor se extendía entre sus piernas. Mascullando una maldición en francés, Darien la inmovilizó bajo su cuerpo, acariciándola con súbita urgencia.

Poco después se instalaba entre sus muslos, dispuesto a poseer nuevamente su complaciente cuerpo. Instintivamente ella se arqueó hacia él para favorecer el ángulo de entrada, y Darien la penetró profundamente con un gutural sonido de placer. Empezó a moverse lenta y provocativamente, con un fuerte ritmo sensual.

Serena entreabrió los labios y comenzó a jadear, aferrándose a sus anchos hombros conforme la gloriosa presión crecía en intensidad. Poco después estallaba en un explosivo clímax cuando sintió su magnífico cuerpo estremecerse al mismo tiempo que el suyo. Una inefable marea de exquisitas sensaciones se derramó en cascada sobre su saciado cuerpo.

Con un brusco movimiento, Darien se apartó de ella y rodó al otro lado de la cama para encender la lámpara. Cegada por la súbita iluminación, Serena parpadeó sorprendida.

–_Merde alors! _¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Acaso una seducción deliberada… – se volvió furioso hacia ella, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados– que acabará en una concepción planeada con igual meticulosidad?

Perpleja ante aquella acusación, Serena se medio incorporó en la cama:

–¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Seducción, dices?

–¡Acabamos de tener sexo sin preservativo!

–Oh… Dios… mío –musitó sorprendida–. No me había dado cuenta…

–¿De veras? Me despiertas de un profundo sueño para que te haga el amor. ¡Muchos hombres se habrían olvidado de tomar precauciones al calor del momento!

–No puedes pensar en serio que te haya provocado deliberadamente mientras estabas dormido, con la esperanza de que te olvidaras de ponerte un preservativo… –pronunció, ruborizada.

–¿Y por qué no habría de pensar algo así? ¡Una vez sorprendí a una mujer en el momento de pinchar un preservativo con la esperanza de concebir un hijo sin mi consentimiento! –gruñó Darien, desdeñoso–. Los hombres acaudalados siempre son un objetivo para una mujer fértil. ¡Cuando un hombre le hace un hijo, está obligado a mantenerla a ella y a su criatura durante un par de décadas!

–Me das lástima –suspiró Serena, esforzándose por dominarse–. Sospechar siempre y en todo momento de los demás debe de ser horrible. ¡No todo el mundo está dispuesto a estafarte o a hacer dinero a costa tuya, Darien!

–Ya te he sorprendido una vez robándome –le recordó fríamente–. Así que disculpa si no me siento muy impresionado por esta manifestación tuya de ser moralmente superior.

Serena se había quedado pálida: no había necesitado para nada aquel último y cruel recordatorio. Yaciendo allí desnuda, con el cuerpo todavía húmedo y dolorido después del acto amoroso, se sentía como si fuera una mujerzuela.

Darien tenía que despreciarla mucho para dudar de aquella forma de sus motivos, cuando incluso un acto de amor era susceptible de ser contemplado como un intento de estafarlo. Significó un brutal regreso a la realidad el descubrimiento de que, mientras que ella había superado la humillación de su primer encuentro, él nunca había dejado de considerarla una ladrona calculadora y sin escrúpulos.

El hecho de haberse acostado con ella no había cambiado su opinión. ¿De veras la había tomado por una mujer capaz de sabotear un método contraceptivo con la esperanza de quedarse embarazada de él? Se había quedado consternada. No le extrañaba que fuera tan cínico, si acaso ese era el tipo de mujeres con las que estaba acostumbrado a acostarse.

–Ya hablaremos de esto mañana –murmuró Darien mientras volvía a apagar las luces.

–No hará falta –replicó, volviéndose hacia el otro lado–. Mis reglas son muy irregulares. Estoy segura de que no tendrás motivo alguno para preocuparte.

Sin embargo, a pesar de aquella pretendida seguridad, permaneció despierta y preocupada mucho tiempo después de que su respiración profunda y regular le hubiese confirmado que se había quedado dormido. ¿Por qué había preferido ignorar el hecho de que le estaba pagando miles de libras a cambio de simular ser su prometida?

Los problemas económicos siempre cambiaban la naturaleza de las relaciones, reflexionó, triste. El asunto del dinero había levantado un muro entre ellos. Esa era precisamente la enorme diferencia entre ambos: aquel último recordatorio de que él era rico y ella pobre, aparte del hecho de que la hubiera sorprendido robándole.

¿Por qué había creído que podría tener sexo sobre una relación tan desigual? Él le había demostrado lo muy errónea que podía llegar a ser aquella convicción.

Para cuando la luz del amanecer empezó a filtrarse a través de las cortinas, Serena se había cansado de permanecer en la cama inmóvil como un cadáver. Volvió a levantarse con el mayor sigilo que pudo y decidió salir a dar un paseo.

La única ropa suya que había metido en la maleta eran sus tejanos de pitillo y la camiseta del esqueleto. Se los puso, complementándolos con una chaqueta de lana con cuello de terciopelo y botas de cordones. Abandonó la habitación, bajó las escaleras y, tan pronto como salió al exterior y respiró un poco de aire fresco, experimentó una inmensa sensación de alivio y la desesperada necesidad de reclamar su libertad.

La farsa de su compromiso pronto terminaría, se dijo en un intento por consolarse. Pronto estaría de regreso en casa, buscando otro empleo. Con suerte, el torbellino de excitados sentimientos que estaba padeciendo se desvanecería junto con el propio Darien Chiba…

**ESE DARIEN SI QUE ES UN DESGRACIADO SE ACUESTA CON ELLA Y LUEGO LA ACUSA DE SEDUCIRLO PARA VER SI SE QUEDA EMBARAZADA…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda de Hiel**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 3**

**CAPITULO 7**

SERENA! Te vi por la ventana andando por el sendero. Darien respirará tranquilo… ¡te ha estado buscando por todas partes! –exclamó Michiru con tono ligero cuando la vio subir los escalones de la entrada, despeinada, llena de barro y avergonzada tanto de su prolongada ausencia como de su desaliñado aspecto.

Pensó fugazmente que nunca había visto sonreír a su anfitriona con tanta felicidad, pero lo cierto era que estaba demasiado agobiada para ponerse a sospechar.

–Salí a dar una vuelta y me perdí un poco –murmuró, disculpándose–. ¿Me he perdido el desayuno?

–No. Darien estaba preocupado de que hubieras leído la noticia en los periódicos y te hubieras enfadado… Esas cosas son tan… tan embarazosas… Sobre todo cuando te sorprenden fuera de casa –comentó Michiru con poco convincente compasión.

Serena se detuvo en el vestíbulo, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Qué noticia?

Michiru se apresuró a pasarle el periódico tabloide que parecía tener preparado.

–Haré que te suban el desayuno a la habitación, si quieres.

Serena abrió el periódico. Allí estaba: _El multimillonario y la camarera de hotel_.

Había la foto de una resplandeciente Yuyal, su supuesta mejor amiga, quehabía contado todo lo que sabía a algún periodista por dinero. Casi todo lo queSerena le había confesado en sus confidencias estaba allí, negro sobre blanco:desde el breve periodo que había pasado en un hogar de acogida siendo niña,hasta el reciente y misterioso conflicto en sus relaciones familiares.

A ello seañadía lo que Yuyal describía como la frenética determinación de Serena decasarse con un hombre rico al que hubiera conocido en su trabajo… Según Yuyal,Serena era una rampante cazafortunas que se había servido de su empleo comocamarera de hotel para acostarse con varios huéspedes acaudalados, a la buscade alguno que pudiera sacarla del hotel y consentirle todos sus caprichos.

«¡Todouna odiosa basura!», exclamó Serena para sus adentros, furiosa, preguntándosequién diablos podría creerse un absurdo semejante.

–¿No preferirías desayunar en tu habitación? –le propuso de nuevo Michiru Tenou, expectante.

–¿Todos tus huéspedes han leído esto? –quiso saber Serena.

–Probablemente –Michiru le lanzó una compasiva mirada tan poco convincente como su sonrisa anterior.

–Desayunaré abajo –anunció, para encaminarse con el periódico bajo el brazo hacia el comedor, la cabeza bien alta y un brillo casi marcial en la mirada.

Un momento después recordó que tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y los tejanos manchados de barro. Tuvo, sin embargo, que resignarse porque los huéspedes ya se habían vuelto todos a la vez para contemplar su avance en paralelo a la mesa, hacia la silla vacía que esperaba al lado de la de Darien.

Darien, elegante y sensual con su camisa de rayas y sus chinos de diseñador, se levantó al verla acercarse y le sacó la silla. Por dentro, Serena sentía reverberar su cuerpo como un motor encendido. Rápidamente recorrió con la mirada su cabello negro, sus brillantes ojos zafiros y la leve sombra de su barba, que le recordó que no se había afeitado desde la noche anterior.

Y no pudo evitar reconocer, pese a que estaba furiosa con él, su impresionante atractivo, como tampoco pudo dejar de ruborizarse de excitación mientras tomaba asiento.

–Te traeré algo de comer –le ofreció él, levantándose para acercarse a la mesa lateral donde estaban los platos, dispuestos para que los propios huéspedes se sirvieran.

Sorprendida de que le estuviera dedicando tanta atención, Serena vio que le preparaba un plato enorme, casi como si fuera a alimentar a la mitad de la mesa en vez de a la flacucha rubia con la que supuestamente estaba comprometido.

–Habrás caminado kilómetros… Debes de estar muerta de hambre –le señaló mientras se lo servía, ante su asombrada mirada.

Intentando no reírse ante la pasmada expresión de la rubia que tenía enfrente, con su saludable plato consistente en unas pocas piezas de fruta, Serena procedió a untar de mantequilla la primera tostada.

–He caminado bastante más de lo que pretendía… Me temo que me metí en un terreno cenagoso, para acabar perdida y llena de barro. Tuve que seguir la carretera para poder volver hasta aquí. No debí haberme alejado tanto sin un mapa –le confió en un susurro a Darien cuando este le estaba sirviendo el café.

Se echó un poco de azúcar mientras se preguntaba por qué Darien, que tanto la había ofendido apenas unas horas antes, se mostraba en ese momento tan amable y solícito. ¿Acaso no había leído el mismo periódico? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que bien había podido intentar robarle el portátil para atraer su atención, y seducirlo luego con la esperanza de que una buena experiencia sensual lo empujara a acabar manteniéndola?

Resultaba obvio que el resto de los invitados habían leído la noticia. De hecho, era dolorosamente consciente de que todos ellos los miraban con enorme interés, esperando claramente algún indicio o señal de que Darien fuera a dejarla plantada en aquel momento.

Gracias a su antigua amiga, había aparecido descrita como una calculadora camarera de hotel que había seducido a inocentes clientes en un esfuerzo por cazar un marido rico.

Darien observó a Serena devorar su desayuno con el entusiasmo de alguien que no hubiera comido en un mes. Se sintió aliviado de ver que aquel difamatorio artículo de un periodicucho de segunda fila no le había quitado el apetito. Por encima de todo, Darien admiraba el coraje, y el coraje que había exhibido Serena al elegir bajar a desayunar ante tanta audiencia lo había dejado impresionado.

Pocas mujeres habrían conservado la sangre fría en tan embarazosa situación.

–Tengo que hacer mi equipaje –le dijo ella con perfecta naturalidad, tan pronto como hubo apurado su segunda taza de café.

Teniendo en cuenta el humor en que se encontraba, Serena sabía que no tardaría mucho. Así fue, en efecto: no necesitó más de diez minutos. Darien entró en la habitación justo cuando dejaba la maleta en el suelo. Con tal de mantenerse ocupada, hasta se habría ofrecido a hacerle la maleta. No habría sido necesario, ya que él mismo se había encargado de hacerla.

–Deberíamos hablar antes de que llegue el helicóptero –le informó Darien, rotundo–Nos quedaremos en otro hotel un par de días más, después de lo cual podrás volver a tu vida anterior. Una vez que regresemos a Londres, el trabajo absorberá todo mi tiempo.

Serena no dijo nada. Otro hotel, afortunadamente no el mismo donde había estado trabajando. Resultaba obvio que su arreglo pronto seguiría su curso. ¡Al diablo entonces con su declaración de la víspera, cuando le dijo que su intimidad tenía que ser un principio y no un final!

Darien se la quedó mirando con expresión sardónica.

–Espero que no acabes quedándote embarazada.

–Eso espero yo también –repuso, tensa–, porque sería mi vida la que quedaría arruinada si eso sucediera.

–Arruinaría las vidas de los dos –replicó él, sombrío.

Serena resistió el impulso de contradecirlo. Como hija de madre soltera, era bien consciente de que su nacimiento había tenido muy escaso impacto en la vida de su padre. Kenji Tsukino había pagado la mínima pensión estipulada por la ley para la manutención de Serena, y allí había acabado todo.

No se había tomado interés alguno por ella. No la había invitado a visitarlo, ni a él ni a su segunda mujer, su familia. De hecho, la había excluido deliberadamente de todo evento familiar. Cuando su madre decidió no interrumpir el embarazo contra los deseos de Kenji, él se vengó haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar la existencia de Serena.

Si sus hermanastras, mayores que ella, no le hubieran dirigido la palabra cuando estaba en el instituto, Serena nunca habría llegado a conocerlas. Porque ella nunca habría tenido la confianza necesaria para acercarse a Lita o a Rei por voluntad propia, cuando su padre le había hecho sentirse tan poco merecedora de su afecto.

Y aquella dolorosa sensación de no ser lo suficientemente buena para convertirse en una aceptable hija la había acompañado durante toda su vida.

Aquella tarde, Serena se vio nuevamente encerrada en una suite de hotel con Mina como única compañía. Darien había estado hablando largo y tendido con alguien por teléfono, en italiano, mientras la limusina se deslizaba lentamente en medio del tráfico de Londres, y tan pronto como se registró en el hotel, volvió a abandonarlo.

Esa vez, sin embargo, la suite que había contratado tenía dos dormitorios: no esperaba, pues, que ella durmiera en el sofá o compartiera su cama. Su pequeña aventura había acabado. Aquella tarde, volvió a recordar la injusta acusación que él le había hecho aquella madrugada, reviviendo el dolor y la rabia que había experimentado.

Mientras Mina veía la televisión, Serena se dedicó a trabajar sus sentimientos con la ayuda de su lápiz y su cuaderno, dibujando pequeñas viñetas que ilustraban su difícil relación con Darien.

Darien regresó poco después de medianoche e intercambió una palabra o dos con Mina, que se levantó soñolienta del sofá, apagó el televisor y se despidió.

Una vez solos, recogió el cuaderno de dibujos de Serena. _El francés_, decía el título de la primera hoja, con una caricatura en la que aparecía contemplando con lascivia a la estilista mientras fingía admirar a Serena con su vestido de noche. No dejó de reírse mientras pasaba cada , porque aquella mujer poseía un corrosivo sentido del humor.

Solo podía rezar para que la caricatura que representaba a Michiru como una piraña devora-hombres no llegara a publicarse nunca, porque Samuel se mostraría mortalmente ofendido por aquel insulto a su esposa. En cuanto a él, la olímpica indiferencia que había demostrado aquella mañana ante las revelaciones del tabloide sobre el pasado de Serena había quedado inmortalizada en el dibujo que lo mostraba quejándose de lo mucho que los ingleses abusaban de las comidas fritas en el desayuno.

¿Lo vería realmente como un ser tan insensible? Tal vez. Según él mismo le había confesado, evitaba siempre intimar a un nivel personal y emocional con las mujeres, porque el tiempo y la experiencia le habían enseñado que dicha actitud resultaba imprudente cuando no tenía intención alguna de establecer relaciones a largo plazo.

–Oh, has vuelto… –Serena salió en ese momento del dormitorio, vestida con su pijama, que tenía pequeños monitos en el pantalón y un mono grande estampado en la camisola. Nada de lo cual, por cierto, distrajo su mirada de la sensual curva de sus senos y del dibujo de sus pezones, presionando contra la fina tela–. Tengo sed.

La observó mientras se dirigía soñolienta a la cocina que había en una esquina, abría el grifo y sacaba un vaso de un armario. Quedó cautivado por la estrechez de su cintura y las hermosas curvas de su trasero: por lo que se refería a las curvas era toda una mujer, pese a lo esbelto de su figura. Se excitó solo de recordar la sensación de sus caderas bajo sus dedos, pero enseguida se obligó a ahogar aquel persistente recuerdo para concentrarse en un tema bien diferente.

–¿Por qué me robaste el portátil aquel día? –le preguntó de improviso.

Serena estuvo a punto de dejar caer el vaso que estaba sosteniendo.

–Ya te lo expliqué. Pensé que tenías almacenadas fotos de mi amiga desnuda y que te negabas a borrarlas. Ella me dijo que si se lo conseguía, las borraría y en paz. Yo le creí… en aquel entonces la tenía por una buena amiga, pero después me di cuenta de que me había estado mintiendo con la esperanza de sacar dinero. Resultó que estaba trabajando para un periodista que estaba reuniendo información sobre ti y sobre tus actividades.

–Lo sé –reconoció de pronto Darien, sorprendiéndola–. Hice que investigaran a Yuyal.

–¿Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo?

–No tengo ninguna prueba de que no estés conchabada con ella, _ma petite_.

–No, claro. ¡Evidentemente sería mucho más provechoso para mí quedarme embarazada de un hijo que no deseas para así poder hipotecar los próximos veinte años de mi vida! –replicó, irónica.

–No sabía que habías estado también en un hogar de acogida –murmuró Darien, evitando cuidadosamente responder a su comentario, consciente de que la ocasión era la menos adecuada–. No me lo dijiste cuando yo te revelé que había estado en uno.

–Veo que has leído hasta la última línea de ese artículo –le espetó ella, a la defensiva–. Pero solo estuve en un hogar de acogida unos pocos meses, y tan pronto como mis abuelos se enteraron, se ofrecieron a recogerme. Cuando yo era un bebé, mi madre se emborrachó en un momento de desesperación y me internaron en un centro. Pero luego terminó superando sus problemas, con lo que pude volver a vivir con ella otra vez.

–Se nota que la admiras por haber superado esa situación. Pero entonces… ¿cómo es que no te llevas bien con ella?

Serena palideció ante aquella repentina pregunta, ya que el artículo del tabloide no había aclarado aquella situación.

–El testamento de mi abuelo –explicó con un tono de tristeza que traicionaba su deseo de olvidar una realidad tan desagradable–. Mis abuelos poseían y residían en una casa de campo de una pequeña población. Allí mi abuela había sido siempre muy feliz. Cuando falleció mi abuelo, dejó una mitad a su mujer y la otra a su única hija, mi madre. Mi madre obligó a mi abuela a que le vendiera su parte para poder quedarse con toda.

–¿Y tú no lo aprobaste? –inquirió Darien, ceñudo.

–Por supuesto que no. Mi abuela se quedó destrozada por la pérdida de su hogar, cuando además había pasado tan poco tiempo desde la muerte de su marido. Fue una crueldad. Yo comprendía que mi madre siempre había tenido problemas para salir adelante y que nunca había tenido una casa propia, pero sigo pensando que lo que hizo estuvo mal. Yo intenté disuadirla, pero no me hizo caso. Su novio tenía más influencia sobre ella que yo –admitió, resignada–. Antepuso lo que consideraba era su derecho al bienestar de su madre, así que vendió la casa. Y mi abuela, que tan buena había sido siempre con nosotras, tuvo que trasladarse a una colonia residencial donde, eso tengo que admitirlo, ahora mismo es absolutamente feliz.

–Tu madre cedió a la tentación y tiene que vivir con ello. Al menos tu abuela dispuso de fondos suficientes después de la venta de la propiedad para mudarse a otro lugar que le gustaba.

Serena no dijo nada. No había visto indicio alguno de que su madre estuviera sufriendo de mala conciencia y, habiendo invertido todo lo que poseía en adquirir su nuevo apartamento, las finanzas de Selene estaban bajo mínimos. Pero sabía que someter a la anciana a la tensión del cambio a una residencia más asequible sería peligroso, ya que Selene ya había sufrido un ataque cardiaco. El trastorno de mudarse a otra casa podría matarla.

–Será mejor que vuelva a la cama –dijo, pero se quedó donde estaba, como hipnotizada por aquellos impresionantes ojos, por sus pómulos perfectamente delineados, por el hermoso contorno de su apasionada boca.

–Ahí es donde me gustaría estar contigo, _ma petite –_le confesó él con voz ronca.

Como si una llama le hubiera quemado la piel, Serena giró sobre sus talones y se metió directamente en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta a su espalda, para volver a deslizarse bajo el edredón. Lágrimas de frustración le quemaban los ojos; su cuerpo se alborotaba ante la sola idea de volver a compartir una cama con él… ¡Hasta ese punto llegaba su estupidez!

Darien acababa de salir del baño después de darse una larga ducha cuando Mimet lo telefoneó. Quería que se llevara a Serena a una fiesta de fin de semana que Zafiro y ella daban en su yate. En raras ocasiones negaba algo a la bella actriz, y esa fue una de ellas, consciente de que lo más inteligente sería cortar todo vínculo con su falsa prometida en vez de introducirla aún más profundamente en el glamuroso mundo de Mimet.

Mezclar los negocios, el placer y los oscuros secretos era algo que no podía durar. Pagaría a Serena por el tiempo dedicado y borraría el episodio de su memoria: era la mejor opción. Se negaba a considerar la posibilidad de que se hubiera quedado embarazada. Si eso sucedía, se enfrentaría a ello, pero no perdería el sueño preocupándose por adelantado.

Darien había dejado el hotel para cuando Serena estuvo lista para desayunar a la mañana siguiente. Se aburría y ni siquiera su cuaderno de dibujos podía ayudarla a superar su inquietud.

–¿Dónde está tu jefe? –le preguntó a Mina.

–Se pasará todo el día de reunión en reunión –le confió la joven rubia–. Mañana nos volvemos a casa. Me muero de ganas.

–Verás a tu novio –le recordó Serena, pensando que era una muestra de la escasa importancia que tenía en la vida de Darien que sus propios empleados hubieran sabido de su marcha del país antes que ella.

Pero su vida pronto volvería a la normalidad. Había tenido una aventura de una única noche, y estaba orgullosa de ello. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, volvería a la búsqueda de empleo y contactaría con su agente para preguntarle si había recibido algún nuevo encargo como ilustradora.

Tomaría también el tren para visitar a su abuela el fin de semana. Mina tenía los periódicos del día, así que podría estudiar los empleos disponibles: se decidió por buscar un puesto de camarera de restaurante y dejar los hoteles. Una camarera tenía más contacto con los clientes. Sería un trabajo más animado y distraído y… ¿acaso no era precisamente distracción lo que necesitaba?

¡Lo último que necesitaba era preguntarse cómo se las arreglaría si al final resultaba que había concebido un hijo de Darien! Todavía tenía menos excusa preguntarse si preferiría un niño o una niña, y si el bebé se parecería más a ella o a arien, con su pelo negro y sus ojos zafiros.

Si se había quedado embarazada, indudablemente tendría motivos mucho más serios de preocupación. Una vez su madre le había confesado que se había sentido encantada cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada de Serena. En aquel entonces, por supuesto, Ikuko Winston había imaginado de manera ingenua que un bebé en camino consolidaría su relación con el padre, en lugar de destruirla. Al menos, reflexionó tristemente Serena, ella no albergaba ilusión romántica alguna por lo que se refería a Darien Chiba.

Sobre las diez de la noche, Serena tomó un largo baño. Acababa de ponerse el albornoz del hotel cuando de manera inesperada, ya que Mina había supuesto que pasaría la noche fuera, volvió Darien. Vestido con un impecable traje oscuro, una sombra de barba oscurecía sus hermosos rasgos.

Apenas miró a Mina, ya que su atención se vio inmediatamente concentrada en Serena, con su maraña de rebeldes rizos enmarcando su sonrosado rostro y su cuerpo esbelto como perdido en el albornoz que le quedaba demasiado grande. El deseo lo atravesó de parte a parte como un cuchillo: un deseo que no entendió porque no había nacido en su bajo vientre. La persistente e irritante sensación de que le faltaba algo, de que echaba de menos algo vital, lo enfurecía precisamente el día en que debería de estar de un humor excelente para celebrarlo: ya era el nuevo y flamante propietario de la Tenou Centax Corporation.

El contrato había sido negociado en Strathmore después de semanas de conversaciones previas con sus abogados y asesores, y en ese momento estaba por fin firmado, sellado y registrado.

–Buenas noches, Darien –lo saludó Serena, seca.

Mina se escabulló sigilosamente de la suite, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

–Me marcho mañana –anunció él con tono inexpresivo.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa tan radiante como si hubiera ganado una carrera olímpica.

–Ya me lo comentó Mina.

–De camino para el aeropuerto, te dejaré en tu casa. Me quedaré con tu número de teléfono y estaremos en contacto… obviamente –añadió, cortante.

–Eso no va a suceder –repuso ella, adivinando lo que quería decir–. ¡Es más probable que mi óvulo y tu espermatozoide acaben peleándose que montando una fiesta para tres!

La expresión de Darien se oscureció.

–Espero que tengas razón, _ma petite_. Un hijo siempre debería ser algo deseado, buscado y planeado.

A Serena le escocieron los ojos por las lágrimas cuando pensó en lo muy acertada que era aquella frase. Su propia vida habría sido muy diferente si sus padres se la hubieran aplicado. Mientras se esforzaba por no llorar, solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza, aunque se sintió agradecida de que él no hubiera abordado aquel espinoso asunto con hipocresía o corteses y vacías mentiras.

Darien no quería tener un hijo con ella, y ella valoraba su sinceridad. Una vez en su habitación, se quitó el albornoz y se metió en la cama: solo en ese momento afluyeron las lágrimas. Lloró y sollozó, furiosa consigo misma.

Darien tenía un gusto pésimo en ropa femenina, pero era fantástico en la cama, y eso era lo único que echaría de menos de él… o al menos eso fue lo que intentó decirse. Habría sido un maravilloso amante ocasional, se recordó de nuevo, tercamente, negándose a ahondar en sus propios sentimientos.

Unos veinte minutos después, llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

–¡Adelante! –dijo, y se sentó para encender la lámpara de la mesilla.

Se quedó impresionada cuando vio a Darien en el umbral, vestido únicamente con una toalla alrededor de sus estrechas caderas.

–¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

La boca se le secó, cerrada la garganta, pero su cuerpo experimentó la misma reacción que si acabara de montar en una montaña rusa.

–Pues…

–Lo he intentado, pero no puedo dejar de desearte –le confesó él con voz ronca.

Serena admiraba aquella franqueza y el rasgo de humildad que lo había empujado a abordarla después de que él mismo hubiera intentado cerrar aquella puerta. Al fin y al cabo, no era tan distinto de ella, y ese era un descubrimiento que atenuaba el rencor que sentía hacia él, ya que ella tampoco podía dejar de desearlo.

–Quédate –murmuró, y apagó la luz con la esperanza de poder disimular su incomodidad.

Que fuera demasiado débil para despacharlo de allí no dejaba de herir su orgullo. Darien había sospechado que había estado conchabada con Yuyal para sonsacarle cualquier información provechosa que vender a la prensa. Incluso había creído que deliberadamente había intentado quedarse embarazada porque era un hombre rico.

Él no la veía como a una mujer de confianza, con escrúpulos morales. Él era rico, ella era pobre y un océano de sospechas los separaba. Sabía que debería odiarlo, pero cuando sintió el contacto de su musculoso cuerpo en la penumbra, el odio y el rencor desaparecieron.

En su lugar, un torrente de calor empezó a correr por sus venas y se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, tensa de anticipación hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Darien había pasado el día en un todavía más doloroso estado de excitación que había acabado por minar su autodisciplina. Durante todo el tiempo había sido insoportablemente consciente de que aquella sería la última noche que podría estar con Serena, y la tentación de saberla tan cerca se había impuesto por fin a cualquier otra consideración.

Podría estar quebrantando sus propios principios, aunque… ¿cuándo había pretendido ser tan perfecto? En cualquier caso, razonó impaciente, el sexo solo era sexo, y tomarse de manera sentimental lo que solo era una atracción física constituiría un error aún más grave. Aquella mujer lo excitaba irremediablemente.

¿Qué dilema moral había en ello, en comparación con lo que ella podía hacerle sentir?

Habiendo repartido con avidez su atención entre los rosados pezones que adornaban sus pequeños y firmes senos, y descubriendo que se mostraba aún más deliciosamente receptiva de lo que recordaba, Darien se concentró en acariciar su esbelto cuerpo de arriba abajo, ensayando todas las técnicas que había aprendido en el dormitorio.

Si ella podía hacer que la deseara con tanta intensidad, aquel poder tenía que funcionar en ambos sentidos, de modo que no quedó contento hasta que no la vio retorcerse de placer entre gemidos de abandono, suplicándole aquella última satisfacción.

Una marea casi dolorosa de placer la inundó cuando Darien se hundió profundamente en su interior. Los pequeños estremecimientos y convulsiones de un nuevo e inminente clímax empezaron a abrumarla hasta que terminó sollozando de satisfacción contra su hombro duro y moreno. Finalmente volvió a recostarse contra los almohadones, débil como una gatita.

Todavía esforzándose por recuperar el resuello, Darien se lanzó prácticamente fuera de la cama para no volver a sucumbir a la tentación de hacerle el amor. Una sola vez nunca sería suficiente con Serena. De repente se veía poseído por la feroz necesidad de demostrarse a sí mismo que era capaz de rechazar la poderosa tentación que ella representaba.

En la oscuridad, buscó su toalla entre el montón de ropa de los pies de la cama. Apartó un par de prendas con mal disimulada impaciencia mientras Serena se estiraba para encender la lámpara de la mesilla.

–¿Adónde vas? –subiéndose la sábana hasta el pecho, frunciendo el ceño bajo la cascada de rizos, Serena lo estudió, incapaz de creer que fuera a abandonarla de nuevo. ¿Eso había sido todo? ¿Un rápido revolcón? ¿Esa era toda la consideración que le tenía?

Darien recuperó por fin su toalla al tiempo que recogía del suelo lo que le había parecido un billete caído de la ropa de Serena. Se disponía a entregárselo cuando distinguió fugazmente su propio nombre y, apartándose de la cama, leyó el texto de la nota.

–_Si llamas al.._. –seguía un número telefónico de Londres–. _Cualquier información sobre Darien Chiba vale mucho dinero._

Al verlo con aquel papel en la mano, Serena estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque.

–¡Dame eso! –le pidió consternada, lanzándose hacia él.

Con expresión pétrea, Darien arrugó el papel y lo dejó caer en su regazo.

–_Merde alors! _¿Qué clase de información sobre mí planeabas vender? –le preguntó con falso tono suave.

Después de la intimidad que habían compartido hacía apenas unos minutos, aquella brutal pregunta fue para Serena como un puñetazo dirigido contra su estómago.

Darien había asumido sencillamente que, pese a que él ya le había ofrecido una gran suma de dinero por ayudarlo, durante todo el tiempo ella había estado planeando acudir a la prensa para vender información confidencial sobre su persona.

Que Darien pudiera tener una opinión tan baja de ella representaba un golpe terrible. Se quedó pálida como un fantasma.

–La noticia de mi exitosa adquisición de la Tenou Centax Corporation ya había salido en los periódicos de la tarde, de manera que perdiste la oportunidad de vender una información de ese tipo –se burló Darien, atándose la toalla a la cintura con movimientos aparentemente tranquilos–. ¿Qué más tenías para vender?

Serena aspiró hondo y forzó una radiante sonrisa con los labios todavía doloridos por sus besos.

–Básicamente, la historia de tu comportamiento en la cama. Ya sabes, la típica historia sórdida, la aventurilla de una noche que luego se va contando por ahí: que me trataste como a una princesa y me pusiste un anillo para conseguir que me acostara contigo. Y que al final te cansaste de mí y me dejaste.

Inmóvil como una estatua de bronce, Darien le lanzó una mirada cargada de desdén.

–Firmaste un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

–Ya lo sé, pero… ¡dudo que te rebajes a ti mismo llevándome a los tribunales solo porque le haya contado al mundo que eres un superdotado sexual! –le espetó Serena con deliberada grosería, decidida a atacarlo con tal de que nunca llegara a sospechar lo mucho que la había herido.

Para entonces, Darien apenas podía disimular una sensación de asco.

–Todavía tienes que demostrarme que la cinta de tu videocámara, la que grabó el supuesto robo de tu portátil, ha sido borrada –pronunció Serena con tono ya menos agresivo, una vez que se había acordado del detalle.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

–No había tal videocámara. Solo era una pequeña mentira, destinada a garantizar tu colaboración.

–Eres un maldito canalla… –le espetó con voz temblorosa. Una roja marea de rabia la invadió por la facilidad con que se había dejado manipular. Pensó que debería haber insistido en ver aquella grabación en el preciso instante en que él se la mencionó.

–Eso te salvó de que te acusara de robo –le recordó él sin dudarlo.

–Y tú nunca lo olvidarás, ¿verdad? –no era realmente una pregunta, porque ya conocía la respuesta. Ella siempre sería una ladrona a los ojos de Darien Chiba. Una mujer a la que siempre podría comprar por un precio adecuado.

–¿Cambiarás de idea sobre lo de acudir a la prensa? –le preguntó él con voz áspera, expectante.

–Lo siento, pero no. Quiero mis cinco minutos de gloria. ¿Por qué no debería tenerlos? Que tengas un buen viaje de vuelta a casa –lo despidió con tono ligero, deseosa de que se marchara de una vez.

–_Tu a un bon coup… _Ha sido un buen revolcón –le dijo con lacerante tranquilidad a modo de despedida, y segundos después la puerta se cerró por fin a su espalda.

No había manera de esconder el hecho evidente de que volver a hacer el amor con Darien había constituido un error gravísimo, y tanto se recriminó por ello que no fue capaz de pegar ojo en todo lo que quedaba de noche. A eso de las siete de la mañana oyó llegar a Malachate para recoger el equipaje, y poco después a Darien abandonando la suite.

Solo cuando estuvo segura de que se había ido, salió finalmente del dormitorio, pálida y ojerosa. Se quedó estupefacta al ver sobre la mesa, junto a su móvil, un cheque con la suma de dinero que él se había comprometido a pagarle. ¿Habría querido con ello insinuarle que él, al contrario que ella, sabía cumplir con la palabra dada?

Darien también había pedido que le subieran el desayuno a las ocho y a esa hora llegó, tan abundante como a ella le gustaba, pero el nudo que sentía en la garganta y la náusea en el estómago le impidieron probar bocado. Finalmente, optó por guardarse el cheque en el bolso.

Al fin y al cabo, no podía dejarlo allí, ¿verdad? De la misma manera se quedó con la ropa que él le había comprado y abandonó la suite, consciente de que, en el simple lapso de una semana, aquel hombre había vuelto su mundo del revés.

**YUYAL ES UNA DESGRACIADA MALA AMIGA Y SABIA QUE ESE PAPEL LE IBA A ATRAER PROBLEMAS DEBERIA HEBER GOLPEADO A DARIEN POR COMO LA TRATO…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda de Hiel**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 3**

**CAPITULO 8**

SI SERENA no se lo dice pronto a Chiba, pienso hacerlo yo por ella – declaró Andrew Furuhata, viendo a su cuñada, Serena, jugar a la pelota con sus hijos mayores, Armand, Taiki y Momo. En traje de baño, la esbelta figura de Serena acusaba de manera evidente el efecto de la maternidad.

–No podemos entrometernos de esa manera –objetó de manera vehemente Lita, su mujer–. Él le hizo daño. Serena necesita tiempo para adaptarse a la nueva situación.

–¿Cuánto? ¿Acaso piensa esperar a que el niño nazca para decirle que él es el padre? –razonó Andrew, imperturbable–. Un hombre tiene derecho a saber que va a tener un hijo antes de que venga al mundo. Dudo que él sea tan irresponsable como ella…

–¡Serena no es una irresponsable! –replicó Lita levantando a su hija Ceres cuando la pequeña se abrazó a sus rodillas, incapaz de sostenerse aún en pie–. Es muy independiente. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que me ha costado conseguir que viniera a pasar aquí las vacaciones?

Fuera, Serena dirigió la mirada al interior de la casa y descubrió incómoda a su hermana y a su cuñado discutiendo otra vez. Se ruborizó, consciente de que nuevamente estaban hablando de ella y deseando que Andrew se ocupara de sus propios asuntos y dejara de hacerle sentirse una molestia.

Era típico de los griegos testarudos como él contemplar el embarazo de una cuñada soltera como un problema que estaba obligado a resolver.

Y, sin embargo, esa era la única nube en el horizonte de la maravillosa semana de relajación que había disfrutado en la isla privada de Andrew, Orestos.

Llovía y hacía frío en Londres cuando voló de allí, y adonde tendría que volver al día siguiente, de regreso a su rutina como camarera en un restaurante. Se sentía ya bien descansada y equilibrada después de las pequeñas vacaciones que se había tomado con su hermana y con su animada familia.

Andrew había asumido la tutela de los tres huérfanos de su primo, y con la reciente adición de su primer retoño, la adorable Ceres, Lita se hallaba más que ocupada como madre y esposa. Su hermanastra estaba de hecho muy satisfecha con su vida, aunque esa era una confesión que casi iba contra los principios de Serena, convencida como estaba de que ella nunca habría podido soportar a un hombre de carácter tan dominante como su marido.

Andrew era uno de esos hombres que sabían hacerlo todo bien y siempre a su manera. Y, sin embargo, Lita sabía controlarlo con una simple mirada: de repente, el hombretón callaba y le sonreía, como si hubiera tocado con una varita mágica su hosco semblante, obrando el milagro.

–No puedo soportar imaginarte de vuelta en ese trabajo, con tantas horas como te ocupa. Deberías haber descansado más días –le comentó Lita con un suspiro cuando las dos se sentaron en la terraza a contemplar la puesta de sol, después de cenar.

–¿Como tú, quieres decir? –se burló Serena, recordando la increíblemente ajetreada agenda de su hermanastra mientras estuvo embarazada de su primer bebé.

–Yo tenía a Andrew para que me ayudara. Y a mi madre –le recordó.

La madre minusválida de Lita, Calaverait, vivía en una casa de campo también en Grecia y estaba muy implicada con la familia. En comparación, la madre de

Serena vivía con su novio divorciado y sus hijos en la casa que ella había comprado con la herencia de su padre.

Ikuko se había quedado consternada cuando se enteró de su embarazo e incluso la había urgido a que abortara, en un gesto que había abierto una brecha más en la problemática relación entre madre e hija. No, Serena no podía buscar y recibir ayuda por ese lado.

En cuanto a su abuela Selene, que se había mostrado notablemente más tolerante con la noticia, vivía lejos de ella, además de que con la cantidad de horas que trabajaba, ella solamente podía visitarla una vez al mes.

–Es una vergüenza que le dijeras a Darien que no estabas embarazada cuando te telefoneó hace un par de meses –le comentó Lita, incómoda.

–Sinceramente pensaba que era verdad cuando se lo dije. ¡Ese primer test dio negativo! –le recordó, triste–. ¿De verdad crees que debí haberle telefoneado tres semanas después para decirle que me había equivocado?

–Sí –respondió Lita con tono firme ante su mirada de reproche–. El bebé también es suyo. Tienes que aceptarlo. Cuanto más tiempo intentes ignorar la situación, más complicado será todo.

Serena sintió un escozor de lágrimas en los ojos y parpadeó furiosamente, volviendo el rostro para ocultar los turbulentos sentimientos que amenazaban con aflorar desde que se había quedado embarazada.

Estaba ya de catorce semanas y se le notaba bastante: su cintura había ensanchado y sus senos casi habían duplicado su tamaño. Desde que se enteró de que había concebido, no había dejado de sentirse terriblemente vulnerable, como si hubiera perdido el control sobre su cuerpo y su vida.

Demasiado bien recordaba las angustiosas historias de su madre sobre las humillaciones que le había infligido el padre de Serena, con su furiosa y despreciativa actitud cuando se enteró de su embarazo. Serena se había encogido de miedo ante la perspectiva de colocarse a sí misma en esa misma posición con un hombre que ya había desconfiado de sus motivaciones.

–Sé que Darien te hizo daño –murmuró su hermanastra con tono triste–Pero creo que deberías decírselo.

–No sé cómo ocurrió, pero lo cierto es que me enamoré perdidamente de él –le confesó de pronto Serena, con voz temblorosa porque era la primera vez que reconocía aquella desgraciada verdad, y Lita le cubrió inmediatamente la mano con la suya en un tácito gesto de comprensión–. Nunca imaginé que podría llegar a sentir algo así por un hombre. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para arreglar la situación entre nosotros…

–¿Qué tal si te tranquilizas un poco y hablas con él? –sugirió Lita–. Ese sería un buen comienzo.

Pero Serena tampoco confiaba en sí misma para hacer eso. ¿Cómo podría hablar con un hombre que, casi con toda probabilidad, la incitaría a abortar? ¿Por qué tendría que justificar su deseo de traer un bebé al mundo solo porque a él no le conviniera?

De todas formas, decidió comunicarle la noticia aquella misma noche con un mensaje de texto, ahorrándoles de esa manera a los dos el mal trago de un enfrentamiento directo, cuando era demasiado probable que tanto uno como otra acabaran pronunciando las palabras equivocadas.

_**Ese primer test que hice estaba equivocado. Estoy embarazada de 14 semanas**_, le informó en el mensaje y añadió, sirviéndose de las mayúsculas paradespejar toda duda: _**¡Es TUYO!**_

Después de pulsar el botón de envío antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea, durmió aquella noche tranquilizada por la convicción de que finalmente había agarrado el toro por los cuernos y hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Lita se quedó escandalizada de que su hermana hubiera decidido anunciar la noticia con un mensaje de texto, pero Andrew creía que incluso eso era preferible a mantener su estado en secreto.

Darien todavía estaba trabajando en su impresionante despacho de París cuando recibió el mensaje de Serena, y el asombro y la incredulidad lo sacudieron con la fuerza de un huracán. Quiso gritar a los cielos para desahogar su ira mientras leía el texto.

_Merde alors! _Aquella mujer lo estaba matando. ¿Cómo había podido anunciarle algo así mediante un mensaje de texto? ¿Cómo podía haber escrito «_¡Es TUYO!_» de aquella forma, como si temiera que fuera a objetar algo cuando él mismo la había desvirgado? Intentó telefonearla de inmediato, pero no consiguió contactar, porque para entonces Serena estaba a punto de abordar un avión para Londres.

En cuestión de una hora, Darien había cancelado sus citas y reservado un billete con ese mismo destino.

Serena pasó por su apartamento el tiempo suficiente para dejar la maleta y cambiarse de ropa para empezar su turno en el restaurante. Decidiendo que solamente la ruina más absoluta podría persuadirla de que aceptara dinero de un hombre que la había insultado a la cara, no había cobrado el cheque y había tenido que trabajar extremadamente duro para cubrir sus necesidades económicas.

Afortunadamente varias semanas atrás había tenido la suerte de vender un juego entero de tarjetas de felicitación, con lo cual se había asegurado de pagar la renta de Selene durante un futuro inmediato. Con su trabajo de camarera se financiaba sus propios gastos y, como su agente se había mostrado más que dispuesto a enviar una selección de sus caricaturas francesas a varias publicaciones, se había sentido moderadamente esperanzada ante la perspectiva de alcanzar pronto un cierto éxito.

Darien estaba sentado en una alejada esquina del restaurante autoservicio en el que trabajaba Serena, delante de una taza del café más repugnante que había probado nunca. Consumido por la frustración por una situación que ella misma había creado al ocultarle la noticia durante tanto tiempo, la vio salir de detrás del mostrador para limpiar mesas.

Oculta su esbelta figura por el uniforme, se había recogido en la nuca su flameante melena rubia. A primera vista parecía más delgada. Solo cuando se irguió, distinguió la curva de su vientre bajo su blusa.

Estaba esperando un bebé y aunque claramente había tenido que recurrir a ese duro trabajo para sobrevivir, reflexionó Darien con tanto resentimiento como aprobación, todavía no había cobrado el cheque que él le había dejado en el hotel.

Había dejado ordenado al banco que le informaran en el instante en que el dinero fuera retirado, y habían pasado semanas sin que ocurriera nada. En vano había esperado a que cobrara el cheque, como en vano había esperado también a leer alguna sórdida historia sexual en la prensa, publicada en algún tabloide.

Como nada sucedió al final, y sus peores sospechas quedaron sin confirmar, se le ocurrió que quizá se tratara de una especie de venganza al estilo Serena. Al negarse a aceptar su dinero, al desdeñar vender «su» historia, como había amenazado con hacer, se estaba vengando de hecho de él, le estaba demostrando que se había equivocado con ella y que no lo necesitaba en absoluto.

Para colmo, había recibido aquella sorprendente llamada de esa autoritaria hermana que tenía, la tal Lita, diciéndole cómo _no _tenía que tratar a su impulsiva hermanastra. Lita Furuhata le había telefoneado repentinamente, justo después de que su reactor privado hubiera tomado tierra en Londres, y se había presentado a sí misma con perfecto aplomo.

Serena, eso lo sabía ahora gracias a su hermanastra, le había ocultado secretos que él jamás había imaginado que pudieran existir en su vida; secretos que, tristemente, habrían podido ayudarlo a comprenderla mejor. Su hermanastra Lita estaba casada con uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Serena no le había comentado una sola palabra al respecto, mientras que se había deshecho en elogios con el castillo alquilado de Samuel Tenou y la ceremonia de los Golden Awards como si jamás hubiera vivido experiencias ni tenido contactos comparables.

De hecho, por lo que había podido descubrir gracias a las pesquisas de Malachate, la otra hermanastra de Serena, Rei, estaba casada con un banquero italiano igualmente rico. Así que… ¿cómo podía Serena haber planeado enriquecerse robándole el portátil para vender sus secretos a la prensa amarilla? Por otro lado, ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de aceptar aquellos trabajos de baja categoría, cuando tenía parientes que seguro que le habrían ofrecido con gusto mejores empleos?

Aquello era un absoluto misterio, apenas el primero de los relativos a Serena Winston, según reconoció impaciente.

Serena estaba en la cocina sacando una bandeja del lavavajillas cuando su jefe se le acercó.

–Hay un hombre en la mesa de la última ventana. Dice que es amigo tuyo y que ha venido a hablarte de una urgencia familiar. Yo le dije que te daría permiso para marcharte antes: esta tarde estamos muy tranquilos. Espero que no sea nada serio.

El primer pensamiento de Serena fue que algo horrible le había pasado a su madre y que su novio, Apolo, había ido a comunicárselo. Con un nudo de miedo en el estómago, recogió su abrigo y volvió apresurada al restaurante… para detenerse en seco al descubrir a Darien sentado al fondo.

Su pelo negro tenía un brillo azulado bajo las luces que acentuaban los rasgos duros y hermosos de su rostro. Segundos después su mirada se encontró con sus brillantes ojos zafiros y de algún modo se descubrió caminando hacia él, sin que recordara haber tomado la decisión.

–Salgamos de aquí –la urgió Darien, adelantándose para saludarla antes de que hubiera llegado hasta su mesa.

Todavía aturdida por su súbita aparición, dejó que la guiara fuera del restaurante y subió a la limusina que los estaba esperando. Le tembló la mano cuando él se la tomó, porque los tres meses que habían pasado se le habían hecho eternos y habría preferido que la hubiera advertido de su visita.

Encontrándose como se encontraba de pronto a su lado sin la oportunidad de vestirse para la ocasión y de refugiarse tras una coraza defensiva, se sentía terriblemente desnuda e impotente. Una vez más, Darien la había sorprendido con un uniforme que subrayaba su abismal diferencia de estatus.

–No esperaba que…

–¿Pensabas que podías mandarme un mensaje bomba por teléfono y que yo me quedaría de brazos cruzados? –le preguntó él con sardónico énfasis–. No soy tan insensible.

Serena enrojeció.

–Me tomaste por sorpresa.

–Y tú a mí con tu mensaje de texto, _ma petite_.

–Ya no soy _petite _–le espetó.

–Ya lo he notado –admitió, bajando la mirada a su abultado vientre–. Sigo impresionado.

–Yo también, después de tres meses.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

–Hice un test y salió negativo. Creo que lo hice demasiado pronto. Pocas semanas después no me sentía bien y me compré otro test, que dio positivo. No sabía cómo decirte que me había equivocado.

–_Exactement! _Así que, en lugar de ello, escogiste la vía fácil y no me dijiste nada.

Sintió su sarcasmo como un súbito corte de cuchillo en su sensible piel.

–¡Pues lo que he pasado desde entonces no ha sido precisamente fácil, Darien! –le espetó, furiosa–. ¡Y sin que nadie me ayudara! He tenido que trabajar aunque la mayor parte de las mañanas tenía unas náuseas horribles y el olor a comida empeoraba las cosas: te aseguro que trabajar en un restaurante no ha sido una experiencia agradable. ¡Tenía las hormonas alborotadas y nunca me había sentido tan terriblemente cansada como durante estas primeras semanas!

–Si hubieras aceptado el cheque que te dejé…. Llegamos a un acuerdo: tú te ganabas ese dinero si fingías ser mi prometida –le recordó, enérgico–. Pero entiendo por qué te negaste a tomarlo.

Serena se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, desconcertada.

–¿Tú… lo entiendes?

–Aquella última noche que estuvimos juntos yo te ofendí, y de manera inexcusable –reconoció él, tenso, reveladora cada palabra del esfuerzo que estaba exigiendo a su orgullo para disculparse–. Me equivoqué en mis suposiciones. El tiempo me ha demostrado que estaba equivocado, porque ninguna historia apareció en la prensa.

–Aquella nota que alguien logró pasarme antes de que voláramos a Escocia… –empezó a explicarle Serena–. Yuyal estaba detrás de ella. Incluso telefoneó a mi abuela para intentar averiguar dónde estábamos. Yo me guardé la nota en un bolsillo y la olvidé. Nunca tuve intención de llamar a ese número.

–Dejemos ese asunto en paz. Tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar en este momento.

–¿Cómo descubriste dónde estaba trabajando?

–Puedes darle las gracias a tu hermana Lita por esa información.

A la exclamación de sorpresa de Serena siguió la descripción que le hizo Darien de la llamada que había recibido en el aeropuerto. Serena esbozó una mueca de disgusto: adoraba a Lita, pero estaba avergonzada de su intromisión.

–Lita detesta que la gente se pelee o se distancie. Es una mediadora nata, pero me habría gustado que hubiera confiado lo suficiente en mí como para no entrometerse.

–Su intención era buena. Tienes suerte de contar con una hermana que se preocupe tanto por ti.

–Rei no es tan mandona, pero es igual de testaruda –en ese momento recordó que Darien le había dicho que no tenía familia, y ese recuerdo le desgarró el corazón.

Ella no siempre se llevaba bien con sus parientes, pero al menos los tenía. Contar con gente deseosa de decirle la verdad y de velar por ella representaba un regalo inapreciable.

–¿Adónde vamos?

–Tu hermana y tu cuñado nos han ofrecido generosamente su residencia de Londres para nuestro encuentro. Necesitamos hablar en privado y yo estoy harto de hoteles. Ya va siendo hora de que me compre una casa aquí.

Serena no pudo por menos que alegrarse de que Lita les hubiera prestado su lujosa casa de Chelsea, ya que así no tendrían que ir a hablar a su minúsculo apartamento.

Darien, con su elegante traje hecho a medida y sus carísimos zapatos nunca se relajaría en un entorno tan mezquino, y ella quería que se relajara. Si iban a compartir el cuidado de una criatura, resultaba de vital importancia que establecieran una relación más armoniosa, reflexionó triste.

El amable mayordomo les hizo pasar al salón de la mansión de Lita y Andrew.

Serena se sintió agradecida de poder quitarse al fin los zapatos y arrellanarse cómodamente en el mullido sofá. De repente ya no le importaba estar ante Darien en uniforme de camarera, con apenas un simple toque de rímel como única concesión a la cosmética. Después de todo, ¿qué podían importar ahora aquellas cosas? Él ya no estaba interesado por ella en ningún sentido.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que la abandonó sin volverse siquiera a mirarla, ya que la breve llamada de teléfono que le había hecho para preguntarle si estaba embarazada había sido por pura obligación. Y, tratándose de personas tan diametralmente opuestas, probablemente había sido lo mejor.

Darien se maravilló de la rapidez con que Serena abandonó toda formalidad y se puso cómoda. No hizo intento alguno por impresionarlo; ni siquiera se retocó los preciosos labios con un poco de carmín. Estaba acostumbrado a mujeres que recurrían a muchos más artificios y la naturalidad de su apariencia lo dejó intrigado.

En cualquier caso, el carmín habría terminado corriéndose, pensó mientras contemplaba con avidez su delicado perfil y la natural elegancia de su cuerpo esbelto, perfectamente relajado. Y aquel vientre levemente abultado que contenía a su bebé. Resultaba casi grotesco que aquel último pensamiento pudiera excitarlo tanto.

Serena, por su parte, estaba reflexionando sobre su propia situación, intentando ser justa con los dos. El bebé era la última complicación de una aventura que ya había acabado, reflexionó con tristeza, y cuanto más sincera fuera con él, más probabilidades tendrían de llegar a un acuerdo que conviniera a ambos.

–Yo quiero tener este bebé –le dijo directamente a Darien–. Mi madre piensa que soy una tonta, porque ella cree que el hecho de tenerme a mí como madre soltera le arruinó la vida. Entiendo lo que quiere decir, llevo escuchándolo desde siempre, pero no lo comparto. Este bebé ha sido una sorpresa, pero lo quiero y estoy segura de que me las arreglaré.

–Me gusta esa actitud tan positiva que tienes.

–¿De veras? –se sintió reconfortada por el comentario. Una temblorosa sonrisa suavizó el tenso gesto de sus labios.

–Pero me parece que ambos nos hemos encontrado con esta situación con un pesado equipaje a nuestras espaldas, procedente de nuestras respectivas infancias –Darien apretó su boca sensual antes de añadir–: Ninguno de los dos tuvo padre, y ambos sufrimos esa carencia. Siempre es difícil para un niño criarse sin un padre.

–Sí –asintió Serena, triste.

–Y eso significa también una dura carga para la madre soltera. Tu madre intentó afrontar la situación y se amargó en el proceso, mientras que mi madre ni siquiera pudo ocuparse de mí. Nuestras experiencias nos han enseñado lo muy difícil que es criar a un hijo en solitario, y yo no quiero desentenderme y ver cómo tú y nuestro bebé pasáis por esa dura prueba.

Su grado de comprensión tomó desprevenida a Serena, a la vez que la impresionaron su solicitud y buena disposición a la hora de asumir la responsabilidad.

–Yo no quiero subestimar los esfuerzos que hizo mi madre, porque sé que se esforzó todo lo posible. Pero sé también que se volvió una mujer amargada, y sé que yo soy más práctica en mis expectativas de lo que lo fue ella.

–Yo no creo que debas rebajar tus expectativas a tu edad solo porque tengas que ocuparte de un hijo.

Serena esbozó una expresión irónica.

–Pero tenemos que ser realistas.

–Es precisamente porque soy realista sobre la vida que creo que deberías llevar por lo que estoy ahora mismo aquí… pidiéndote que te cases conmigo. Solamente el matrimonio me permitiría asumir plenamente mi responsabilidad –le informó Darien con tono tranquilo, apretando la cuadrada mandíbula con gesto decidido–. Juntos seremos capaces de dar a nuestro hijo mucho más de lo que seríamos capaces de darle viviendo cada uno por separado.

Serena se quedó absolutamente consternada, porque jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella opción. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Darien, reparando en la seriedad de su expresión, intuyendo por su tranquila compostura que había reflexionado a fondo sobre el asunto.

–No estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

–Quiero estar presente desde el momento en que el niño nazca –aseveró él–. Y no quiero que otro hombre ocupe mi lugar en la vida de mi hijo. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es casarnos.

–Pero sabemos tan poco el uno del otro…

–¿Tan importante es eso? ¿Mejoraría eso nuestra relación? Yo creo que no –declaró Darien con total convencimiento–. Pienso que es infinitamente más importante que nos sintamos fuertemente atraídos y que ambos estemos dispuestos a comprometernos a criar lo mejor posible a nuestro hijo.

Serena se quedó como hipnotizada por su convicción, sólida como una roca.

Se sentía algo culpable de no haber imaginado que Darien podría llegar a sentirse tan responsable de su bienestar y del de su hijo, como evidentemente era el caso.

Demasiado tarde se daba cuenta de que había esperado precisamente lo contrario, que la tratara exactamente como su ausente padre había tratado a su madre: con resentimiento y desdén. Darien no estaba rehuyendo su responsabilidad, sino que se había adelantado a aceptarla. Lágrimas de alivio empezaron a quemarle los ojos y parpadeó rápidamente para contenerlas, girando el rostro con la esperanza de que él no lo hubiese notado.

Pero Darien era demasiado observador para dejarse engañar.

–¿Qué te pasa, _chérie_? ¿Qué es lo que he dicho?

Serena sonrió entre lágrimas.

–No pasa nada, no es por ti. Es solo que de repente me da por llorar por las cosas más tontas… supongo que será cosa de las hormonas. Mi padre se comportó de una forma absolutamente horrible con mi madre cuando ella le contó que se había quedado embarazada, y creo que, de manera inconsciente, yo supuse que tú harías lo mismo. Así que, ya lo ves, ambos somos culpables de habernos equivocado en nuestras suposiciones.

Darien había intentado superar sus cínicas sospechas sobre ella, razonó Serena mientras experimentaba una sensación de calor en el pecho que se parecía terriblemente a la esperanza. Ella no había cobrado el cheque, no había hablado con la prensa sobre él y, como resultado, él estaba dispuesto a recompensarla otorgándole su confianza. Por fin la estaba tratando con respeto.

No cuestionaba ya los detalles de la concepción del bebé, ni le había pedido una prueba de ADN que confirmara su paternidad. En suma, había dejado de creer en todos los infundios que habían salpicado su relación para ofrecerle una alianza de matrimonio como promesa de compromiso con un nuevo futuro. Y ella supo en aquel momento que aceptaría su propuesta, ya que, de algún modo, sería casi como un pecado no intentar hacer funcionar su matrimonio por el bien de su hijo.

Aquel era el hombre del que, aunque pudiera parecer increíble, había terminado enamorándose. El hombre que le había encargado pantagruélicos desayunos, que había admirado su apetito y que constantemente se había ocupado de que no tuviera hambre. El hombre que ni se había inmutado ante aquellas embarazosas revelaciones que publicó la prensa sobre su pasado, en presencia de un puñado de famosos estirados de la alta sociedad.

Y también el hombre que se había mostrado conmovedora y ridículamente celoso y posesivo cuando otro tipo se había fijado en ella: una actitud que le había hecho sentirse una mujer irresistible por primera vez en su vida.

–¿Te gustan los niños? –le preguntó ella de pronto.

Darien se echó a reír.

–Nunca había pensado en ello, pero sí, creo que sí.

Cuando le sonrió con toda la fuerza de su carisma, le aceleró el corazón al tiempo que la dejaba sin aliento.

–Sí, me casaré contigo –le dijo ella en francés.

–Eres una artista. Seguro que te gustará vivir en París.

E hizo que todo pareciera tan simple como lo dijo. Durante aquella primera visita insistió en invitar a cenar a su madre y a su novio al día siguiente, para que ella se los presentara.

Al principio, madre e hija se encontraron un poco incómodas, pero para el final de la velada Ikuko Winston se la llevó a un aparte para hablarle en privado.

–Me siento tan feliz de que todo haya acabado tan bien que no sé qué decirte… –le confió con lágrimas en los ojos–. Sé que te molestó la sugerencia que te hice, pero es que no quería que arruinaras tu vida tan joven como eres. Tenía miedo de que estuvieras repitiendo mis errores, y como tenía la sensación de que la culpa era mía…

–Darien no es como mi padre –la cortó Serena con evidente orgullo.

–No. Parece muy maduro y responsable.

La palabra «responsable» le dolió, aunque Serena sabía que su madre no había querido que sonara como un insulto. Sabía que se estaba mostrando demasiado susceptible. Darien no abandonaría a su hijo porque él mismo se había criado sin un padre y una madre, y sabía bien lo que ello significaba. Por esa misma razón no abandonaría tampoco a la madre de su bebé para que se enfrentara sola a sus obligaciones.

Sin embargo, reconocer aquel innegable hecho le hacía sentirse un poco como una obra de caridad, o como la oportunidad perfecta para que Darien se demostrara a sí mismo que era un hombre responsable y comprometido, justamente lo que no habían sido sus propios padres.

Esa era una impresión que habría podido desvanecerse rápidamente si Darien hubiera hecho aunque fuera el menor intento por recuperar la intimidad con su futura esposa… pero no lo hizo. El diamante rosa volvió a lucir en su dedo, pero su distante actitud, su concentración en los asuntos prácticos más que en los personales, hicieron que Serena se sintiera profundamente insegura y vulnerable.

Lita y Andrew les ofrecieron su casa de Londres para la recepción de boda. Darien alquiló un apartamento amueblado para uso de Serena, que a petición suya dejó su trabajo como camarera y se trasladó allí mientras él regresaba a París. Al poco tiempo contrató los servicios de una agencia para que les buscara un hogar ideal en Londres, de manera que Serena se entretuvo visitando el tipo de lujosas propiedades en las que jamás antes se había imaginado que viviría.

Solo unos días después de que Serena le hubiera anunciado la inminente boda, Rei, su otra hermanastra, se presentó inesperadamente en Londres habiendo dejado a sus hijos, Hotaru y Nick, con su marido en su casa de las afueras de Florencia.

–¿Significa esta visita que no vas a venir a la boda la semana que viene? – le preguntó Serena, sorprendida de verla–. Ya sé que os he avisado con poco tiempo, pero…

–No. Solo quería tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo antes de la boda – explicó Rei con tenso énfasis.

Apartándose para mirarla después del abrazo con que se habían saludado,

Serena frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué pasa? Oh, Dios mío, Nicolas y tú no habréis tenido algún problema, ¿verdad? –inquirió consternada, ya que siempre le habían parecido una pareja muy feliz.

Su morena hermana enrojeció de pronto, incómoda.

–Oh, no… ¡no, no es nada de eso! –exclamó, aunque seguía rehuyendo su mirada.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en el cómodo sofá, ante unos cafés con pastas. Serena miró a Rei, expectante.

–Entonces, cuéntame…

–No sabía si venir a hablar contigo o no –esbozó una mueca–. Lita me dijo que me ocupara de mis propios asuntos y mantuviera la boca bien cerrada, así que lo hablé con Nicolas, y él me aconsejó que fuera sincera contigo.

–Claro –Serena estaba frunciendo el ceño–. Perdona, pero no entiendo.

–Es sobre Darien. Solamente son rumores, pero llevan circulando mucho tiempo y yo no sé si los conoces o incluso si deberías conocerlos –Rei no podía sentirse más incómoda–. Yo no suelo repetir los cotilleos, pero… Serena estaba rígida de tensión. Rei era una persona buena, sin dobleces ni picardías. Si había escuchado determinados rumores sobre Darien que pensaba que ella debía saber, era porque probablemente constituían una genuina fuente de preocupación.

–Me gustaría decirte que yo no hago caso de ellos, pero necesito escuchar lo que tú consideres que debo saber sobre mi futuro marido.

–Ahora recuerda que estoy casada con un italiano –le dijo su hermanastra–. Y que durante muchos años en Italia han venido corriendo rumores sobre que Darien lleva tiempo enredado en una larga y secreta aventura con Mimet Black. Ya sabes, la estrella italiana de cine…

**QUE ONDA CON LA SERE LE DICE QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA POR MENSAJE Y AHORA YA ACEPTO CASARSE CON EL PERO REI TIENE RAZON SU RELACION CON MIMET DEJA MUCHO QUE DESEAR…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda de Hiel**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 3**

**CAPITULO 9**

SERENA, que literalmente había dejado de respirar mientras hablaba Rei, recolocó sus pulmones al escuchar aquel nombre y recuperó el resuello.

–Dios mío, ¿hay alguien en este planeta que no haya oído hablar de Mimet Black? inquirió al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada–. ¿Corren rumores acerca de que Darien y Mimet tienen una aventura? ¿De veras? Cuando los vi juntos…

Rei se inclinó hacia ella, asombrada.

–¿Conoces a Mimet Black? ¿Y la has visto con Darien? Se dice que están en constante contacto.

Serena le habló de su aparición del brazo de Darien en la ceremonia de los Golden Awards, así como de su encuentro con Mimet y con Zafiro, su marido.

–Asombroso –comentó Rei, pensativa–. De haber habido algo turbio entre ellos, lo lógico habría sido que Darien evitara la compañía de esos dos como si fuera la peste.

–Darien y Mimet se conocen desde hace años. Él trabajó para el banquero que gestionaba las inversiones de Mimet –le explicó Serena con toda franqueza–. A Mimet le encanta flirtear. Siempre está esperando convertirse en el centro de atención, pero por lo demás es una mujer muy agradable. Y creo que podría describirse como mujer de un solo hombre. Perfectamente monógama.

–Entonces… ¿no detectaste nada entre ella y Darien? ¿Algo que te hiciera sentirte incómoda?

Toda Serena se sentía incómoda desde el momento en que no podía contarle a Rei de qué manera conoció a Darien y llegó a convertirse en su prometido, ya que ambos habían acordado que, una vez que su relación se hizo oficial, nadie tenía por qué saber nada sobre su arreglo anterior.

Pero justo en ese momento se le ocurrió que la noche en que conoció a Mimet Black, ella no había sido más que una acompañante contratada según los términos de Darien, y que por tanto él había tenido aún menos razones para ocultarle nada.

Se había mostrado muy atento con Mimet, casi protector, según recordó en un esfuerzo por revivir aquellos momentos. Y Mimet era una mujer extraordinariamente bella y atractiva, y lo seguía siendo.

Serena se preguntó si no estaría siendo ridículamente ingenua sobre su relación con Darien. No pudo evitar recordar el disgusto que sentía Zafiro Dark hacia la amistad de su esposa con Darien. «Cuando el río suena, agua lleva», reflexionó, triste. Era perfectamente posible que Darien y Mimet hubieran sido amantes en algún momento del pasado.

–¡Vaya, ahora lo único que he conseguido es dejarte preocupada! ¡Debí haberme quedado callada! ¿Por qué Lita siempre tiene que tener razón? – exclamó Rei con expresión culpable mientras contemplaba la galería de expresiones que desfilaba por el rostro de su hermana–. Nunca debí haberte mencionado esos estúpidos rumores…

Irónicamente, lo que Serena estaba pensando en ese momento era el número de veces que había oído a Darien hablar por teléfono en italiano, un idioma que parecía hablar con la misma fluidez que un nativo. ¿Habría estado hablando quizá con Mimet?

Ciertamente que no cada vez que lo había oído hablar en italiano, reflexionó irritada, porque eso habría querido decir que había estado hablando con la actriz prácticamente a diario.

Para el final de la tarde, cuando Rei se marchó después de asegurarle que su marido y ella asistirían a la boda, Serena fue consciente de que tenía ya sembrada en el corazón la semilla de la duda: pequeña, sí, pero dispuesta a convertirse en una sólida sospecha.

Previamente a su embarazo, Darien la había deseado mucho, pero después no lo suficiente como para haber intentado volver a acostarse con ella, antes de la boda. ¿Quién habría estado satisfaciendo su libido durante los tres meses que duró su separación? ¿Y por qué pensaba ella que el hecho de que la hubiera deseado significaba automáticamente que no hubiera deseado también a Mimet Black?

¿Tan ingenua era? Al fin y al cabo, Mimet estaba casada y era el tipo de mujer que muchos hombres habrían matado por poseer, aunque fuera brevemente. Incluso si Mimet y Darien estaban teniendo una aventura, Mimet debía aceptar que habría también otras mujeres en la vida de Darien.

Alterada su tranquilidad de espíritu por aquella deprimente conclusión, Serena no pudo dormir aquella noche, acosada por las sospechas pero decidida al mismo tiempo a no compartir con Darien lo que, de todas formas, quizá no fueran más que ridículas suposiciones.

Revelar tales preocupaciones cuando no tenía ninguna prueba le haría quedar como una estúpida, colocándola en desventaja. En mitad de la noche, se levantó de la cama y empezó una búsqueda por Internet de los nombres de Mimet y Darien juntos, para descubrir los vínculos que pudieran tener en común.

Un hora después seguía sin haber agotado todas las referencias, no habiendo descubierto hasta el momento nada definitivo; nada, al menos, que no pudiera ser explicado como una sincera amistad. Encontró varias fotografías de Mimet y Darien charlando en lugares públicos, pero ni una sola algo más reveladora: ninguna en la que estuvieran tomados de la mano o abrazados, nada. Y si los paparazis habían fracasado a la hora de descubrir un vínculo más íntimo, lo más probable entonces era que no existiera ninguno, porque hasta el último movimiento de Mimet era seguido por los fotógrafos.

Irónicamente, por primera vez, Serena se descubrió pensando en lo que habría podido contener el portátil de Darien, que tanto había temido él que fuera descubierto. El periodista que tan bien había pagado a Yuyal, ¿qué había esperado realmente descubrir en aquel ordenador? ¿Acaso algo sobre la adquisición de la Tenou Centax Corporation?

Mitigados un tanto sus temores por esa última posibilidad, porque recordaba el comentario de Darien sobre que el acuerdo ya había salido en las noticias,

Serena se volvió a la cama.

Era un maravilloso vestido de novia, diseñado especialmente para ocultar la creciente evidencia de su embarazo. Serena se miró en el espejo en presencia de sus nerviosas hermanas y abrazó luego a Rei, que era la que había localizado el vestido.

El corte del mismo, junto con sus hombros desnudos y su pecho notablemente crecido, lograba distraer la atención de su vientre.

–Has ampliado considerablemente tu busto, cariño –comentó Rei con una sonrisa.

Serena sonrió, dándole en silencio la razón: por primera vez tenía el generoso pecho del que siempre había carecido, sin necesidad de rellenos.

–¿Eres feliz? –le preguntó de repente Lita, preocupada–. ¿Estás segura de que Darien es el hombre adecuado para ti?

Serena se llevó una mano a la preciosa diadema de diamantes que ajustaba su velo y añadía altura a su figura.

–Bueno, o él o los diamantes que acaba de regalarme –bromeó–. La verdad es que me siento fantástica.

Habían recibido y aceptado la oferta de una casa con jardín en la ciudad, en la misma zona en la que vivían Lita y Andrew. Al cabo de unas semanas dispondrían de una muy cómoda residencia para cuando estuvieran en Londres.

De hecho, si estaba tan feliz era porque tenía la sensación de que todo florecía a su alrededor. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de vender también sus primeras caricaturas.

Una de las publicaciones a las que su agente había enviado sus trabajos las había compartido con una revista francesa del mismo grupo, y el editor francés había ofrecido a Serena un contrato para publicar más tiras en francés. Entusiasmada con la noticia, aún tenía que compartirla con Darien porque quería sorprenderlo poniéndole la revista delante cuando su primera caricatura apareciera impresa.

–Deberías haberme dado permiso para que presionara a papá –se lamentó Rei–. Habría conseguido que viniera y te entregara a Darien, como era su obligación.

–Yo no conozco a nuestro padre, Rei. Y no habría querido que hiciera eso solamente para contentarte a ti y a Lita. Prefiero que lo haga Andrew –señaló.

Su opinión sobre Andrew había mejorado mucho recientemente, porque gracias a él su abuela Selene llegaría a Londres a bordo de una limusina para la boda, y dispondría luego de la casa de Lita para descansar tras la celebración.

Una vez en la iglesia, Serena respiró profundamente y, apoyada en el brazo de Andrew, empezó a caminar hacia el altar. Sus hermanas la siguieron, ataviadas con vestidos de color negro y crema. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en Darien, que había regresado a Francia a los pocos días de declarársele, mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia el altar.

Devastadoramente guapo con un traje gris plata con chaleco y corbata a juego, su aspecto la dejó literalmente sin aliento, al igual que la primera vez que lo vio. Cuando llegó al altar, Selene, una anciana diminuta de pelo blanco y rizado, volvió la cabeza para sonreír feliz a su nieta.

Aunque el cerebro le decía que estaba a punto de contraer una boda de penalti, absolutamente pragmática, sus sentimientos le decían algo muy diferente.

Le encantó la ceremonia, la seguridad con que Darien pronunció sus respuestas, el firme contacto de su mano en la suya cuando le deslizó en el dedo la alianza de matrimonio. Y sintió en el fondo que Darien estaba contrayendo el adecuado compromiso con ella y con su hijo.

Antes de abandonar la iglesia, Darien se acercó a saludar a Selene, a quien no había tenido tiempo de conocer previamente.

–¿Te gusta el vestido? –le preguntó Serena una vez que estuvieron solos en la limusina que tenía que llevarlos a casa de su hermana.

–Me gusta todavía más lo que está dentro, _ma petite _–le confió Darien, cautivada su atención por el brillo de sus ojos, y experimentó una fugaz punzada de dolor por aquellos episodios de su vida que nunca podría compartir con ella.

Siempre había pensado que tan pronto como llevara una vida sencilla nada podría salir mal, pero desde el instante en que Serena entró en su vida para intentar robarle el portátil, esa seguridad se hizo añicos y de repente las cosas dejaron de suceder como él había supuesto e imaginado.

Eso no le gustaba, había aprendido a preferir lo previsible y lo seguro, pero intentó decirse que ahora que estaban casados, su vida diaria recuperaría su rutina normal. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué deberían tener que cambiar las cosas?

Serena contempló aturdida sus preciosos ojos zafiro como el oceano, enmarcados por las largas y negras pestañas, y el corazón empezó a martillearle en el pecho.

Sintió sus senos especialmente sensibles bajo el corpiño, con los endurecidos pezones tensándose súbitamente contra la tela. En ese momento, la atención de Darien estaba fija en su boca. Con la punta de la lengua se humedeció el labio inferior y lo vio tensarse, rígidos los duros rasgos de su rostro.

El silencio se adensó, espeso como un sensual hechizo extendiéndose por su traicionero cuerpo, y empezó a acercarse a él, empujada por una fuerza superior.

–Te arruinaré el maquillaje… –gruñó Darien, pero cerró una mano sobre la caída de su velo para retenerla mientras se apoderaba de sus labios con un ansia feroz. La incursión de su lengua en el dulce interior de su boca comenzó a enloquecerla de pura excitación.

A Serena le entraron ganas de tumbarlo en el asiento y hacerle el amor, de la rapidez con que sentía su cuerpo dolorido de necesidad, plenamente dispuesto para él.

Deslizó los dedos sobre un largo y poderoso muslo y los subió para comprobar su reacción. Estaba efectivamente duro y tan excitado como ella, e incluso mientras él la apartaba, con un brillo de sorpresa en los ojos por su atrevimiento, Serena se quedó contenta pensando que ambos compartían la misma dosis de deseo.

Ruborizada, también ella se apartó, temblando por el esfuerzo de voluntad que tuvo que hacer para conseguirlo.

–_Mon Dieu, ma belle._.. haces que me sienta como un chiquillo excitado –le confesó con voz entrecortada.

Con eso, la felicidad de Serena quedó completa. Satisfecha con la reacción que había recibido, reconfortada por su deseo, disfrutó enormemente de la recepción nupcial convocada en el salón de la suntuosa residencia de su hermana.

Pensó que quizá se hubiera reprimido sexualmente con ella llevado de la desfasada idea de respetarla como futura esposa, porque había notado que Darien tenía algunas nociones un tanto anticuadas. Fuera lo que fuese, su inseguridad había desaparecido y mantuvo bien alta la cabeza mientras él le presentaba a sus importantes amigos y socios comerciales.

Mimet Black, a la que también había invitado a la recepción, la besó en las mejillas con fría cortesía, mientras que su marido, Zafiro, le dedicó una perezosa sonrisa.

Serena comprendía perfectamente y perdonaba a Mimet por aquella reacción, ya que la actriz tenía que ser bien consciente de que un hombre casado le sería mucho menos accesible que uno soltero.

Después de la comida, se alegró cuando Lita llamó su atención sobre el hecho de que Darien estaba sentado con su abuela, Selene.

–Llevan un montón de rato hablando.

Serena se acercó a Darien, que entrelazó sus largos dedos con los suyos para tirar de ella y sentarla junto a él.

–Qué callado te lo tenías. Yo no sabía nada, _chérie_.

–Ni yo –añadió Selene, sentada al otro lado–. Durante todos estos meses no tenía ni idea de que me estabas pagando la renta.

Serena se quedó paralizada.

–¿De qué estáis hablando?

–Uno de los otros residentes me comentó los problemas que tenía para pagar la renta del apartamento, y cuando mencionó ciertas sumas, me di cuenta de que a mí tampoco me llegaba el dinero para esas facturas –le explicó la anciana con tono tranquilo–. Hablé entonces con la gestoría, y aunque ellos no traicionaron tu confianza, me di cuenta de que solo había una manera de que mis gastos pudieran ser cubiertos… La verdad es que me sentí culpable por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

–No seas tonta, abuela… ¡me las arreglé muy bien! –protestó Serena, contrariada de que la anciana hubiera descubierto por fin hasta qué punto sus gastos habían excedido sus medios de vida.

–Sí, pero trabajando como una esclava en un hotel y en un restaurante – replicó, triste–. Eso no fue justo, y yo no debí haberlo consentido.

–Yo le he asegurado a Selene que, como miembro de la familia, me ocuparé de resolver cualquier problema de ahora en adelante. Y espero también que sea una visitante regular en nuestro hogar.

Serena se esforzó por consolar a su abuela y, con la ayuda de Darien, poco a poco Selene se fue tranquilizando. Poco después le confesó que se sentía cansada y se retiró a la habitación que ocuparía hasta su partida, a la mañana siguiente.

–Darien es… _très sympathique _–le comentó con tono aprobador poco después a Serena, que había subido a acompañarla–. Es bueno y comprensivo. Serás muy feliz con él.

Después de ayudarla a deshacer la maleta, Serena bajo apresurada para descubrir a Darien esperándola al pie de las escaleras.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que necesitabas el dinero desde hacía meses? –le preguntó en voz baja, incrédulo ante el hecho de que hubiera guardado silencio durante tanto tiempo sobre aquel asunto.

–No tiene nada que ver contigo. Se trata de mi abuela.

–¡Pero ahora es también la mía, y no volverás a hacer camas para pagarle nada! –le aseguró, vehemente.

–Eso no es problema… Nunca tuve un especial deseo de convertirme en camarera de hotel, pero era un trabajo fácil de encontrar y me permitía dedicarme a mis trabajos de ilustración por las noches.

Darien le alzó la barbilla con un dedo. Su mirada era severa.

–¿No pudiste haber confiado lo suficiente en mí como para contarme la verdad? –insistió–. Yo creía que tu lealtad tenía un precio… te desprecié por la disposición que demostraste a aceptar ese dinero como pago.

–Sí, pero porque te habías olvidado de lo que era ser pobre y andar necesitado de dinero –le recordó Serena con tono cortante–. La pobreza no tiene orgullo. Cuando era niña, mis abuelos fueron muy buenos conmigo. Yo haría lo que fuera para que Selene estuviera segura, tranquila y feliz.

–Y yo te admiro por ello y por lo duro que has trabajado para ayudarla, _ma petite_. Asumiste esa responsabilidad sin esperar siquiera recibir su gratitud,porque le ocultaste la ayuda que le proporcionabas. Estoy enormementeimpresionado –admitió, contemplando con ojos brillantes de orgullo y aprobaciónsu rostro ruborizado–. Pero ¿por qué no acudiste a tus hermanas en busca deayuda?

–Selene no está emparentada con ellas. Jamás se me ocurriría pedirles dinero –explicó, consternada por su sugerencia.

–Sospecho que a Lita le habría gustado ayudarte.

–Quizá sí, Darien –respondió–. Pero yo siempre he creído en mi propia independencia.

Una hora después, cuando Serena estaba charlando con su madre y su novio, ella le comentó lo eficaz que era su vestido a la hora de disimular su incipiente embarazo. Divertida, se llevó una mano al vientre, que se destacó bajo la tela:

–¡Pero la barriga sigue aquí debajo! –se rio.

A unos pasos de ella, sorprendió a Mimet Black mirándola con una expresión extrañamente helada, antes de girar sobre sus talones y perderse entre los invitados.

Serena estaba frunciendo el ceño, confusa, cuando Lita le hizo una seña tocándose el reloj. Había llegado el momento de quitarse el vestido, así que siguió a su hermana a la habitación del piso superior, porque en menos de una hora partiría con Darien hacia Francia.

Veinte minutos después bajaba por una escalera trasera detrás de Lita, luciendo una vistosa falda azul con una blusa de flores y una chaqueta larga, además de unos tacones imposiblemente altos.

Pero Lita se detuvo tan repentinamente al pie de la escalera que Serena casi tropezó con ella.

–Tenemos que volver… ¡me he olvidado algo! –exclamó con un sospechoso susurro.

Pero Serena no era fácil de engañar y, desafortunadamente, Lita tampoco era tan buena actriz cuando estaba sorprendida o consternada por algo.

Adivinando correctamente que su hermana había visto algo que no quería que ella viera, Serena ignoró su intento de agarrarla del brazo y evitar que siguiera por el pasillo que nacía el pie de la escalera.

De modo que siguió caminando y fue entonces cuando contempló la escena de la que Lita había intentado protegerla. Mimet Black estaba sollozando contra el pecho de Darien como si el corazón fuera a rompérsele en cualquier momento, y él miraba a la rubia actriz con aquella altamente reveladora mezcla de preocupación y ternura que solamente existía en las más íntimas relaciones.

Ciertamente, una sola mirada a la manera en que su marido estaba consolando a Mimet bastó para que Serena se detuviera en seco, desgarrada por dentro. Era como una pequeña viñeta sacada de sus peores pesadillas porque, aunque desde el principio había aceptado que Darien no la amaba, nada la había preparado para la cruel realidad de que pudiera estar amando a otra.

Repentinamente conscientes de que tenían audiencia, Darien se apartó y Mimet se giró hacia ellas. Su recuperación resultaba asombrosa ya que, aunque tenía los ojos húmedos, su famoso rostro no parecía en absoluto tan atribulado.

–Me temo que tuve una estúpida discusión con Zafiro, y Darien me rescató para evitar que acabara haciendo el ridículo en público.

Se trataba de una rápida y hábil explicación, tan convincente como buena actriz era su autora. Sonaba sincera, y quizá fuera incluso cierta, pensó Serena algo aturdida, pero no se la creía. Porque lo que había visto era algo más, algo cargado de sentimientos más turbios e intensos por ambas partes.

La desesperación de Mimet había sido auténtica, aunque en ese momento estuviera oculta. El rostro perfecto de la rubia tenía un rastro de lágrimas, pero por lo demás estaba absolutamente compuesto, luciendo como lucía una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

–Entiendo –pronunció Serena, rotunda, porque tenía demasiado orgullo y sentido común para encararse con ambos cuando no tenía ninguna prueba. Pero, en el lapso de un segundo, lo que no había sido más que una fugaz sospecha se había convertido en una aprensión e inseguridad muy reales.

–Estás encantadora, _chérie _–murmuró Darien con voz suave, escrutando su alterada expresión con una mirada sagaz.

No le daría ninguna pista, pensó Serena. Ninguna información, ningún secreto, ninguna disculpa. No se pondría a la defensiva. Estaba segura de ello. Se había casado con un maestro del disimulo, un hombre para quien la manipulación constituía un desafiante juego, y cuya inteligencia y atrevimiento le aseguraban siempre la victoria.

Pálida como estaba, sonrió como si no tuviera otra preocupación en el mundo. Esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de que aquella sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos. Sospechaba que, en ese momento, se sentiría más que aliviado de que ella no entendiera el italiano, y no hubiera podido interpretar por tanto el torrente de palabras que le había dirigido Mimet en el instante en que los descubrió.

Pero justo entonces Serena también se dio cuenta de que otro testigo de la escena sí que había podido entender aquellas palabras. Volviéndose hacia su hermana Lita, que se había quedado igual de pálida, resolvió preguntárselo a la primera ocasión que se le presentara.

Cuando volvieron al salón, no había señal alguna ni de Mimet ni de Zafiro, y Serena no se sorprendió de aquella estratégica retirada. Después de prometerle a Darien que se reuniría con él en unos minutos, partió de nuevo en busca de su hermana.

Se sintió todavía menos sorprendida de encontrársela hablando con Rei, las dos con aspecto tenso y preocupado.

–Muy bien…. ¡yo soy la mujer desafortunada que se ha casado con un tipo al que acaba de sorprender con una famosa estrella de cine pegada a su cuello como una lapa! –intentó bromear Serena–. Lita, cuéntame lo que le estaba diciendo Mimet.

Sus hermanas intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

–No, no es justo que me ocultéis algo así. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

–Mimet estaba afectada por lo del niño –explicó Lita, reacia–. No creo que supiera que estabas embarazada.

–Probablemente estaba celosa. Ya sabes que ella nunca ha podido tener un hijo –comentó Rei.

–Pero entonces la persona normal con la que compartir ese dolor habría sido su marido, no el mío _–_replicó Serena con sereno énfasis–. No os preocupéis por mí. Esto no es una competición de amor: eso es algo que siempre he sabido. Puede que este matrimonio no funcione… no lo hará si esa mujer reclama algún derecho sobre Darien. Yo no podría vivir con eso, no podría compartirlo…

–Yo no creo que tengas nada de que preocuparte. Si los hubieras sorprendido besándose, habría sido un asunto completamente distinto –le aseguró Lita con tono suave–. Pero ese no ha sido el caso. No te dejes dominar por esa calenturienta imaginación tuya, Serena. Sé sensata, razonable. Creo simplemente que has visto a una mujer histérica y teatrera reclamando la atención de un hombre guapo.

Sospecho que Mimet es una consumada maestra en esas técnicas, y seguro que ha logrado sorprender a Darien. Igualmente pienso que a partir de ahora, Darien tendrá más cuidado cuando vuelva a encontrarse con Mimet Black. No es ningún estúpido.

Serena procuró seguir al pie de la letra el consejo de Lita mientras se dirigía con Darien al aeropuerto. Él se dedicó a comentar con toda tranquilidad los acontecimientos del día y ella se esforzó por formular las respuestas adecuadas, aunque lo que no pudo negar fue que, para ella, la magia de aquel día había terminado desde el instante en que lo sorprendió con Mimet.

Compararse con Mimet la dejaba abrumada. ¿Qué rival podría competir con tan fascinante mujer fatal? Mimet Black era una actriz internacional de enorme talento con un número colosal de admiradores. Y Darien sentía algo por Mimet. Serena lo sabía porque había visto la manera en que la había mirado, como sabía también que ella habría dado cualquier cosa por que la hubiera mirado de la misma forma, aunque solo hubiera sido una vez.

Eso, reflexionó triste, era lo que más pesaba en su ánimo en aquel momento. Haberlo visto con Mimet no había servido más que para recordarle lo que ella no tenía con él.

Pero tendría que resignarse y hacer frente a la situación, se dijo mientras volaban a París en el reactor privado de Darien. No podía salir huyendo en su primer día de casada.

Solo tendría una oportunidad de hacer funcionar su matrimonio para poder dar a su hijo o a su hija un hogar adecuado, con una madre _y _un padre. Eso era lo que siempre había ansiado para sí misma y de lo que siempre había carecido.

Para cuando estuvieron en la limusina de camino a su hogar en Île de France, varios kilómetros al oeste de París, Darien estaba ya harto del silencio que se había instalado ente ellos. No era un simple enfurruñamiento: eso habría podido soportarlo.

No, Serena hablaba cuando le hablaban, incluso sonreía cuando no tenía otro remedio, pero su espíritu entusiasta y su sentido del humor brillaban por su ausencia, y eso lo inquietaba. Lo aterraba.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó, pese a que temía ya conocer la respuesta.

Serena le dedicó otra falsa sonrisa.

–Estoy un poquito cansada, eso es todo. Ha sido un día muy largo.

–_D'accord_. Siempre me olvido de que estás embarazada –repuso Darien con tono suave–. Por supuesto que estás cansada.

Serena estuvo a punto de decirle que aquella era su noche de bodas y que no estaba tan cansada, pero eso habría sido como extenderle una invitación y no poseía la confianza necesaria para hacer algo así.

El incómodo silencio quedó roto por la exclamación que medio ahogó al mirar por la ventanilla y ver los suntuosos jardines que estaban atravesando, rumbo a un esplendoroso castillo de múltiples torres.

–¿Dónde estamos?

–En mi casa de París.

–¿Seguro que esto no es un hotel? –preguntó estúpidamente, consternada ante la envergadura y la magnificencia de la propiedad.

–Lo fue durante un tiempo, pero ahora es una residencia privada. Me pilla a mano de la oficina. Y me gusta estar rodeado de espacios verdes.

Sí, resultaba evidente que le gustaba poseer una enorme extensión de espacios verdes, y todavía más obvio el motivo por el que no le había impresionado nada el castillo de Strathmore que todo entero habría podido caber en el patio delantero de aquel espectacular _château_.

Aunque habían volado a Francia en un reactor privado, a Serena no se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera vivir en una residencia digna de un rey.

–Me siento como si fuera Cenicienta –susurró con voz débil–. Vives en un castillo.

Darien frunció el ceño.

–Pensé que te gustaría.

Fueron recibidos por un mayordomo en el inmenso vestíbulo donde cada rincón parecía estar forrado de oro o de mármol, reflejando como si fuera un espejo las múltiples imágenes de su expresión confusa y asombrada.

–No es realmente un castillo; es más bien un palacio –murmuró cuando él le informó de que les esperaba un refrigerio en la planta superior. Empezó a subir la colosal escalera–. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

–Varios años. ¿Sabes? No deberías llevar tacones tan altos en tu estado…

–¿Darien? –lo interrumpió ella–. No me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que llevar. Ya no trabajo para ti.

–No, ahora estamos casados.

A Serena no le gustaba el tono que había empleado. En su opinión, debería sentirse encantado de estar casado con ella, o al menos dispuesto a simularlo.

Pero, en lugar de ello, sonaba como un tipo que hubiera llevado a su casa a la mujer menos idónea, y esa era una idea que no le gustaba en absoluto, porque le recordaba demasiado a sus peores temores.

–No quiero discutir contigo el mismo día de nuestra boda –le informó Darien con tono inexpresivo.

–¿He dicho yo que quería discutir? –replicó Serena alzando un tanto la voz antes de que él abriera una pesada puerta y le hiciera entrar en otra vasta habitación, un dormitorio completo con sofás, mesas y varias puertas laterales–. Es demasiado grande… ¡todo esto es demasiado grande y lujoso para mí!

–Entonces lo venderemos y nos trasladaremos a otro lugar –la cortó él.

–Pero entonces tú no serías feliz. ¡Es a esto a lo que estás acostumbrado!

–Crecí en una gran variedad de barrios bajos –le recordó, mirándola de una manera que hizo que se sintiera como una chiquilla agarrando una rabieta.

Serena apretó los dientes para reprimir otro estúpido comentario. Su mente no estaba precisamente puesta en la habitación, como tampoco estaba funcionando como debería.

Seguía viendo de hecho el perfecto rostro de Mimet y su cuerpo aún más perfecto y siempre impecablemente vestido. Estaba pensando en el frívolo picardías de encaje que había comprado con tanto entusiasmo, sintiéndose enferma ante la perspectiva de tener que ponérselo para él.

¿A quién estaba engañando? No podría esconder sus senos demasiado grandes, o su aún más abultado vientre.

–¿Sabes…? –murmuró incómoda, sucumbiendo al sentimiento de inseguridad–. Realmente no estoy de humor para la noche de bodas.

–_Je sais ce que tu ressens… _Sé cómo te sientes –comentó Darien, rígido como una estatua.

Serena había esperado alguna objeción por su parte, no que se mostrara de acuerdo con ella. Quería que la besara, que la persuadiera, que volviera a hacerle sentirse mágicamente viva, pero en lugar de ello se quedó allí quieto, perfectamente insensible.

–Estás cansada, _ma petite_. Yo dormiré en otra parte.

Serena reconoció el absoluto control que estaba ejerciendo sobre sí para no dejarle ver lo que realmente pensaba. Sospechaba que estaba disgustado con ella, como si hubiera esperado que siguiera comportándose como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

Pero… ¿cómo podía hacer ella eso? ¿Cómo podía fingir que no había visto la manera en que había mirado a Mimet? Él nunca la había mirado así, pero Serena lo necesitaba desesperadamente y, sintiéndose rechazada, se negaba a hacer el papel de sustituta de Mimet. Un papel que, para ser sincera, sería para colmo el de una pobre secundaria.

Después de desearle buenas noches con irritante cortesía, Darien abandonó la habitación. Con las piernas temblorosas, Serena se dejó caer en el sofá como si acabara de aguantarle diez asaltos a un campeón de boxeo. Darien se había ido y ella no se había quedado más contenta. Estaba a merced de tantas dudas como agujeros tenía una red de pescar. ¿Se habría equivocado?

¿Cuál era la manera correcta de comportarse en tales circunstancias, cuando toda ella era consciente del grado de su desengaño? Giró la cabeza para contemplar la gran cama que habrían podido compartir aquella misma noche si hubiera sido más dura y más práctica, y se imaginó escuchar el sonido de un crujido dolorosamente agudo… como el de su propio corazón al romperse.

**POR QUE MIMET TENDRIA QUE ENOJARSE DE QUE SERE ESTE EMBARAZADA Y YO CREO QUE SERE HIZO BIEN EN APARTARSE DE EL NO PUEDE HACER COMO SI NO HUBIERA PASADO NADA…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda de Hiel**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 3**

**CAPITULO 10**

SERENA firmó la caricatura y se hizo para atrás con un sentimiento de satisfacción.

Estaba trabajando en la habitación que Darien le había reservado como estudio. Por primera vez en su vida creativa disponía del último grito en mesas de dibujo para trabajar. Sus tiras de caricaturas se titulaban _La esposa_ _inglesa _y aparecían en un popular semanario: habían conseguido ya muy buenas críticas en la prensa francesa y Serena incluso había sido entrevistada como caricaturista y esposa de un importante industrial francés.

Un golpe en la puerta anunció la llegada de Rubeus, el mayordomo que estaba a cargo de la casa, para llevarle el café de media mañana y un refrigerio.

En la superficie su vida era maravillosa, reconoció Serena, esforzándose por concentrarse únicamente en los aspectos positivos. Darien había estado la noche anterior en Londres en viaje de negocios, pero ella no lo había acompañado porque tenía un trabajo que terminar.

Tal y como él había vaticinado, había llegado a adorar París: la noble arquitectura de los edificios, los bellos puentes y las calles empedradas, el Sena brillando bajo la luz otoñal, el entretenido desfile de sus elegantes residentes. Para alguien que hablaba el idioma y estaba casada con un francés, instalarse allí había sido fácil.

De hecho, su nueva vida en Francia era sencillamente maravillosa ahora que por fin su carrera profesional había logrado despegar. No tenía preocupaciones económicas, vivía en un castillo de ensueño y contaba con una plantilla de empleados que se ocupaba de todas las tareas domésticas.

Y la comida era igual de espléndida, se recordó mientras saboreaba ávidamente el delicado pastelito que tan bien sabía preparar el cocinero de Darien.

De hecho, después de mes y medio de estar casada con Darien, Serena estaba dispuesta a admitir que era una mujer muy afortunada. Con la taza de café en la mano, se miró en el espejo de la pared. Llevaba el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza en el estilo que le había enseñado su peluquera y que le sentaba perfectamente.

Lucía sus tejanos favoritos de pitillo combinados con un precioso suéter drapeado y altas botas de ante. Acudía a una ginecóloga de París y su embarazo evolucionaba bien. Por esa parte, no tenía problema alguno: estaba absolutamente sana.

Indudablemente su único problema era su matrimonio… o, para ser más concreta, el matrimonio que en realidad nunca había llegado a arrancar del todo.

Bastante más tranquila después de las semanas transcurridas, se arrepentía ya de haber frustrado la noche de bodas y de haber rechazado a Darien. Una abierta discusión habría sido preferible, y comprensible una exigencia de explicación por su parte sobre la escena con Mimet.

Pero negarse a hacer preguntas y esconderse detrás de su orgullo herido no había sido en absoluto una buena idea, porque ello había creado una distancia entre ambos imposible de erradicar en una casa tan grande. ¡Si en ese momento él estaba durmiendo a la distancia de dos pasillos de ella! Era algo que había descubierto caminando de puntillas como un gato en medio de la noche y escuchando a dónde se dirigía cada vez que regresaba a casa por las tardes.

Había veces, muchas, en las que Serena ansiaba gritarle de frustración. Él no la evitaba, pero trabajaba durante largas horas. Al mismo tiempo no podía acusarlo de descuidarla, porque se había tomado el tiempo y la molestia de enseñarle París como solo un nativo habría podido hacer.

Telefoneaba y quedaba para comer o cenar con ella, o se la llevaba de compras con una solicitud que la sorprendía. Darien era un gran conocedor de las mujeres. Cuando Serena estaba en su compañía, él recompensaba con creces su atención y se mostraba extraordinariamente encantador, pero seguía manteniendo una distancia física que la sacaba de quicio.

A veces se preguntaba si Darien no la estaba castigando sutil y sibilinamente por aquel rechazo suyo de la primera noche. La llevaba a lugares románticos sin tocarla en ningún momento. La había llevado a Ladurée, un suntuoso café-galería de arte donde la gente famosa se reunía por las tardes a tomar café y _delicatessen._

Le había enseñado las delicias de La Hune, una librería de moda en Saint Germain, el barrio bohemio. La había llevado de compras a la legendaria calle de Saint Honoré, donde se había gastado una fortuna en ella.

Serena había visitado también el pintoresco mercado ecológico del bulevar Raspail y saboreado buñuelos de calabaza. Habían cenado en Laperouse, un precioso y elegante restaurante a orillas del Sena, una experiencia que había reclamado a gritos una conexión más íntima, y, sentada frente a él, había esperado en vano alguna insinuación por su parte.

Y luego estaban los regalos que le había hecho, desde un libro de arte que la había encantado hasta unos zapatos Louboutin que resplandecían como el oro, pasando por las flores y joyas más selectas. Rara vez regresaba a casa con las manos vacías.

Serena había captado el mensaje: le gustaba dar. Pero… ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que responder ella? Apretó los dientes. Realmente no entendía al hombre con quien se había casado, porque no sabía lo que quería de ella. ¿Estaba satisfecho con su actual relación, con aquella especie de matrimonio platónico por el bien de su hijo?

Aquellos constantes regalos y salidas… ¿serían una recompensa por no haberle interrogado sobre su relación con Mimet Black? ¿Sería realmente tan cruel, tan insensible?

Y sin embargo aquel era el mismo hombre que le había agarrado la mano, emocionado, cuando la acompañó a que le hicieran la ecografía en la que por primera vez vieron a su hija en una pantalla. El calor de su respuesta había colmado todas sus expectativas.

Su hija, la hija que Serena ya veneraba con locura, contaría con un padre amoroso y responsable. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba decidido a hacer por su hija todo lo que sus padres no habían hecho por él. Podía disimular sus sentimientos, pero Serena sabía bien cuáles eran, al menos los relativos a su bebé. Lo que le dolía era que no pudiera ella inspirarle aunque solo fuera un gramo de aquella emoción.

Después de una comida ligera, paseó por los jardines hasta que empezó a lloviznar y volvió a meterse en la casa. Le entregaron un paquete que acababa de llegar y subió a su habitación para abrirlo allí, preguntándose con tristeza qué le habría regalado Darien esa vez.

Abrió la elegante caja y extrajo el más exquisito conjunto de lencería de seda que había visto en su vida. Una sonrisa soñadora asomó a sus labios, y le brillaron los ojos al pensar en las posibilidades que evocaba un presente tan íntimo. Acarició con las puntas de los dedos la delicada tela. ¿Sería una invitación? ¿O eso sería demasiado esperar? ¿Se trataría de uno más en la ya larga lista de regalos maravillosamente especiales?

Quizá debería ponérselo para ir a recibirlo esa noche al aeropuerto, cuando volviera de viaje, y preguntarle qué era lo que había pretendido al comprárselo. Aquel escandaloso pensamiento le arrancó una carcajada.

Pero ese pensamiento no la abandonó en toda la tarde. Quizá un poco de sinceridad fuera lo que necesitara para desatascar su matrimonio. Y Darien desconfiaba demasiado de las mujeres para actuar con sinceridad y a las claras, sin alguien que lo empujara en la dirección correcta. ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a darle ese pequeño empujón?

Acariciando todavía la idea, se duchó y se aplicó crema por todo el cuerpo, para luego maquillarse y pintarse concienzudamente los labios. Pero cuando se miró vestida con aquel exquisito conjunto de color verde claro, estuvo a punto de arrepentirse.

La barriga estaba ahí, no había manera de evitarla, pero era su bebé y Darien lo adoraba, se recordó a manera de consuelo. Y tan pronto como se pusiera unos tacones de espanto y se le acercara de frente, que no de perfil, el efecto no sería tan malo. Después de ponerse un fino impermeable negro decorado con multitud de cremalleras que había llamado recientemente su atención por su originalidad, abandonó el dormitorio.

En el aeropuerto, Darien se quedó sorprendido cuando, mientras hablaba con un periodista financiero sobre la reorganización de la Tenou Centax Corporation que estaba acometiendo, descubrió a su esposa esperándolo. Aquel era un acontecimiento definitivamente inesperado. Ciertamente se había sentido un tanto inquieto, expectante, con el regalo que le había enviado.

Había temido haber ido demasiado lejos, lo que habría podido empeorar aún más su matrimonio, de manera que había esperado a estar fuera del país para mandárselo. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan inseguro con una mujer, lo que había constituido una experiencia desconcertante. Mientras se disculpaba con el periodista para acercarse a Serena, vio que una radiante sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Estaba tan espectacular con su maravillosa melena rizada enmarcando sus bellos y finos rasgos que casi tropezó con una mujer que pasó al lado empujando un carrito.

–Darien… –pronunció Serena, agarrándose a su brazo.

–Me gusta el impermeable, _ma petite _–murmuró, ya que se trataba sin lugar a dudas de la prenda de abrigo más sexy que había visto nunca, dada su brevedad y la porción de muslos largos y cremosos que exhibía, por no hablar de las botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, con tacones de vértigo.

–Pensé que te gustarían las botas –alzó hacia él sus luminosos ojos azules.

–_Il n'y a pas de mais_… ninguna objeción en absoluto –Darien empezó a respirar pesadamente, mientras se preguntaba por lo que llevaría debajo del impermeable.

No tardó en salir de dudas, ya que la estaba observando subir a la limusina cuando la abertura posterior de la prenda reveló fugazmente la braguita verde claro.

En cuanto arrancó el vehículo, Serena se cruzó de piernas y le preguntó por Londres. El movimiento hizo que la atención de Darien se viera inevitablemente atraída hacia esa parte de su anatomía, y tan distraído se quedó que, cuando volvió a alzar la mirada y la descubrió observándolo, enrojeció ligeramente. Un malicioso brillo asomó a sus ojos zafiros.

–Seguro que serás consciente de que estás espectacular –pronunció con voz no muy firme–. No puedo dejar de mirarte.

–Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que me dijiste algo parecido… o desde que me miraste así… –le recordó con tono suave.

–El día de nuestra boda debería haber sido perfecto –le confesó Darien, bajando la mirada–, pero en lugar de ello todo salió mal y la culpa fue mía. No me pareció que estuviera en posición de plantear exigencias. No quería arriesgarme a que salieras huyendo de nuevo.

En un súbito movimiento, Serena le tomó la mano.

–¡Yo no pienso irme a ninguna parte!

–Mucha gente me dijo esa frase durante mi infancia y luego rompió su promesa –admitió en un arranque de sinceridad que la dejó conmovida.

–Tocarme… –pronunció, incómoda– no habría sido ninguna exigencia.

Darien apoyó delicadamente un dedo debajo de su labio inferior.

–¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

Cuando sintió su mano en su rostro, Serena apretó la mejilla contra su palma.

–Porque lo sabes –le aseguró.

–Eres tan distinta de todas las otras mujeres que he conocido… No quería estropear la situación –reconoció momentos antes de que ella acercara la boca y él aprovechara la invitación con un ansia repentina que le arrancó un gemido aprobador. Irguiéndose de nuevo, esbozó una sonrisa arrebatadora–. Procuraré no tocarte hasta que lleguemos a casa. Soy como un cartucho de dinamita a punto de estallar –gruñó, estudiándola con candente, ávida intensidad–. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo he hecho y tengo el motor revolucionado.

Encantada con la sensación de poder que su reacción le producía, Serena sonrió y preguntó curiosa:

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

Darien frunció el ceño.

–Ya sabes tú cuánto.

–¿Quieres decir que yo fui tu última amante? ¿Cuando estuvimos juntos aquella última vez en Londres? –especificó, asombrada–. ¿No ha habido nadie más desde entonces?

Darien soltó una carcajada triste, un tanto irónica.

–Siempre he preferido la calidad a la cantidad, _chérie_. He pasado la edad en que solamente me acostaba con las mujeres buscando un revolcón.

Serena entendió tácitamente lo que le estaba confirmando. Incluso cuando su breve relación pareció haber terminado, él no había tomado otra amante.

Obviamente no había conocido a nadie a quien deseara lo suficiente, lo cual, con las opciones que tenía a mano, representaba un enorme cumplido para Serena. Y, todavía más obviamente, si aceptaba su palabra en ese punto, eso quería decir que podía no estar enredado en una aventura ocasional con Mimet Black.

Quizá hubiera amado una vez a Mimet y, aunque esa aventura perteneciera al pasado, conservara una cierta debilidad por la bella estrella de cine, reflexionó Serena, desesperada por explicarse lo que había visto entre ellos el día de su boda.

Pero la noticia de que se había abstenido de tener sexo durante meses la había dejado verdaderamente sorprendida. Sosteniéndole la mirada, creyó sin dudarlo en lo que le decía y fue como si de repente se hubiera descargado de un enorme peso.

Casi se sintió furiosa consigo misma por no haberle preguntado antes sobre Mimet. Había conservado su orgullo y se había mantenido en silencio pero triste, y lo cierto era que no estaba contenta de haberse comportado como una cobarde, asustada ante la verdad que podría descubrir y el dolor que le produciría.

Amar a un hombre que podía llegar a ser tan reservado nunca era fácil, pero necesitaba aprender a enfrentarse a ese aspecto de su carácter.

En el vasto dormitorio que se había acostumbrado a ocupar sola, dejó que le bajara la cremallera del impermeable para contemplar su figura con evidente apreciación.

–Voy a tener que empezar a comprarte cosas a ti… –murmuró, tímida, mientras él la tumbaba sobre la cama y empezaba a quitarle cuidadosamente las botas.

–No, este momento es mi regalo –replicó Darien con voz ronca, hundiendo la boca entre sus senos y deslizando una diestra mano a lo largo de su muslo, hasta el breve triángulo de seda de su entrepierna.

Serena sentía su cuerpo hipersensible después de tantos meses de abstinencia. El latido de necesidad que se estaba esforzando por controlar se aceleró hasta un nivel casi doloroso. Tristemente la lencería recibió al final escasa atención y fue arrojada a un lado mientras Serena le desgarraba a su vez la camisa en un gesto de impaciencia.

Deslizó luego las manos por sus duros y fuertes abdominales y las fue bajando hasta su erguido miembro. Darien casi había perdido el aliento cuando protestó que estaba demasiado excitado para soportar sus caricias.

–¿Quieres decir que vas a durar tan poco como esas golosinas-sorpresa que se abren en la comida de Navidad? –le preguntó ella, bromista.

Darien se echó a reír mientras la estudiaba fascinado.

–¿Dónde te habías metido durante toda mi vida?

Volvió a besarla apasionadamente y el ambiente se calentó aún más. Intentó que no se apresurara tanto, en un esfuerzo por hacer memorable aquella largamente pospuesta noche de bodas, pero Serena no estaba para ceremonias y se negó, abrazándolo desesperada y enredando las piernas en torno a su cintura.

Tenía sus expectativas y se mostraba inusualmente dominante. Él procuró conducirse con ternura y lentitud, pero ella ansiaba justamente lo contrario, y con un pequeño y hábil movimiento de caderas y unas cariñosas palabras de ánimo acabó consiguiendo lo que quería, con un deseo sin par que dejó su cuerpo cantando y bailando de gozo.

Saciada momentáneamente su necesidad, descansó en sus brazos, disfrutando serenamente del hecho de que siguiera tocándola como si nunca pudiera cansarse de ella. Darien le acarició el brazo y sembró un sendero de besos todo alrededor de la base de su cuello mientras ella se apretaba contra su esbelto y húmedo cuerpo.

Justo en aquel instante, consciente su cerebro de aquel descubrimiento, se sintió como una verdadera reina.

De hecho, cuando lo vio levantarse de la cama casi tuvo pánico. Como si fuera un prisionero que escapaba, lo sujetó de la muñeca.

–¿Adónde vas?

Darien le mostró el teléfono inalámbrico.

–A pedir algo de comida, _ma petite_. Ambos necesitamos sustancia para mantener el ritmo.

–¿Y luego? –lo tanteó, con el calor y la excitación recorriendo todavía ciertas inflamadas y sensibles zonas de su cuerpo.

–Compartiremos una ducha y me quedaré… ¿toda la noche?

Parecía esperanzado y ella comprendió que no sería capaz de decepcionarlo, sobre todo cuando no quería perderlo de vista ni por un momento.

–Y si sientes la necesidad de despertarme durante la noche en algún momento –murmuró Darien poco después con tono suave, mientras cenaban–, cuentas con mi permiso.

–Bueno, embarazada ya no voy a quedarme. No hay riesgo alguno que correr.

–No digas eso ni en broma –le reprochó mientras le daba a comer uvas, jamón de Parma y diminutos tomates dulces, haciéndole recordar una vez más por qué lo amaba tanto–. No puedo esperar para convertirme en padre.

Encerrada en el seguro círculo de los brazos de Darien por primera vez, durmió deliciosamente bien. Para su decepción, él no la despertó en ningún momento de la noche para poder demostrarle que no tenía nada en común con las golosinas de Navidad que ella le había mencionado.

Cuando se despertó ya estaba avanzada la mañana, y parpadeó varias veces, soñolienta. Estirando una mano sobre el vacío espacio que se extendía a su lado, reprimió un suspiro y se desperezó mientras reflexionaba lánguidamente sobre su matrimonio, que finalmente parecía tener algún futuro. Darien se había marchado, por supuesto que hacía ya largo rato: la mayor parte de los días salía rumbo a la oficina al amanecer.

Solo cuando se levantó pesadamente de la cama para dirigirse al baño se dio cuenta de que Darien ni siquiera había abandonado el dormitorio. Estaba sentado en un sillón, en la penumbra.

–Dios mío, no sabía que estabas aquí… ¡qué susto me has dado! – exclamó, agachándose apresurada para recoger su bata de los pies de la cama y ponérsela, porque de algún modo todavía le daba reparo que la viera desnuda en su estado de embarazo–. ¿Cómo es que sigues en casa?

–¿Puedo abrir las cortinas? –cuando ella asintió, procedió a descorrerlas y el sol entró de lleno en la habitación, iluminando sus tensos rasgos–. Estaba esperando a que te despertaras.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

–Tu móvil ha estado sonando intermitentemente durante horas… tus hermanas, supongo. Tu familia intentando comunicarse contigo… no he respondido a las llamadas –se encogió de hombros en un gesto muy francés, mirándola con sombría tristeza–. Al final desconecté el teléfono porque quería ser yo el primero en explicarte lo que ha pasado…

–¡Antes necesito usar el baño! –se lanzó al cuarto de baño como un ratón perseguido por un gato, y cerró de un portazo. No quería saberlo. ¡No quería oír nada malo! Se había despertado sintiéndose absolutamente feliz, segura y maravillosamente optimista por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo podían arrebatarle tan rápidamente aquella preciosa esperanza?

**AY NO POR QUE CUANDO TODO COMIENZA A IR BIEN PASA ALGO…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Boda de Hiel**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Serie Bodas de Papel 3**

**CAPITULO 11**

UNA VEZ que se hubo lavado la cara y preparado mentalmente para algún tipo de desastre, Serena salió del baño de nuevo, tensa y pálida.

–¿Ha muerto alguien? ¿Mi abu…?

–_Merde alors._.. ¡No, no es nada de eso! –se apresuró a asegurarle Darien.

Serena respiró de nuevo, lenta y profundamente, esforzándose por permanecer tranquila cuando lo único que quería hacer era chillar como una histérica porque nunca le habían gustado menos las malas noticias, y porque temía que estuviera a punto de decirle algo o de confesarle algo que pudiera destruirla a ella y a su matrimonio. Si nadie había muerto o resultado herido, ¿qué más podía ser?

–Vi a Mimet mientras estuve en Londres. Se registró en un hotel y la visité allí. Ayer, un tabloide inglés publicó una noticia sobre el hecho de que estuvimos en aquella suite solos y publicó fotos de cada uno entrando y saliendo por separado.

Serena se quedó tan rígida, con los músculos tan tirantes, que tuvo la impresión de que había ganado algunos centímetros de estatura.

–¿Estuviste con ella en un hotel? ¿Lo estás admitiendo?

–No voy a mentirte.

–Un hombre normal quedaría con su secretaria o con una colega entre las cinco y las siete de la tarde para una clandestina cita sexual, antes de volver a casa con su mujer. Esa es la norma para una amante… ¡así que se suponía que no debías ponerte a retozar con una estrella de cine de fama mundial! –lo condenó Serena con voz temblorosa, soltando las palabras en un furioso torrente mientras una náusea le cerraba el estómago porque, con su confesión, Darien había hecho realidad sus peores miedos. Se sentía como si se hubiera despertado dentro de una pesadilla y no supiera qué decir o qué hacer.

Permaneció temblorosa sobre la preciada alfombra Aubusson, presa de la mayor angustia.

Darien, por su parte, permanecía atento a cada expresión que desfilaba por su rostro, pálido bajo su bronceada tez.

–Mimet no es ni ha sido nunca mi amante. Somos amigos y comimos en privado en su suite, eso es todo –declaró, subrayando la frase con tono enfático–. Los paparazis no la dejan un instante en paz. Hasta el último de sus movimientos es registrado por las cámaras. Tiene que mostrarse muy cuidadosa con su reputación, tanto a efectos de su matrimonio como de su carrera, razón por la cual habitualmente nos vemos en secreto…

–A mí ella no me importa. Pero ¿qué pasa con tu matrimonio? –le espetó Serena, maravillada de que esperara que se tragara una historia tan improbable.

¿Una comida juntos, sin sexo? ¿Qué clase de imbécil se creía que era? De pronto tocaron rápidamente a la puerta y, mascullando un juramento, Darien pasó por delante de ella para abrir. Al oír la voz de Rubeus, Serena apoyó una mano en una esquina de la cama y se sentó cuidadosamente.

Sentía las piernas flojas como gelatina y estaba aturdida y mareada. Eran nervios y miedo, por supuesto, se dijo impaciente. No iba a desmayarse ni a vomitar como una estúpida damisela victoriana. Su marido se había acostado con Mimet Black.

De hecho, se acostaba con ella de manera regular, a juzgar por la rutina de aquellas citas secretas. Lo cual sugería que aquellos encuentros debían de llevar al menos un par de años produciéndose.

Darien cerró la puerta y se pasó una mano por su corto cabello negro. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos.

–¿Qué quería Rubeus?

Darien soltó el aliento en un siseo y le lanzó una velada mirada.

–Anunciarme la llegada de Mimet.

–¿Aquí? ¿Ella está aquí? –exclamó Serena, absolutamente incrédula.

–Hablaremos abajo y arreglaremos este asunto de una vez por todas – pronunció Darien con tono triste–. Siento haberte metido en este enredo…

–Mimet lo sentirá aún más en cuanto le ponga las manos encima –le espetó ella, dolida–. ¿Cómo es que se ha atrevido a venir aquí? ¿Qué clase de mujer haría eso?

–Piensa un poco –la urgió él, tenso–. Solo una mujer que no fuera mi amante se atrevería a venir a la casa que comparto con mi esposa…

–¡Eso podría ser cierto para la mayoría de las mujeres, pero no necesariamente para una histérica como Mimet Black! Me vestiré y bajaré… ¡pero tú no te atrevas a acercarte a ella mientras yo no esté delante! –le advirtió, feroz, mientras abría frenéticamente un cajón tras otro en busca de algo que ponerse.

Cuando lo encontró, volvió a entrar en el baño. Darien tenía una aventura y su amante aún tenía el descaro de presentarse en la casa que compartía con su esposa embarazada, se repitió entre sorprendida y horrorizada.

Y, sin embargo, la noche anterior habían estado tan bien juntos, tan felices… Aturdida, se puso unos tejanos y una blusa de seda amplia, con un diseño geométrico. No podía intentar competir con una estrella internacional en cuanto a aspecto físico se refería.

Darien había estado primero con Mimet, reflexionó con tristeza Serena, solo para escoger casarse con ella porque se había quedado embarazada, y quizá porque había querido construir su vida al margen de la estrella. Después de todo, Mimet también estaba casada. Y ella habría podido perdonarle la aventura si él hubiera roto su lazo con la actriz para, en lugar de ello, concentrarse en su matrimonio.

Pero no había hecho nada de eso. Indudablemente, Darien parecía creer que, de alguna manera, podía conservar a ambas en su vida. ¿Aspiraría a disfrutar de una esposa _y _una amante a la vez?

–¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí, en Francia? –le preguntó a Darien cuando bajaban las escaleras.

–Pronto lo averiguaremos –fue su rotunda respuesta.

Un enorme conjunto de maletas de piel azul descansaban en el vestíbulo y Serena se quedó horrorizada ante aquel poco sutil mensaje. Mimet no solo había ido de visita sino que, según parecía, pretendía quedarse. Mimet, enfundada en un ajustado vestido negro que resaltaba sus curvas, descargó un torrente de palabras en italiano tan pronto como los vio entrar en el salón.

–Habla en inglés, por favor –urgió Darien a la sobrexcitada mujer–Tranquilicémonos.

Serena le lanzó una mirada de reproche:

–Solo un hombre habría sugerido algo así en esta situación…

–Zafiro me ha echado de casa…. ¡no quiere escuchar nada de lo que le digo! exclamó Mimet en inglés antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Darien–. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora?

Sintiéndose completamente ignorada y tan superflua como la tercera rueda de una bicicleta, Serena apretó los dientes.

–Bueno, lo que no puedes es quedarte aquí –le dijo a Mimet alzando la voz, consciente de que solamente de esa manera conseguiría penetrar el caparazón de egoísmo de la actriz.

Lentamente, Mimet levantó su dorada cabeza del pecho de Darien y clavó sus enormes e incrédulos ojos azules en Serena.

–¿Me estás hablando a mí?

–No eres bienvenida en esta casa –le informó con tranquila dignidad.

Irónicamente, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, Mimet se mostró horrorizada ante la seguridad que demostraba Serena. Se apartó un paso de Darien y se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

–¿Vas a permitirle que me hable así?

–Serena es mi esposa y esta es su casa. Si ella no quiere que te quedes después del escándalo que se ha montado con lo de Londres, y que me afecta a mí tanto como a ti, me temo que tendrás que escucharla.

Serena sintió que parte de su tensión se evaporaba.

–Deberías pensar en mí primero… ¿qué es lo que te pasa? –le gritó Mimet, acusadora, sacudiendo su melena dorada con énfasis y abriendo sus delicados brazos con gesto dramático.

–Estoy anteponiendo mi matrimonio, que es lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio –murmuró Darien con tono tranquilo. Aunque no había alzado la voz, fruncía ferozmente el ceño–. Permíteme que le cuente a Serena la verdad sobre nuestra relación, Mimet…

La actriz se ruborizó intensamente, entre furiosa e incrédula.

–Rotundamente no… no puedes decírselo… ¡bajo ninguna circunstancia!

–No tenemos elección –declaró Darien. Una obvia impaciencia y algo más que Serena no consiguió distinguir batallaban en sus rasgos mientras miraba expectante a la mujer.

–No se lo digas –Mimet miró de arriba abajo a Serena, despreciativa–. No confío en ella…

–Pero yo sí –Darien se acercó a ella y, tras un momento de sorpresa y vacilación, Serena aceptó su mano–. Serena es parte de mi vida ahora. No puedes ignorarla. No puedes tratarla como si no contara.

–Si se lo dices, si arriesgas mi matrimonio y mi carrera solo para complacerla… ¡jamás te lo perdonaré! –sollozó la actriz, rabiosa.

–Tu matrimonio ya está en peligro, pero eso no es excusa para poner el mío también en riesgo –replicó Darien al tiempo que le pasaba a su esposa un brazo por los hombros–. Serena… Mimet es mi madre. Pero ese es un secreto que no podrás revelar a nadie.

–¿Tu-tu madre? –tartamudeó, girando la cabeza para mirarlo completamente desconcertada–. ¡Por el amor de Dios, si no es lo bastante mayor! Darien se mostró irónicamente divertido.

–Mimet es bastante más mayor de lo que parece.

Mimet se quedó rígida de resentimiento al escuchar aquello.

–Solo era una niña cuando te tuve…

–Tenía veintiún años, pero buscaba parecer una adolescente… –explicó Darien con gesto cansado–. Te contaré el resto de la historia en otro momento, pero ahora mismo el hecho de que sea mi madre y que nos mantengamos en contacto regular es lo único relevante.

–Tu… madre –musitó débilmente Serena, todavía estudiando con expresión incrédula a la espectacular rubia, ya que según lo que acababa de decirle Darien, debía de andar por los cincuenta años cuando no aparentaba más de treinta y tantos.

Se había quedado tan perpleja que era incapaz de pensar con coherencia.

–Pero nada de esto debe saberse nunca –le advirtió Mimet ferozmente a la defensiva–. He contado mentiras. He guardado secretos. Eso destruiría mi reputación y no quiero que Zafiro sepa que su propia madre es más joven que yo…

–Aunque seguro que no tan bella –comentó pensativa Serena, ganándose con ello una agradecida mirada de la mujer de la que acababa de descubrir era su suegra.

–Creo que Zafiro podría aceptarlo –sugirió Darien con tono consolador–. Sigues siendo la misma mujer a la que amó y con la que se casó.

Mimet se estremeció visiblemente.

–Nunca me perdonará por haberle mentido.

–¿Por qué estabas llorando el día de nuestra boda? –inquirió Serena en un esfuerzo por sobreponerse a su aturdimiento. Aquella mujer no podía ser la madre de Darien. ¡No podía serlo!

–¿Tengo pinta de querer convertirme en abuela? –le preguntó Mimet a su vez, horrorizada–. ¿Tan vieja parezco?

–No creo que lleguen a pedirte nunca que representes ese papel –replicó secamente, harta de la inmensa vanidad de aquella mujer y de su constante preocupación por su aspecto, aunque instintivamente continuó buscando en aquellos famosos rasgos alguna similitud con su hijo.

Y se dio cuenta de que, al margen de otros detalles, tenían la misma estructura ósea. Si Darien era tan guapo era precisamente porque su madre era bellísima, advirtió aturdida.

–Ahora mismo solamente quiero tumbarme y descansar. Estoy exhausta – se quejó Mimet de mala gana, lanzando tanto a su hijo como a su esposa una acusadora mirada, casi como si la culpa fuera suya–. Supongo que puedo quedarme ahora que ya he mostrado mis credenciales.

–Sí, por supuesto –confirmó Serena, maravillada de que una personalidad tan egoísta hubiera conseguido ganarse la lealtad y la ternura de Darien.

Y sin embargo así había sido, sin la menor sombra de duda. No se había equivocado con lo que había visto en la expresión de Darien cuando lo vio consolándola el día de su boda. Quería a aquella mujer tan frívola.

–Si quieres resolver tus problemas con Zafiro, tendrás que contarle el secreto –advirtió Darien a su madre con tono tranquilo.

Mimet le aconsejó que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos con una familiaridad muy maternal, pero que habría sonado más adecuada a un niño que a un hombre adulto.

Rubeus fue requerido para que acompañara a Mimet a su habitación, Serena se había ofrecido a hacerlo, pero su ayuda fue rechazada de manera imperiosa; evidentemente Mimet no estaba aún preparada para aceptar gestos amables por su parte. Estaba claro que tenía una difícil suegra con la que lidiar, ya que indudablemente se resentía de la lealtad de Darien para con su esposa.

Mimet se marchó y cerró la puerta. Darien se volvió hacia Serena.

–Es muy temperamental cuando se enfada. Quería decírtelo, pero hace mucho tiempo le juré que no se lo contaría a nadie y ella se empeñaba en recordarme esa promesa.

–Tu madre… –sacudió lentamente la cabeza–. No me lo habría imaginado ni en un millón de años.

Durante el desayuno, y solo después de que Serena hubiera llamado a sus hermanas para asegurarles que no estaba en absoluto preocupada por aquellas estúpidas historias que circulaban por la prensa, Darien le explicó los detalles de su nacimiento, que habían permanecido profundamente ocultos tras una muralla de mentiras para proteger la reputación de Mimet.

Según la versión oficial de la actriz, con solo quince años de edad había sido descubierta en la calle por un famoso director. Su primer filme había ganado tantos premios que de repente se había visto lanzada al estrellato. De hecho, la ficción de que era mucho más joven no había sido más que un truco publicitario, y la partida de nacimiento de su hermana menor había sido utilizada como prueba cuando, en realidad, por aquel entonces Mimet había contado ya con veintiún años.

Pero poco después de su éxito se había quedado embarazada del famoso director. La escandalosa aventura de un hombre casado con una presunta menor había amenazado con destruir sus reputaciones, así que el nacimiento de Darien se había producido en el mayor de los secretos.

Mimet había viajado a París con su hermana mayor y había usurpado su identidad, con su consentimiento, para que su bebé pudiera ser registrado como hijo de _ella,_ que no suyo. Conseguido su propósito, Mimet había continuado con su carrera mientras pagaba una pensión a su hermana y a su novio para que criaran a Darien en su piso de París.

–¿Entonces cómo es que terminaste en un hogar de acogida?

–No tengo ni un solo recuerdo de mi tía. Solo me tuvo consigo un par de años. El dinero que usó Mimet para comprar el silencio de su hermana se gastó en drogas, y cuando ella murió de una sobredosis, el Estado asumió mi tutela. Hasta los dieciocho años, cuando estaba en la universidad, no supe que mi madre vivía… –explicó, irónico–. Me abordó primero un abogado, haciéndome prometer que guardaría un absoluto silencio…

–Y luego conociste a tu madre. Debió de ser todo un shock –comentó Serena.

Una expresión casi infantil atravesó fugazmente sus rasgos cuando evocó aquel momento, esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

–Me quedé totalmente deslumbrado.

Serena apenas podía imaginar el efecto que habría producido Mimet Black en un adolescente que se había pasado solo la mayor parte de su vida. Naturalmente, desde el primer momento su madre se habría ganado un lugar en su corazón, ya que hasta entonces no había tenido a nadie.

–Es muy hermosa.

–Y tiene un enorme encanto, aunque ahora mismo no lo esté desplegando. Desde aquel día nos hemos estado viendo por lo menos una vez al mes, y hablando a menudo por teléfono y por correo electrónico. Esa es una de las razones por las que me preocupaba tanto que alguien hubiera podido acceder a la información de mi portátil –le confió–. La he visto atravesar muchas, muchísimas crisis, y siempre se ha mantenido como una roca en cada tormenta. La quiero mucho.

Serena asintió.

–¿Incluso aunque sigue sin querer presentarte en público?

–¿Qué crees que significaría eso a mi edad? Sé que está lejos de ser perfecta –reconoció Darien, enarcando una ceja–. Ella misma fue una niña maltratada, de un hogar muy pobre.

Serena no era tan comprensiva con los defectos de su madre como él.

–Pero… ¿qué es lo que hizo ella por ti? Tuviste una infancia muy triste.

–Pero eso me hizo fuerte, _chérie_. En cuanto a Mimet, incluso después de décadas de fama, sigue viviendo con el terror de perder todo lo que ha conseguido. En aquel entonces hizo lo que consideraba lo mejor para mí. Me ayudó a encontrar mi primer trabajo, invirtió en mi primera empresa, me ayudó sin ninguna duda a alcanzar el éxito que hoy disfruto.

–Pero me estás hablando del poder del dinero, y seguro que dinero ella tenía mucho –de repente le brillaron los ojos por las lágrimas, con la garganta cerrada por la emoción–. Estoy pensando ahora mismo en el niño que fuiste, creciendo sin una madre, sin amor… No puedo soportarlo.

Con una brusquedad insólita en él, Darien se levantó y rodeó la mesa para levantarla a su vez de la silla.

–_Je vais bien.._. Estoy bien. Pero admito que no sabía lo que era el amor hasta que te conocí.

Consciente de que había adivinado lo que sentía por él, Serena enrojeció.

–¿Tanto se me nota? ¿Tan obvia soy?

Darien enjugó delicadamente con un dedo el plateado rastro de una lágrima en su mejilla.

–No hay nada obvio en ti. De hecho, tú desafiaste mi comprensión desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos y, cuantas más cosas descubría de ti, más desesperadamente deseaba saber qué era lo que tenías para haberme conquistado, cuando ninguna otra mujer lo había conseguido antes.

–¿Yo… te conquisté? –lo miró, curiosa–. ¿En qué sentido?

–En todos los sentidos en que una mujer puede conquistar a un hombre. Primero conquistaste mi cuerpo, luego mi cerebro y finalmente mi corazón. Y te metiste tan dentro que sufrí muchísimo cuando nos separamos, pero tenía demasiado orgullo para buscarte de nuevo.

Serena apoyó una mano en su hombro para sujetarse y no caer.

–¿Que sufriste, dices? –repitió dubitativa, incapaz de asociar esa palabra con un hombre como él.

Una sonrisa triste asomó a los labios de Darien.

–Me sentí inquieto y desgraciado durante semanas. Pensé sin embargo que solo me había encaprichado de ti. Intenté luchar contra esa atracción y olvidarte, pero no funcionó.

–Darien… –murmuró Serena, vacilante–. ¿Estás intentando decirme que me quieres?

–Obviamente no lo estoy haciendo muy bien. Ahora creo que fue amor a primera vista –la miró a los ojos con una expresión cargada de calor y ternura–. Llevo meses enamorado de ti. Sabía que te quería mucho antes de que nos casáramos. ¿Por qué crees que tenía tantas ganas de ponerte la alianza en el dedo?

–Por el bebé.

Darien le dio la vuelta para abrazarla por detrás, y poder así deslizar una posesiva mano por su abultado vientre.

–Tengo las mejores intenciones para nuestro bebé, pero si me casé contigo fue porque te amaba y porque quería compartir mi vida contigo, _n'est ce pas?_

–Pero tú dijiste que te sentías fuertemente atraído hacia mí, y que eso era suficiente…

–Dije lo que tenía que decir para conseguir que te casaras conmigo – murmuró él, besándole la sensible piel de la nuca y provocándole un repentino estremecimiento de excitación–. Soy un hombre implacable. Te habría dicho cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir mi objetivo, porque creía que el resultado final lo justificaría todo. Estaba decidido a hacerte mía para siempre, _ma petite_.

Entusiasmada por aquella confesión, Serena se giró dentro del círculo de sus brazos, acunó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó lenta y dulcemente. Eran muchas, sin embargo, las preguntas que seguían bullendo en su cerebro.

–¿Qué diablos era lo que había en aquel ordenador tuyo?

–Los papeles de la adquisición de la Tenou Centax Corporation y varios correos personales de Mimet. Ella me lo cuenta todo.

–No me extraña que Zafiro esté celoso de ti.

–Mientras Mimet siga empeñada en ocultarle la verdad, yo nada podré hacer para cambiar la situación.

Serena se lo quedó mirando con expresión suspicaz.

–Ella es parte de la razón por la que necesitabas una pareja para la ceremonia de los Golden Awards, ¿verdad?

–Le prometí a Mimet que me presentaría con una novia; me pareció una medida muy sensata en atención a Zafiro. Por desgracia, la dama se echó atrás en el último momento y…

–Y me contrataste a mí en su lugar –terminó ella–. ¿Qué pasó con la dama en cuestión?

–Cuando volví a París, le dije que había conocido a otra mujer.

–Pero eso no era cierto… a mí ya me habías dejado.

–Pero seguía sin querer a nadie más –le brillaron los ojos–. Para entonces me tenías ya enamorado. ¿No te acuerdas de aquella última noche en Londres, cuando me presenté en tu puerta?

Serena se tensó.

–Recuerdo también cómo terminó, contigo diciéndome que solamente era buena para un revolcón…

Darien la atrajo hacia sí, mirándola con reproche.

–¿No fue esa mi respuesta a tu amenaza de anunciar a todo el mundo cómo era en la cama?

Serena se apretó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras aspiraba el adictivo aroma de su piel.

–Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, quizá sí –se burló, reconociendo que se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato, mientras disfrutaba del conocimiento de que hubiera estado ya enamorado de ella a esas alturas. Un amor, sin embargo, que se había negado a entregar a una mujer que había intentado robarle y acudir luego a la prensa con sus intimidades…No podía culparlo por haber optado por marcharse y abandonarla, porque una de las cosas que más valoraba del hombre al que amaba era su fuerte sentido de la moralidad–. Cuando te vi con Mimet el día de la boda, pensé lo peor –le confesó mientras se dejaba abrazar.

–Estaba desesperado por contarte la verdad, y aliviado cuando no forzaste una escena porque no quería romper la promesa que le había hecho a mi madre – admitió, triste–. Pero debí haberla roto y habértelo contado todo entonces. Por desgracia, me llevó unas cuantas semanas aprender que, siendo mi esposa, ocupas el primer lugar en mi lista de lealtades.

–Siento de verdad lo de la noche de bodas que nunca llegó a ser –rezongó arrepentida–. Me sentía tan insegura después de haberte visto tan cerca de ella… Podía ver que existía una fuerte conexión entre ambos, y te amaba tanto…

Darien le alzó la barbilla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

–¿Desde cuándo? –le preguntó, y esbozó una sonrisa–. ¿Desde que viste mi precioso castillo francés?

Serena le lanzó una mirada reprobadora.

–¡Acogeré esa sugerencia con el desprecio que se merece! No, me enamoré de ti mucho antes de eso. Acuérdate de aquel desayuno en Escocia, después de que aquel repugnante tabloide publicara que había trabajado como camarera de hotel… Cuando me serviste la comida delante de todo el mundo como si no hubiera pasado nada, te amé de verdad por ello…

–Y yo te amé por la dignidad y tranquilidad que demostraste, _ma petite _– una tierna sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Sus largos y morenos dedos le acariciaron la espalda mientras la apretaba contra sí y la besaba con un ansia que la dejó debilitada de deseo.

El desayuno fue corto. Darien la urgió a subir al dormitorio, a acostarse en la cama que solamente habían compartido una vez, y allí dieron rienda suelta a la pasión que habían reprimido durante tanto tiempo.

En el perezoso lapso que siguió a la satisfacción de su necesidad, Serena se lo quedó mirando a los ojos y dijo:

–¿Se puede saber qué clase de juego has estado jugando conmigo durante estas primeras semanas de casados?

–No fue ningún juego –respondió Darien, riendo–. No hubo cortejo entre nosotros… nunca llegamos a salir juntos. Lo que yo quería era retroceder al principio y conducirme contigo de una manera completamente diferente a como lo había hecho, con la esperanza de que empezaras a sentir por mí lo que yo sentía por ti.

Conmovida de que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias con ella sin recibir la recompensa que indudablemente se merecía, Serena se llevó una mano a la boca.

–Oh, Dios mío… ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta?

Darien se estiró perezosamente sobre las arrugadas sábanas mientras la contemplaba con evidente admiración.

–De los dos, yo soy el romántico. ¡Acuérdate de ello cuando en tu próxima caricatura me representes como el típico francés mujeriego!

Serena deslizó una posesiva mano por sus espectaculares abdominales y sonrió con insólita humildad.

–No lo haré –le prometió, feliz–. Te quiero tal como eres.

**Epílogo**

Rini, así llamada por el inmenso gozo que su llegada al mundo reportó a sus padres, caminó con paso inseguro hacia Zafiro Dark para regalarle una pieza de lego.

–Es preciosa, pero no querría yo tener una –dijo el músico de rock mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo para colocar la pieza justo donde la hija de Serena y Darien, con su pelo negro fantásticamente rizado y sus ojos azul claro, quería que la colocara–. Fui el pequeño de nueve hermanos y nunca quise sufrir ese mismo castigo.

–Bueno, no a todo el mundo le gusta tener niños –convino Serena, pensando en lo mucho que le había desagradado a su madre ese papel.

Y, sin embargo, Ikuko Winston había demostrado ser una abuela mucho más comprometida de lo que su hija había esperado. De hecho, madre e hija se habían acercado mucho desde el nacimiento de Rini en Londres, año y medio atrás.

Serena solía pasar los fines de semana en Londres para encontrarse con su madre y sus hermanas antes de bajar a ver a su abuela. Llevaba dos años casada con Darien y jamás se había sentido tan feliz ni satisfecha. Darien y ella parecían encajar a la perfección, como las dos mitades de un todo.

Su ligereza y vivacidad habían suavizado el carácter de su marido y estimulado su sentido del humor, mientras que la tranquila reserva de Darien la había serenado un tanto.

Gracias a sus caricaturas, Serena se había convertido en un rostro familiar de la sociedad parisiense, y cuando la serie de _La esposa inglesa _tocó a su fin, se había inventado una nueva tira basada en una familia normal, que había tenido aún más éxito.

Una sarta de carcajadas resonó en el vestíbulo de la espaciosa casa que Serena y Darien tenían en Londres, seguida de unas animadas palabras en italiano. Zafiro se incorporó, risueño.

–Ya está aquí Mimet.

La suegra de Serena, luciendo un espectacular vestido rojo carmesí, apareció en el umbral en una típica pose de estrella de Hollywood, que era precisamente lo que era. Sonriendo, su marido la estrechó en sus brazos con escasa preocupación por la audiencia, y en el lapso de treinta segundos habían desaparecido escaleras arriba.

Mimet había acabado de rodar en Croacia y Zafiro estaba a punto de salir de gira por los Estados Unidos. Como habían pasado semanas separados y Zafiro hacía una escala en Londres, Mimet se había invitado a sí misma y a su marido a cenar y a pasar la noche.

Desde el instante en que Mimet se hubo enfrentado finalmente a la realidad y persuadido a Darien de que emprendiera la desafiante tarea de explicarle a Zafiro que era su hijo, toda tensión entre ambas parejas había desaparecido.

Zafiro se había quedado asombrado, pero aliviado también de que no tuviera que sentirse amenazado por la relación de Mimet con Darien, y, ciertamente, la revelación no parecía haber hecho mella en su devoción por su exigente esposa. En cuanto al resto del mundo, Darien sería el gran y eterno secreto de Mimet, pero eso no le preocupaba.

Como tampoco le preocupaba, ni a ella tampoco, que los paparazis siguieran empeñados en cazarles en alguno de sus encuentros. La gente que le importaba conocía la verdad, y ya no necesitaba ocultarle nada a Serena.

Por lo demás, Mimet era una abuela perfectamente indiferente. Su vida giraba en torno a su última película, sus últimas entrevistas y Zafiro, objeto de su incondicional adoración. En un principio se había apartado un tanto de su hijo, pero eso no había durado mucho, pensó Serena, irónica, porque Mimet necesitaba un fuerte hombro en el que apoyarse y Darien representaba a la perfección ese papel cuando Zafiro no estaba disponible.

El matrimonio de Mimet se había vuelto bastante más estable y, afortunadamente, sus pasionales disputas habían menguado, de manera que Darien era menos requerido como mediador. Serena, que había albergado algunos temores al respecto, también tenía que admitir que Mimet nunca interfería como suegra. Se mostraba mucho más simpática con ella, pero en el fondo Mimet Black siempre sería ante todo una gran estrella de cine poco aficionada a las relaciones familiares normales.

Darien, que había llevado a Mimet del continente en su reactor privado, apareció en el umbral.

–¿Dónde se han metido nuestros invitados? –inquirió agachándose para abrazar a su hija, que se había puesto a gritar de alegría nada más verlo.

Serena observó divertida cómo el impecable aspecto de su marido se malograba por culpa del entusiasta recibimiento de su hija. A los pocos segundos tenía el cabello negro despeinado y la corbata medio suelta, además de que se veía medio estrangulado por los bracitos que se aferraban a su cuello.

–Nuestros invitados están reunidos… Puede que tengamos que cenar solos esta noche –le advirtió Serena, con una radiante sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

–Eso será perfecto –le confió Darien mientras bajaba a Rini para entregársela a la niñera, que había aparecido en el salón–. _Merci_, Ciprine. Yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de compañía cuando hace dos días que no te veo – admitió bruscamente una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado tras Ciprine y su hija–. ¿De quién fue la idea de este encuentro a cuatro, por cierto?

–¿Necesitas preguntarlo? De Mimet, por supuesto. Es usted muy posesivo, _monsieur _Chiba –se burló Serena.

–Y contigo cada vez más bella, _ma petite_, eso no va a cambiar pronto.

–¿Cómo sé que simplemente te has vuelto menos exigente desde que me conociste?

–Porque cada mes que te tengo a ti y a Rini en mi vida, os quiero todavía más –murmuró con ronca sinceridad mientras la atraía a sus brazos–. Mi vida estaría tan vacía y tan triste sin las dos…

–Te he echado de menos –admitió ella, como para recompensar aquellas palabras.

–Y yo –gruñó él, inclinándose para darle un ávido, exigente beso–. ¿A qué hora es la cena?

–Había pensado que dado que nuestros invitados se han esfumado, podríamos salir… después –susurró Serena.

–Por eso te amo tanto –le confesó Darien con apasionada admiración–. Entiendes lo que quiero antes de que tenga que decírtelo.

Serena le ajustó el nudo de la corbata y soltó una carcajada.

–Y a veces incluso te doy lo que quieres porque te amo.

–Como yo a ti –murmuró Darien, sin molestarse en absoluto en disimular su contento.

**FIN**

**VEN MAL PENSADAS MIMET ES LA MADRE DE DARIEN HAHAHA Y CASI LE QUERIAN DAR CHICHARRON ESPERO QUE ESTA SAGA HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO SI PUEDO MAS TARDE SUBO LA NUEVA HISTORIA…**


End file.
